Mission of lust
by sheechiibii
Summary: DISC- Naruto, Hinata, and Shino are sent on a simple mission; to deliver a newly improved weapon to Suna. What will happen when Naruto starts to see Hinata in a way he has never looked at anyone but Sakura, and can Hinata keep her cool on the first missio
1. a simple mission

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

"I have called you all here to inform you on the details of a mission the three of you will be embarking on" Tsunade spoke with a firm and demanding voice which sent chills down Naruto's back. Hinata stood directly ahead of the hokage's Desk, Tsunade sighed from boredom and her inability to grab the sake from her desk compartment. The Hyuuga heiress was standing between two fellow ninja.

To her left was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy who she was deeply in love with, but who didn't seem to notice she was alive. She had acquired this highly noticeable crush when she had first laid eyes on the blonde, when they first entered the academy, and it had continued and progressed over the years. The opal eyed beauty wasn't even sure what she found unbearably attractive in konoha's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, but never the less she was unable to shake her mad desire for the boy.

While on the right side of her was Aburame Shino, A mysterious and in many prospects an enigmatic boy who Hinata had been teamed with since becoming a ninja at 12 years old. He, Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba along with there sensei, Yuuhi kurenai, were team 8. Yet although they had all worked together for more than 3 years she still knew very little about the self preserved ninja

Her heart was pounding in her chest, she could feel the beat quickening as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Hinata was standing completely still, afraid that if she moved she might loose the will to keep herself from fainting. '_Is this for real, maybe I'm just dreaming, I mean, a mission with Naruto, I've only seen him once since he got back from his training with Jiraiya, and I couldn't even keep myself conscious_' she thought to herself in disgust as she fought to keep her balance.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, he couldn't control his excitement.

"Have you finally realised my potential and decided to send me on a super impressive s-ranked mission?" he cried as his expectations got the better of him.

"No" Tsunade replied bluntly from behind her large, paper covered desk. "This is only a c-ranked mission, but I will expect you to carry it out to the best of your abilities"

"Awwww man, I really wanted to do something exiting after my last mission at the heaven and earth bridge" Naruto moaned as he pouted and slouched in a childish manner, which caused a small smile to cross Hinata's delicate face, which didn't go unnoticed by the hokage who was becoming increasingly irritated by the blonde's outbursts, but calmed down quickly after noticing the kunoichi's blush, which hadn't ceased yet and was not likely to until Naruto was out of her sight. "Look Naruto" Tsunade began "I will not stand another outburst from you. This is a top priority mission and you're lucky to be getting missions at all after your last! So stop complaining and grow up." Naruto shamefully lowered his head in defeat.

"Now on to the topic at hand" The woman pressed on with a satisfied tone, as she had handled Naruto's little tantrum with ease which was often a hard task. "You will be leaving at sunrise tomorrow morning. You are to head to Suna with a very valuable package, I exp-"

"What's the package?" Naruto interrupted her and was not surprised to receive a glare from the 5th as she stood up and proceeded to hit the desk with just enough force to scatter the files and papers everywhere, but not too much for the desk to break. This violent action caused Hinata to jump and quickly raise her hand to her mouth in shock while Shino just stood there without flinching in any way, and a slight grin crossed Naruto's face. '_Thank you Naruto, this will get me out of filing all of those dam papers_' Tsunade thought to herself as she successfully got herself out of another duty she faced as the hokage. Tsunade sighed before returning to her seat and shooting the jinchuuriki another deadly glare before reluctantly answering his awaited question.

"It's a weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"If you would let me finish I would tell you, baka" Tsunade snarled this was followed by a silence which took the hokage by surprise.

"It's a newly improved weapon which we have decided to send to Suna as they are greatly lacking in the weapons department, the weapon is a 5 bladed scythe and is very dangerous. Together with the weapon are instructions on how to build It so that the village can make more of them. Once in Suna you are to give the weapon directly to the Kazekage. You will then spend the night in a top class hotel, before returning here the next day. You should not experience any difficulties while on this mission. Now that you have been informed you may go." Tsunade spoke in a direct and superior fashion in order to keep the three kids from interrupting her. The two boys turned to leave before hearing the shy kunoichi's voice as she questioned the hokage.

"Erm, Tsunade-sama wh-why are we s-staying in a top class h-hotel when we are of a low r-rank?" the raven haired girl stuttered in a soft and quiet tone.

"To be honest with you Hinata I can't answer that. The kazekage requested it; I guess he was just feeling generous" The blonde woman remarked while chuckling at the latter comment she made, she certainly wouldn't consider Gaara to be a generous person but she found herself left with no other response to the girls question. "Oh, and by the way, Shino will be the leader on this mission" Tsunade smirked as she saw the look of disappointment on Naruto's face.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata replied as she turned and walked out of the room slowly, trying to keep her eyes off the blonde ninja standing next to the exit. Shino and Naruto followed after her leave as they thought of what supplies they would need on the mission.

'_Well this might not be so bad I guess._' Naruto thought to himself as he made his way to Ichiraki Ramen '_I mean even though I'm stuck with Shino, who freaks the hell out of me, Hinata isn't that bad, she can be weird at times but she's still nice_' He Could smell the ramen now and let out a sigh at the temptation. He grinned stupidly and stepped into the shop.

xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx


	2. The mission begins

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

She felt the cold morning air on her soft cheeks as she stepped out of her grand house and headed for the gates, she was ecstatic but at the same time she felt scared. She was contemplating how she felt when she reached the Konoha entrance. '_I must be the first here_' she thought to herself before she heard the loud thud behind her. "BOO!" Naruto cried from his position at the Kunoichi's back. Her heart felt like it had stopped and she couldn't breathe for a moment, until she felt the rush of air and saw the ground approach her before everything went black.

The dark Konoha ninja turned the corner to find the raven haired girl limp in the blondes arms "Hinata!" Naruto gasped "Are you ok?" '_Here we go. I wonder how many times she'll do this on our mission_' Shino pondered to himself as he watched the scene take place in front of him. Hinata knew the life was returning to her body when she felt the strong arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes in shock to find Naruto staring down at her. 'Oh god' she thought to herself '_Naruto is holding me._' She could feel the blood rushing to her face and knew this wasn't good. "N-naruto-kun" she managed to force the words out of her lips before Shino came to her rescue and helped her to her feet.

She stood there still in shock at what had just conspired; she stood there feeling pitiful for a few more minutes as the boys conversed about the mission, although it was mostly one sided. Shino standing listening to as much as he could while Naruto spoke at top speed. Hinata finally turned around and watched them with a dazed expression until Shino took lead and headed out the gates "Hey, I was talking to you!" came the voice of a rather annoyed teen but Shino ignored him and continued walking. Hinata only giggled slightly and tried to force her blush away, but to no avail.

Shino might have been the leader in this mission but he certainly wasn't taking lead as they jumped from tree to tree. Naruto was well ahead of the rest, '_He is so exited about one little mission, how does he find the energy?_' Hinata asked herself but knew she could never find the courage to make a remark to Naruto herself. No, she was far too shy for that, this was something she was aware of in herself. She hated it.

Then it happened.

The branch Naruto leaped onto snapped and he fell straight to the ground. To his surprise he found himself unconscious before having landed.

'_**What the heck is going on here**_**' Naruto thought** **to himself as he looked around at his surroundings, he appeared to be in some sort of desert, but this was no normal desert. The sand beneath him was a stale grey colour, like ash. And the sky was moving like smoke, he could see for miles, the land seemed to stretch on forever. Where had his friends gone, where were the trees and the pathway, where the hell was he. These were the questions he asked himself as he slouched down on the ground and sighed to himself.**

"Naruto-kun" Hinata screamed in worry as she jumped down to the ground after Shino. She quickly ran to his unconscious body and let the tears run down her face. '_You're such an idiot Hinata, if it had been you who fell then it wouldn't be so bad. In fact it would have been much better_' she thought in pity as she shook the blonde's lifeless body but found that he wouldn't wake up. '_Oh god no_' She thought '_is he dead, did he hit something when he fell_' while trying to stop herself from breaking down she was once again saved from herself by Shino.

"He's trapped in a genjutsu" Shino remarked. A shocked gasp was all the Huuga girl could muster up as she rose to her feet, knowing that enemy shinobi must be the cause of this. Her shock turned to anger as Shino turned suddenly only to come in contact with a large fist.

The enemy shinobi had black hair and eyes, he was considerably taller than Shino and had a menacing look which caused Hinata to shiver with fear. He was wearing a standard flak jacket, however it was lacking front pouches and had no zippers. Hinata also noticed that he didn't seem to poses any weapons other than standard kunai available for his use. This led her to the conclusion that he was after the 5 bladed scythe which was in Naruto's backpack. The man was wearing a forehead protector with a moon on it. Hinata hadn't seen one like it before and had no knowledge of any enemy shinobi to Konoha other than the sound village.

The fist made contact with the side of Shino's face but, to the shock of the shinobi, his body exploded into a sea of insects causing the ninja to pull his hand back in horror. '_Thank god, he doesn't seem to have a chance against Shino, who defiantly has the upper hand now_' Hinata thought to herself with a calm expression beginning to cross her face.

To Hinata's dismay, enemy quickly raised a small gun from a holster which was around his upper right thigh and started waving it around shakily whilst trying to discover where his opponent had vanished to. '_shit, how did I miss that, I cant believe I didn't see it before. Oh no, Shino what will you do now_' the kunoichi worried from her position at the side of a tree. Before long Shino jumped down from a tree right in front of the ninja who proceeded to aim his pistol at the boy and pull the trigger, yet again the enemy's attack was in vein as the bugs had already eaten there way into the gun and destroyed the mechanism. Having lost the fight the shinobi ran into the trees to escape.

As Shino came closer to Hinata he realised quickly that this battle was not over.

The ninja had put up nothing less than an extremely lame fight yet he obviously had knowledge of genjutsu and taijutsu, however he had not used these while fighting. This realisation came too late though, as Shino felt a hot, heavy pain in his side, like fire, before being flung into a tree at the opposite side of the path. No heavy damage was made but he hit his head on impact with the ground and was now unconscious.

Hinata's attention turned to the black haired man who was now approaching her. Knowing she was alone she took her Juuken stance and prepared to fight.

'_I can do this, I can protect them, I will protect them. For Naruto. I need to show him that I am not weak_'

* * *

**xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	3. Reality Check

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"BYAKUGAN!" the kunoichi yelled as she lunged forward to attack her fierce opponent. The large man made a personal note to thank his sensei for notifying him on the basics of how to fight a Hyuuga. He didn't know all that much but luck appeared to be on his side in this battle. Or so he thought. He successfully dodged all of her early advances, knowing that if he let the delicate female contacted him at any point then it could mean the failure of his mission. He was aware that he was unable to even block her frequently gliding palms. 

'_Come on Hinata, you need to be stronger. For god sake woman you can't even hit him!_' Hinata was almost out of hope, she was trying so hard to succeed, they had been fighting for at least 10 minutes already, her advances were simply too slow, she needed speed. She turned slightly to peer at the young boy lying still by a tree. '_If you don't beat this guy, then he'll surely die. It would be you're fault that Naruto would die._'

The shinobi saw the raven haired girl turn her attention off him, it wasn't for long but it gave him the chance he needed to get her. Within a flash he was standing completely vertically performing hand signs faster than Kakashi! By the time Hinata knew what was happening it was too late. She saw the red flash and before long she had been flung backwards and was now on the ground by her blonde ally.

As her senses returned to her she felt the heat on her face. The Hyuuga girl could now smell a strong Smokey atmosphere surrounding her. She could barely breathe. Then she saw, she was on fire. Literally. Her oversized jacket was quickly removed as she flung it over and stared at it for a moment in shock, this left her in her black tank top which she had always considered too tight around her chest for public appearance. But now was not the time for fashion frenzies. As she came back to herself she knew that it was time to stop playing around. She needed to hit him now or it would be too late for her, and for her team.

She got to her feet to find that the enemy was no longer in front of her. Worry took over her as she began to panic. Then she felt it. A sharp pain in her neck. She could also feel the chakra of someone at her back, but it was too late. The Man had her trapped with a kunai to her neck. 'N_ow you've done it Hinata_' she thought to herself in outrage 'you_ stupid, stupid girl!_'

"Pfft, and here I expected fighting a Hyuuga to be a challenge. I'm so disappointed" The ninja sniggered. "Pathetic." She could feel a single tear slide down her soft cheek. She was so ashamed. Now Naruto would never be able to achieve his dream, and it was all her fault. Suddenly, before she could ponder what she was doing, her body seemed to move on its own accord. She twisted herself round, her neck pushed into the kunai and blood dribbled down to the crevice of her neck. Hinata ignored it, and slammed her palm into the others abdomen. He let out a pain filled howl before he flew back, stopping when he hit a tree a few meters past the one the fragile girl stood at.

"**Hmm, I wonder if they have a ramen shop in Suna, hopefully they do cause I'm dying for a bowl" Naruto anticipated aloud as he lay on his back in the misty aura of wherever he was. He certainly didn't have a clue, nor did he know how to get back, but he wasn't going to let that get to him, no he was quite enjoying watching the spiralling silver sky above him. He almost felt sleepy, which was a feeling that the hyperactive teen very rarely experienced. Suddenly he felt the ground shake. '**_**What the heck was that!?**_**' He thought. Then it happened again, this time the land began to quiver beneath him. Before he realised he was being engulfed by the sand. '**_**Holy shit! The floor's eating me!**_**' the boy thought in horror. Since when did deserts eat people? Feeling as though he was falling he shut his eyes tightly. **

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, daring himself to see what strange place he would be in now. Surprisingly he found it more pleasing than he had contemplated it to be. He saw a clear blue sky, and breathed in the scent of fresh air. Noticing a familiar fragrance he turned his attention to the responsible owner. To Naruto's astonishment he found his eyes meeting the form of a girl, still standing in her Juuken stance, who he most certainly recognised. Letting his eyes wonder up and down her petite body, he tried to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. Since when did Hinata get such a luscious figure? He had always known her to be the weird little girl who's face always shone red and who would unexpectedly pass out from time to time. What he saw in front of him was not the girl he knew, heck she wasn't even blushing, no, this was a woman, and a well equipped one at that. She had a small waist; yet it wasn't too small or too large, it was, just perfect. And as he let his eyes drift upwards he almost drooled at a rather large bust she possessed.

Naruto tore his eyes away from the heiress as he realised that checking his accomplice out at a time like this was not the sort of behaviour expected of a professional shinobi. '_My god, she is HOT though._' Naruto admitted as he tried to calm his now erecting length '_What's gotten into me? All that time with ero-sennin is definitely taking its toll, on me_' slamming himself upright against the hard tree behind him, he breathed deeply and focused his thoughts on anything other than Hinata. Slowly he felt his pants release as his throbbing manhood recovered from the excitement.

"N-naruto-kun" Hinata spoke shyly in almost a whisper "Are you a-alright?" Naruto's eyes shot open to see her now facing him with a fairly concerned look on her pale face. He nodded his head intensely. The ninja's attention was distracted when out the corner of his eye he saw a shinobi who he didn't recognise "When the heck did he get here?" Naruto almost shouted, knowing that this was not a friend. Just then the ninja crawled to his feet; the impact was obviously taking its toll on him, as he tried to flee. Naruto stood to follow him but was quickly side tracked when he felt Hinata's worn out body fall against him. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the ground. He could tell she was run down. Her chakra was noticeably low, you could tell that just by looking at the dark haired kunoichi.

What immediately caught his gaze was the deep wound on Hinata's neck which was still bleeding profusely. Naruto reached into his backpack for medical supplies needed to tend to the serious injury. '_Please, be ok Hinata, oh god please don't let Hinata die. Not here, not like this!_'

* * *

haha cliffy! Im so evil aint I P xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx 


	4. Busy mind

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Naruto had successfully stopped the bleeding, or so he had thought, and Hinata now lay, motionless, in his arms. She had a bandage wrapped pathetically around her neck; it was loose but stuck to the wound as if it were glue. Healing and tending to injuries was not something the jinchuuriki had ever been good at. He hadn't needed to perform healing jutsus to many allies in the past. He certainly had not needed to wrap his own damage up well. Considering they were never existent long enough for him to do so anyway. So technically he didn't need the skill. How he disagreed now! 

The stress being put on the blonde was finally affecting him. Beads of sweat had already accumulated on his forehead, he was about ready to fall apart. Never in his life had he been so worried about someone.

Well except that one time, with Jiraiya.

When he had been training, ero sennin had done something awful, to deliberately anger the knucklehead, although Naruto had subsequently forgotten the latter. By the time Naruto knew what was happening he had been lying across from his sensei; who was on the verge of death, only to find the blood was on his own hands. Realising that he had been the culprit had not been an easy task for the boy. Neither had saving the mans life.

Brought back to reality by the tears pouring from his eyes. He darted his attention back to the dainty form in his clutches, and for once, he wished Shino were with him. Heck he wished anyone was with him.

Thankfully Shino had now awoken, however this went unnoticed by Naruto. Looking around him, he still felt drowsy. Needless to say, he wasn't going to show this to his companions. '_Wait, just a minute! Where are they?_' Shino wondered as he realised they were not by him. His eyes darted up to search the pathway, they didn't need to look far to see the bundle wrapped in Naruto's arms across the path. Making his way over he could now see clearer, he saw that Hinata was unconscious, not that he hadn't guessed this already considering who's arms she lay in. Then he saw the piece of cloth which had been tossed around her neck was dreadfully stained with blood. Rushing over to the bodies of his fellow ninja, he dropped to his knees to fix her wounds better than his dobe of a team-mate had.

Seeing his ally drop down beside him was definitely a relief to say the least. Naruto watched closely as Shino unwrapped the loose bandage around the girl's neck, and proceeded to clean the wound with some type of anti-septic. Though Naruto didn't know the difference between any of the medical lotions in his back pack. After cleaning the injury Shino took out a clean bandage and continued carefully and tightly wrapping the bandage around Hinata's neck, not too tightly of course, he needed the girl to breathe.

It was now nightfall and Hinata had yet to wake up. Naruto had spent all day staring at her, begging for her life to be spared. He didn't want her to die. Not that he ever wanted any of his comrades to meet death, but Hinata was just so sweet and innocent. She was lovely and kind, and probably couldn't hurt a fly, and to be quite honest, Naruto certainly didn't want her to die now, when he had just realised how unimaginably beautiful she was. He knew it was a selfish thought. He just couldn't shake it. He wanted to watch her walk again, to see her hair move in the breeze, he wanted to hear her sweet voice, he wanted to touch her, even if just her hand, even if only for a second.

Shino had gone to check if there were any surrounding enemies. He would take some time as his methods were not as effective as the Hyuuga's. This didn't bother Natuto, I mean the bug master wasn't exactly company to say the least. He barely even opened his mouth to breathe and the two had been in silence since moving to a more comfortable camping spot. So the antisocial boy had disappeared about an hour ago. "I'll be a few hours" he had said. '_Hmmph it's starting to get dark. He might come back sooner_' Naruto thought, he wasn't concerned about the ninja. His only worry was if Hinata woke up and needed help, that he wouldn't have the slightest idea of what to do. Or worse if her condition became critical. Thankfully neither had happened.

Carefully he moved round the fire to sit by her side. The reflection of orange from the fire on her skin made her look so dazzling. And the way her long hair lay over her, a few strands had crept over her face. Naruto let out a sigh, slowly he moved his hand towards her face and slid the hair back behind her ear. Suddenly, he was caught by the temptation to touch her. Knowing that she was sleeping he lightly ran his fingers over her cheek. '_Her skins so soft_' he thought as he continued to caress her face. Looking at her lips he longed to kiss them. They were partially open and moist as they glistened in the firelight, they looked so delicious. Suddenly Naruto found himself wondering what she tasted like, perhaps she tasted of vanilla, like the smell of her perfume. Naruto quickly snapped out of his hormonal thoughts when he realised that he should probably get some sleep. They were on a mission after all.

* * *

The next chapie will be good i promise xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx 


	5. am i dreaming'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

'_Mmmm_' she let out a sleepy moan. Opening her eyes, her vision still blurry from dormancy. To Hinata's surprise she saw it was no longer daylight. Nor was she at the pathway. As her sight began to clear, a figure came into view, behind the form she noticed something which could only be described as a flame. It was burning wildly. As she moved her sight to the physique, pale opal eyes met deep blue pools.

'_Naruto!_' her mind screamed. Noticing that the raven haired beauty was beginning to stir he moved his hand to support her. "Hey! Are you alright? You shouldn't try to move too much." Taking no notice of the blondes words Hinata pushed herself to sit up, the boy helped her by placing his hand behind her neck, in a bid to support the shaky female.

"How did I get here" Hinata spoke without flaw, but the clueless Naruto didn't seem to grasp the fact that the shy girl was no longer stuttering, which, was not normal for her while in his presence. "Oh, well me and Shino moved you here." The boy stated, "He took care of your wounds too." Looking around her she was still a little dazed. As she looked up she realised just how close the teens had become, her face was so close to Naruto's, there noses almost touched. She could feel his breath on her lips. Feeling the sudden rush of blood to her face, Hinata quickly turned away, causing her to gasp at the pain in her neck.

"Hey, hey, Hinata don't be so hasty you have a really bad injury. You've been asleep since the attack." Naruto said in a rough and almost angry tone. '_If you move too much you could hurt yourself Hinata, please understand, I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you now_' the ninja shouted in his head. "G-gomen Naruto-kun, I-I'm sorry." Hinata spoke in a hurt voice. Peering at the light as a single tear trickled down her smooth skin. '_Oh no. Naruto hates me, I can't believe I was so weak. I wish I could just die._' His eyes widening as he realised he had upset her, he attempted to comfort her, by grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I'm just glad you're ok" He said with a caring tone.

Watching his lousy attempt to cheer her up she let a giggle leave her lips, yet it didn't help the pain in her heart. "I'm too w-weak." Was all the kunoichi said before letting more droplets pour from her ivory eyes. "It's j-just that I've n-never had the courage to f-fight for what I believe. Not like you, Naruto-kun." The weeping girl said in a shaky voice. Naruto was shocked and it showed on his face, never had the heiress said so much in a single sentence to him, and he had no idea of how low her self esteem was. "Look, Hinata, You did really well out there today. You beat that man on your own, you did it all by yourself. What more could you have done? Huh? Everything you did was perfect Hinata." Seeing the attractive Hyuuga in front of him braking down, deeply hurt Naruto, for a reason unknown to him.

"I could have fought better" the girl said firmly, opal eyes red from crying, "I'm a f-failure, and always have been, my f-father even gave up on m-me because I simply don't have wh-what it takes to be a n-ninja!" this stuttered statement tore Naruto. '_How dare they!_' Naruto thought in fury '_How dare they put such ideas in poor, sweet Hinata's head._' Naruto didn't know what to say, looking at the gorgeous cutie in front of him, he just wanted her to stop crying.

Slowly he reached out to her, placing his hand gently on the tip of her chin. Hinata jumped at the contact, turning her head to face the blue eyed boy '_What is he doing?_' she thought.

Passively tilting her head upwards, Naruto simply leaned his forwards until the two's lips were nearly touching, there noses resting on the other and whispered "No…Hinata, you, have…**exactly,** what it takes…to be…a ninja." And with that he pushed forwards ever so slightly. '_Am I dreaming?_' Hinata's eyes widened at the press to her mouth, time seemed to stop, as did her brain. Watching his blue pools drift shut, Hinata subsequently closed her own opal eyes.

It felt like a lifetime was passing with every second they stayed like that but soon the kiss was deepened as the boy began to suck on her lower lip, fighting a moan at the back of her throat, Hinata simply purred lightly onto the boy's lips. Lust getting the better of him, Naruto ran his tongue along the parting of her lips, realising the shinobi was begging for entry to her mouth, Hinata allowed him access as she opened it slightly. A huge rush took over her body as his tongue entered and began roaming her mouth, searching every corner of her small, smooth mouth. She wasn't prepared for what came next, as he started to play with her tongue, rolling his own over and under, trying to persuade her to play back. Hinata had never kissed someone like this before, but hastily she repeated what he had done to his own organ. She had also given up on stopping the moans, and now they were escaping her throat every few seconds. '_If this is a dream, I never want it to end._'

It had felt like hours, but after only a few minutes they parted, breathing onto one another. They sat panting, it seems they had got so lost in there passion that they had forgotten one of the most essential needs, breathing. Hinata, who was in the others arms, was seeing the world spin around her; she was so dizzy it was killing her. Nevertheless it wasn't long before Naruto began to nibble at her chin nipping licking and kissing all over the edge of her jaw. '_Oh god_' Hinata thought, suddenly she felt so heavy. Without a second thought her body tipped backwards and the world returned to the darkness she had been consumed in shortly before.

* * *

Thanks for reading xx I hope you liked xx please R&R xx hmm P was she dreaming. 


	6. On the road again

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Naruto had just left the sleeping heiress' side and was now on the opposite side of the fire. He continued to stare at her daftly. He wondered if she was dreaming, he could see her eyes moving beneath the lids. Suddenly she let out a muffled moan. She was definitely dreaming. What about? Naruto wondered. Letting out a sigh he turned to stare at the stars above him and let his thoughts take him away.

'_I'm pushing my luck. As if a lovely girl like Hinata would ever look my way. Heck, she probably can't stand me, maybe that's why she's always fainting and going all red whenever I'm around. I bet that's it. Jesus why can't I be normal and having better looks would help too. I've never once had a girlfriend. I don't think anyone has ever liked me in that way. I really don't have a chance. Even if by some miracle I did, we could never be a couple. Her family is like royalty to Konoha and she's the heir. All I've ever been is the village monster. It would never be allowed, and if it was she would be dragged down like I have. I can't let that happen to her. It'll be best to just forget all about her. Still…a girl's never had an effect on me like her. Not even Sakura could turn me hard just from looking at her, and I've had a major crush on her for lik-_'

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Shino return. "Has Hinata woke up yet?" The mystery boy asked in a straightforward tone. Naruto hesitated; glancing towards her with anxiety in his eyes "No, still nothing." Was all Naruto could say. He was still extremely concerned for the girl's safety. "She just needs rest, Naruto. Hopefully she'll be up and ready to go in the morning. Don't worry about her; Hinata's stronger than you might think." The boy remarked, face completely hidden so the blonde couldn't tell if he even had an expression on it. He certainly didn't have one in his voice. "Hmmph, I know that." The jinchuuriki stated, trying to sound cheerful, like his normal self. He was failing miserably.

Shino confirmed that there were no enemy shinobi in the area, so there should be no attacks that night. Still, someone would have to take up the job of keeping watch. Shino offered to do it, for the whole night, to Naruto's surprise. A thankful Naruto turned over in his sleeping bag, and slowly let sleep take him away.

* * *

She could hear familiar voices coming from her left, and the fragrance of ramen woke her promptly. Sitting up swiftly she turned to where the commotion was taking place. She settled her gaze on her love, Naruto. Who at that very moment was stuffing his face so fool of ramen she wondered how he had room for it. Remembering the moment the two had shared the night before she began to blush. Soon the two shinobi realised she was awake and rushed to her side swiftly to begin fussing over her. To Hinata's surprise the blonde was showing no account of the kiss they had shared before. Then it struck her. '_So it was all a dream._' she realised in disappointment. It didn't come as much of a shock to her, she had experienced dreams just like that one in the past: love confessions, kisses, romantic vows, she had once even had a dream of marriage. Then there were the nightmares, love confessions that had been rejected or seeing Naruto kiss another girl. But last night hadn't felt like a dream, it had felt so real. Realising that the two were still babbling about her injuries, Hinata passed the strange occurrence off as just being more intense because she was run down and her body was dealing with other feelings. That didn't stop her feeling like shit though.

She sighed to herself as she plopped back down and buried her face into the pillow of her sleeping bag. "HINATA! Are you ok? You're not in pain are you?" Naruto cried. Lifting her head she sighed again, staring into those eyes didn't help her torment "I'm just f-fine Naruto, don't worry about m-me" Hinata finally spoke. Seeing the relief on the boys face, she smiled and let her cheeks flush pink. '_ She's so cute when she does that_' Naruto thought to himself returning the gesture with his own famous grin.

Within an hour the three were ready to continue on the road to Suna. Hinata had not eaten breakfast, no matter how much Naruto protested. So they had packed up the belongings and set off towards the wind country. Shino had stated that if they made haste they would probably get there within 2 days. So there they were leaping from tree to tree, being extra careful in case of an ambush, which, thankfully didn't happen. Naruto was no longer rushing ahead as he still couldn't get Hinata out of his head, no matter how much he tried. So he was at the back, every so often he would lustfully look at Hinata, he knew it was stupid, and wouldn't help him stop thinking of her, but the boy just couldn't help himself.

Reaching a small ravine, the three set up camp. It was already dark and they were at the border of the wind country. Not even Shino had expected to get there quite as fast. Nevertheless when camp was set they proceeded to light a fire and sit around it in silence. Boredom was killing Naruto. "I'm Going f-for a walk. Ill be b-back in a wh-while." Hinata stuttered as she got to her feet and strolled of into the distance.

She found her way to a large bolder and decided to make it her seat as she let the cool breeze wash over her. Sitting in silence wasn't something Hinata hated, In fact she rather liked it, but only when alone. And that was the reason she had left. Looking up at the sky she found herself thinking about her future. It wasn't something she had ever given much regard to, yet, here she was pondering on what was to become of her. She knew she would have children. There was no question about that, her Hyuuga position demanded it. As she was to take over the clan she would need children to pass the legacy onto. She also knew that she would probably marry at a young age, and probably to someone who did not have her heart, no, she would only ever love Naruto. This she knew. Hinata suddenly paused her thoughts as she realised it was making her sick. She just wanted to be normal, '_Why? Why was I born a Hyuuga?_' she wanted so much to know the answer, it seemed like such a cruel life was facing her.

Naruto wasn't pleased that his desire had left them. He wondered what she was doing, what she was thinking. The blonde suddenly felt a pain in his heart, what if she loved someone, perhaps Kiba, the boy had always been so kind to her, or maybe she loved Shino, the boy sitting right next to him. Suddenly Naruto had a feeling of anger towards Shino, was it jealousy '_oh, what does it matter. Ill never be with her anyway._' The ninja sighed deeply, he didn't even know it was possible to feel the way he felt right now. Then he decided he would go to her and talk, find out what it was she was thinking of. And so he rose to his feet and proceeded to walk in the direction the young woman had disappeared in.

Hinata was disturbed from her line of thought when she realised that someone was approaching her. Believing it to be an enemy as soon as its presence was near enough she rose quickly and pressed a kunai to his throat. To Hinata's surprise the boy was Naruto. He looked down to the knife, then back to Hinata, who swiftly pulled it away. "G-gomen" the raven haired female spoke.

"Don't be sorry Hinata, I'm glad your prepared for the worst if it were to happen" Naruto said as if he didn't have a care in the world. "Wh-why did you f-follow me?" She questioned as her eyes began to shift, avoiding meeting the boy's own blue optic. "Well, you left me with Shino, what did you expect." Naruto began "I mean, He's a great guy and all, even though he scares me half to death, but bug man isn't the best at socialising." He chuckled to himself. The opal eyed beauty smiled lightly holding back her temptation to laugh. Realising what she was doing she openly giggled at herself, which soon became hysterical laughter, Naruto watching the girl in front of him suffocate from amusement he couldn't help but begin to do the same himself, soon the two were nearly on the sandy ground from laughing so much, tears in their eyes. Soon their fun was brought to a halt as both turned there heads to the side and observed with amazement at the sight which had appeared before them.

There was a pool of water just meters from the two teens, it had a few patches of grass at either side. And hovering above the puddle were huge fireflies, their glow was magnificent, it shone so brightly. The reflections on the water, which was rippling due to the breeze looked magical almost like it was on fire, and there intensity made the ground shine orange. The pair stood in awe at the natural beauty in front of them. "Hmmm" Naruto let a low hum escape his mouth, catching Hinata's attention, they turned there gaze onto each other. Meeting each others glance, they found themselves trapped in the moment. They stood there for a few moments, simply staring into each others eyes. The kunoichi had always loved the blonde's eyes, they held so much feeling, looking into those deep blue pools, she could see exactly what he was feeling. Not like her opal pupils which could never be read, all Hyuuga's possessed those cold optics. Hinata's eyes caught the light from the glowing creatures beside them, they radiated with the orange colour. Naruto loved the colour orange, he loved it even better when it was mixed with something else he cherished, something that was more precious than ramen, and Hinata had become someone who he loved more than anything else he had ever known.

Silence consumed the two as they returned to camp for the night. But neither minded, the peace was good, especially on such a magnificent night as this.

* * *

**0.o Love is in the air xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	7. Mission complete!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**

* * *

**

The next day was pretty uneventful. The three shinobi travelled all day. Stopping only once for a food break, before advancing further. They had set out at 7 in the morning just after daybreak and had pushed themselves hard to get there quickly. By nightfall they were less than a mile away, and deciding that it wasn't worth stopping they proceeded to the village hidden in the sand. Once they reached their destination, they realised that they were actually a whole day ahead of schedule, despite having had a conflict with an unknown enemy ninja just two days previous.

As they entered they soon realised that the place was not quite as they had expected. There were banners all over the place and decorations, as if it were a celebration of some sorts. People were wearing colourful and fancy clothes, and all seemed exited. Finding this strange the three Konoha ninja followed their procedure as planned and went straight to the kazekage tower.

As they entered they were greeted by an astonishing sight. It was Gaara alright, though he was dressed in a white tux, which, actually suited him very well. Along with a black tie and shiny black shoes. He looked unsettlingly tidy. Shino, stepping forwards as if everything they were seeing was perfectly normal, calmly began "Kazekage, I'm sure you are aware of why we are here, and the weapon is in the bag."

"Hn" Was Gaara's only response before holding out his hand to collect the object. Still a little astounded, Naruto hastily took off his backpack and carefully removed the cased weapon. He went straight to Gaara and placed it in his waiting hand. The kazekage however simply put it straight on his desk which was behind him as if it meant nothing whatsoever.

"Now," Gaara started, gaining suspicious looks from his allies "Its Kankurou's 18th birthday. And your all going to be attending the party tonight, If you wish to that is." the redhead stated with a smug grin. "B-but I don't have anything t-to wear." Hinata spoke up in a startled voice. "Oh I'm sure I can set you up with something" came a familiar female voice from behind the three. All turning to see who had made the remark there eyes settled on Temari, had the tall woman been there all along? Nobody had noticed her anyway. "B-but" The shy Hyuuga girl began, but was quickly cut short as the blonde girl grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her out of the room. A dumbstruck Naruto watched as his companion had just been torn away from them. '_A party huh. This just could be fun!_' the blonde contemplated before being guided down the corridor by none other than Gaara himself. "Erm, where are we going?" the unsuspecting boy questioned. "To get you into something more appropriate for a party" The jinchuuriki spoke from beside him with a huge smirk on his lips. '_But what about Shino?_' the boy pondered but his thoughts were soon answered "I don't think your friend will be joining us" Gaara continued "he asked for the key to his room so he will probably be there all night."

"Red really suits you!" The kunoichi spoke to a now quite terrified Hinata. "Do you think so?" She asked unsure "Oh god yeh" Temari answered "You have such a great figure; you should totally flaunt it more. Not to mention you'r **really** beautiful, see when I get your make up sorted you'll be so glamorous that you'll be able to get **any** guy you want." She giggled. These words had just the effect the older girl had hoped for, the opal eyed girl turned round and looked herself straight in the mirror, before saying "You mean I could get **any** guy I dreamed of?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the kazekage tower, in a large bedroom of sorts. The red haired jinchuuriki was arranging a certain blonde's suit. "So…Are you looking to get some tonight?" Gaara blatantly enquired immediately shooting a blush on the blue eyed male. "**Garra**! Of course not, I'm on a mission **remember**." The boy snapped back causing Gaara to snicker "Mmhmm, yeh I'm sure, I saw you checking out that Hyuuga girl, and I know she aint your girlfriend, you should try getting lucky tonight." The redhead replied. "I really don't think that's gonna happen." The blonde mumbled whilst peering at the floor. "Whatever." Was Gaara's only response, it was obviously sarcastic. '_When the hell did Gaara become such a perv?_' Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

"So you got your eye on anyone Hinata, hmm?" Temari asked whilst plastering the poor girls face with makeup "Well, n-no, n-not really." But her lies weren't hard to see. "Oh come on Hina-chan you can tell me, I'm your friend. Tell ya what, I'll tell you who I like if you tell me." She bribed "Why would I want to know who you like, I don't know anybody in Suna except your brothers, so it wouldn't do me any good." The raven haired girl pointed out, though she just gained a wide grin from the kunoichi in front of her. A slightly confused Hinata tried to peer into the mirror at her half finished face, but was quickly torn away and placed back in front of the older girl, who continued to powder her face. "Who said the guy I like was from Suna, in fact he's **actually** from Konoha, but he is quite a lot younger than me" Temari giggled, but quickly realised that her bargain was not working and decided to take it a step further. "**Alright**, Hinata, you win. I'll tell you who I like first." She smirked at the blushing girl, and tried desperately to cover it with makeup. "I like…Shikamaru" Temari stated before nipping at her bottom lip with her teeth. The heiress's eyes widened "B-but he's so…so, err, **lazy**." She spoke with confusion in her tone. "I know but that's **exactly** what makes him so god damb **hot**!" The blonde exclaimed, a huge grin spreading across her face, Hinata couldn't help but snicker at the infatuated teen.

"So do you have a girl then Gaara?" the nosy boy asked his friend. "Naruto. I'm the kazekage, I always have girls" he replied with a smug smirk on his face. '_I'm not sure whether I prefer him the way he is now, or the way he was before, when he tried to kill everybody._' Naruto wondered about the cocky redhead sitting across from him on a circular arm chair which Naruto would have passed of as a ball of fluff. If he didn't know better. He was now dressed and ready to go, but Gaara had insisted on waiting for the two girls to come and get them, before they proceeded to the party. Naruto was wearing a black tuxedo, with blue shoes, and, as he had insisted, an orange tie. "You can't wear an orange tie Naruto!" his friend had told him, but he would hear none of it, orange was not only his favourite colour, it had become like his trade mark, he needed at least one orange garment on.

"Come on, I'm waiting..." Temari was growing impatient as the younger girl still sat hesitating on what to tell her friend. '_Should I lie to her, or should I tell her? No why would I lie. I should just come right out and tell her._' "HINATA!" the blonde shouted, startling the raven haired girl and causing her to shout back "NARUTO!" she said. Of course realising what she had just done she immediately blushed and put her hands to her face, but they were quickly slapped away "Don't do that you'll ruin your make up dearie" The girl protested as she shot her Konoha friend a warm smile. "You made a good choice in liking that boy, he has such a good heart, he's a bit of a cluts like…but still, I think you have more than a chance. I mean look in the mirror, as I said earlier, there's **no way** a guy could **ever** say no to a girl as pretty as you!"

Tuning to the mirror hinata's eyes widened, was this really her? She had never looked more glamorous before in her life. Her deep red dress was only down to her knees and it had no straps, making it rather tight around her abdomen and chest, but that just added to the beauty of it. The skirt part was quite wavy, a plain roomy over skirt, with a ruffled, pink silk underskirt. She was also wearing long gloves, they went up to her elbows, and were red to match the dress. Shifting her eyes to her boots, she was wearing gorgeous knee high suede boots with about a 2 inch heel. These were dark pink and went extremely well with the rest of her outfit. Then she dared to look at her face, she looked like a whole different person, she had a sparkling creamy eye shadow on which really made her eyes shine, her eyelashes were coated in mascara, which she had never worn before. This showed them to be extremely long, she almost appeared to be wearing fake lashes. Her lips were now a deep red and glistened due to the gloss. Her cheeks looked slightly pink, as a result of blusher, not that this girl needed any. Her hair was curled into thin locks and had been loosely clipped back with a few loos strands hanging down. She also had a very dark red choker on although it was thick and velvet and it was almost too dark to be red. It was initially just there to cover her still noticeable injury, but it made her look even better. All in all she looked great.

Thereafter Temari took her arm and led her down the corridor to the awaiting boys. Watching the shock on both their faces when they saw the two women in front of them. To Gaara, his sister wasn't a surprise, he had seen her dolled up before, but for this timid little girl she certainly looked dazzling tonight. Naruto however couldn't take his eyes off of Hinata, he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Thankfully they didn't, and after a few more moments of gawking from the two boys. Temari stepped away from Hinata and took her little brothers arm instead, leaving Naruto to lead Hinata to the party, which he subsequently did, linking their arms together and following the others.

'_Do __**you**__…see me now…Naruto-kun? Do __**you**__…think I'm pretty?_'

* * *

**Yay!!! A Party xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	8. The jelous blond

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

It felt like they had been walking for ages! "Are we** there** yet?" Naruto whined gaining a giggle from Hinata who was at his side "almost Naurto" Came his reply from Temari. They had left the Kazekage tower and had been proceeding down the street when they finally came to a very large house. It looked more like a mansion to be honest; it had large barred gates before the grand entrance. But the gates were already open, Hinata found herself wondering who's house this was, she had seen many rich homes in the past, so this didn't faze her, however this was not so for her companion who had his mouth wide open from the glorious spectacle in front of him. "We're here now!" Gaara cried before grabbing Naruto's arm and dragging him and Hinata into the house.

Once inside they noticed there was a lot of people here "You **sure** know a lot of people Gaara" Naruto spoke sarcastically gaining a smirk from his friend "This isn't my party **remember**. It's Kankurou's, so there!" and with that he stuck out his tongue. "Don't be so childish Gaara!" his sister scolded but Gaara took no notice. "Wh-when does the party s-start?" A small voice came from the Hyuuga beside Naruto "Oh don't worry it'll be starting any minute now." The blonde girl said with a smile, "but before that I **need** to talk to you!" and with that she hurried Hinata away from the now bewildered boy she had been so close to moments before.

"Hinata?!" She spoke in an angry tone, but all the time still smirking, as if she was holding back laughter '_god this girl is too shy for her own good_' the older girl thought to herself "What's wrong with you? You have to be **bolder**, **louder**, express **yourself** more, and** look** at you! You're shining so brightly and yet your **hiding** like you want **not** to be noticed!" then as if on cue the music began. It was very loud, and people immediately began dancing. It was quite catchy Hinata admitted. "G-gomen." Hinata apologized slowly "Oh my god! Your doing it again, it's like your hiding behind a mask! Aaaaah! You're driving me nuts! That's it we're going to dance!" The blonde woman screamed in demand before rushing Hinata to the middle of the floor.

'_Oh __**god**__ what__** have**__ I got myself into?_' she screamed at herself. It wasn't like she didn't know how to dance. But there were so many people watching her and she could feel the boy's eyes scan every inch of her body. Temari suddenly stopped, causing Hinata to walk right into her, turning round she whispered into an ear hidden behind raven locks "We're

going to find you a nice, good looking guy to dance with" Hinata only stared into her sparkling blue eyes and shook her head slightly '_WHAT!!! There is no way I can dance with a __**boy**__not unless it's Naruto of course_' she thought to herself in shock. She wanted to scream but didn't have enough courage "N-no Temari please, you, you can't be serious?" The girl only laughed in response "Look. We need to get **you** and **Naruto** together and if making him jealous is what it takes then we should **definitely** go for it." The blonde proceeded to flash Hinata a strange grin that she had never shown before. '_oh, no, what's she planning?_'

"We need to get** you** and **Hinata** together!" Gaara shouted over the music with a smug look "As if. There aint no way that's happening Gaara, I told you we're only teammates. That's all we will ever be" The blond snapped back angrily, '_Why is Gaara nipping my head about this? It has __**nothing**__ to do with him. He'll __**only**__ make things worse if he interferes. And, oh god what if he tells her I like her. Jesus, I'd rather not know than be rejected.' _He thought painfully. "Hmm shame, I could have sworn she **really** liked you." The redhead began "oh well. I guess it can't be helped if you don't want her" The boy spoke uncaringly knowing how to push his mate's buttons completely. And it worked. "I, I didn't say I didn't **want** her" he replied causing his friend to form a rather large smile across his face. "Come on lets go to the punch bar" a strangely happy Gaara requested, Naruto had no choice but to accept, following his friend as he led him to the bar. '_Haha_' Gaara thought '_he has absolutely no idea what he's in for._'

A few hours passed and both the girls and the two jinchuuriki had bumped into Kankurou, they had wished him a happy birthday and he had told them about an after party at the hotel both Hinata and Naruto were to be staying at tonight. Of course it would only have a few people close to the birthday boy attending. He had told them that there would be games and sake, which got them in the mood, since this party was actually more like a big dance with almost the entire village there.

The two girls had just finished drinking punch when a strange guy walked over to them peering straight into Hinata's eyes. "Hey beautiful, wanna dance?" he asked before winking at the poor Hyuuga in front of him. The opal eyed heiress couldn't help but blush at the compliment. And then… "She'd love to" Temari piped in, shoving her friend into the guy's arms who subsequently pulled her onto the dance floor and began tossing her around to the beat of the song. '_Is __**this**__ supposed to be dancing? __**Ha**__! As if. God could this night become__** any**__ worse?_'

Apparently it could.

Hinata felt her heart sink in her chest as she saw Naruto and Gaara sitting on one of the leather couches. Naruto was looking straight at her, he had a strange look in his eye. Was it hurt? Anger? Hatred? Jealousy??? She shut her eyes and tried to act like this was not happening. It was a slow song now and she was in the boy's arms. She felt so hot she almost couldn't breath, she needed to see him again, and she needed to figure out what it was he was feeling. Slowly opening her eyes she was surprised, to say the least. Her Naruto wasn't there any more! '_Where did he go?_' her eyes searched every corner of the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. '_Where did he go?_' Beginning to panic, she quickly shoved the boy off her.

"Where did he go?"

"Where did who go Hinata-Chan?"

"Where did Naruto go?"

The boy stood for a moment, a puzzled look crossing his face but it was quickly wiped away when Temari perked up. "What's going on here?" the older girl asked, although she seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Naruto-kun, Where is Naruto-kun?" a very flustered Hinata cried. "Oh don't worry so much Hinata, I'm sure he's having a great time!" the kunoichi responded while promptly steering the raven haired girl away from the dance floor. "B-but I saw him" the youngster said shakily. "Well…Let's go back to the hotel? My brother booked a room for the after party; we can go there until the others arrive. It'll give you time to calm down" She said with a caring smile. "I don't want to ruin your night though Temari" Hinata spoke, tears now trickling down her cheeks, her blonde friend wrapped her arms around her and began to lead her outside "Didn't I tell you not to worry, and** besides** this party died a **long** time ago" She laughed "After parties are always **lots** more fun! Oh and stop crying, I spent **ages** on your makeup, I **don't** want to see you ruin it!" Temari almost sounded like a mother sometimes, but Hinata wasn't complaining, she needed someone to give her guidance.

He couldn't believe it '_Why the hell did I agree to __**anything**__ with Gaara, now I just feel small, like a bug or something. Speaking of which, Hinata isn't really even __**that**__ pretty, with those bug eyes of hers. So she can go __**cuddle up**__ in __**anyone's**__ arms she wants! See if I fucking care!!!_'

"You ok there Naruto?"

"No! Piss off!"

"You seem pretty annoyed, just because she was dancing with someone, your taking a **total** psycho."

"Shut it Gaara, I don't **want** to hear it. This is all **you're** fault anyway, and why would I care that she was **dancing** with someone. I **don't** care at all" He lied.

"Hmmph, you wanna know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're **JEALOUS**!"

"I AM **NOT** JEALOUS!!!" Naruto yelled

'_Wait a sec, then why do I feel like this? Oh shit. I __**am**__ jealous_' Sighing deeply he gave into his mind. "Ok so I'm jealous, you happy now?" the wound up blond boy glared at his friend "actually. Yes. Now, let's go get some sake. The after party will be starting soon, back at the hotel, so we should get going." Right now Naruto didn't mind the thought of sake, he really needed something to get his mind off Hinata and he just knew sake was the answer.

**P the after party will be WAY better!! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	9. New faces

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

They were fast approaching the hotel now. Hinata wasn't crying any more and all her tears had dried, thankfully. The compound certainly was gorgeous. It was a fair few stories high and as it was dark, staring up in awe at the magnificent building made Hinata dizzy. "Hey, Hinata lets go in now, ok?" Her friend asked tugging on her arm. Regaining her posture she began to head inside. As soon as she entered the place she felt a rush of cool air, it had been very hot outside which Hinata wasn't accustomed to considering Konoha never had that sort of weather, and this being a desert always did. She let out a sigh, this place felt so comfortable and it allowed her to let go of all her worries. As they approached the desk the woman behind the counter presumed the two were here for the after party and handed Temari the key addressing her with high rank. She was a pretty girl who flashed a lovely smile at the girls before they left.

The room they went to was on the top floor and Hinata had noticed the room where Shino was a few doors back, Hinata thought it would have been nice for him to go to the party '_then again considering he isn't good at socializing perhaps it was best. I hope he's doing alright back there._' Hinata was letting her thoughts drift as she often did, when Temari finally managed the seemingly 'difficult' job of unlocking a door and pulled her inside '_Temari is so tough maybe if I was more like her people would notice me more…Oh. My. God._' Hinata suddenly gasped at the extravagant hotel suite she was standing in. It was very large and had a few steps down into a living area arrangement. The couches were placed in a circle around a small table, and everything was a creamy pink colour, or light red. There was a drinks counter against the left wall, it looked like it was made of oak, it was shiny and all the bottles inside it looked strangely expensive. Hinata could have sworn she saw a bottle with diamonds on. Turning her attention to the other side of the room she saw an arch leading to what she took to be the Kitchen. Beside the arch was a door, the girl wanted to know what was through there. She knew it would be the bedroom, but since she was to be staying in a room which was probably identical to this one she wanted to see more of it. "Go amuse yourself Hinata. I'm going to get us a drink." The blonde kunoichi exclaimed. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, the heiress proceeded through the large door.

The room was quite spacious and everything was red and there was a thin white door which obviously led to an ensuite bathroom. Hinata's eyes eventually settled on the bed, she stared at it; there were red and dark pink pillows at the top, a lot of them. She wondered how people were expected to get into a bed with that many pillows. Looking down the bed she noticed that the mattress looked soft, and had a silk over cover which was deep purple and see through, causing the red from the duvet to radiate through the thin fabric. The room looked like it was meant for lovers. There were candles everywhere and a few roses here and there. Not the mention the mirrors which seemed to surround the whole bed, even the roof. '_Why would anybody want to __**watch**__ themselves sleeping? That's just __**weird**__, and it's on the roof too. It's not like you __**need**__ to look great in bed' _the unsuspecting Hinata pondered, pouting in her confusion. Her attention soon fixed on the large French doors leading to a small balcony, she strolled over to the doors, attempting to peer through the glass she realized it wasn't going to work. The glass was working like a mirror with the reflection of the room's light shining on it. Solving the problem the raven haired beauty lifted her hands and placed them either side of her face, shielding the glass she was looking through. It was a wonderful view, you could see most of Suna from there and under the starlight, it radiated a blue shimmer. '_Wow…It's so beautiful. I've never seen __**anything**__ so amazing_'. "HINATA?!?" a familiar voice called to her from the other room, letting her know that their drinks were ready. The young girl turned away from the view, returning to her friend.

Taking a seat beside Temari, Hinata looked at the small dainty glass holding a cloudy substance "What is this?" She enquired gaining a small wave from the blonde "Oh its just a little mixture I cooked up. Try it I **promise** you'll like it" She said with a grin. Hesitantly the shy female leaned forward and cupped the glass in her hand, guiding it to her mouth she tipped it back slightly to wet her lips, just enough to get an idea of whether it was good or not. Licking the liquid from her moist mouth, Hinata decided that simply wetting her lips was not going to give her enough taste so she took a slight sip. '_Mmmm this __**is**__ nice. I can't even __**taste**__ the alcohol_'' The Hyuuga beamed and began to drink some more. She had never drank alcohol before and wasn't sure just what was supposed to happen but she wasn't going to ponder over that. Right now she just wanted to have fun with her good friend, as Temari had became a good friend to her quite suddenly considering they barely knew each other before tonight. Turning to her companion with a smile the blonde reached for her own drink. The two positioned themselves comfortably on the couch, which meant sprawled out with their feet dangling over the edges. They had been talking for over half an hour before anyone else arrived.

Who knew Hinata could laugh so laud. Temari had cracked a joke about Naruto and ramen, now the shy delicate girl couldn't stop laughing, she was almost on the floor. '_Shit! I wonder if she can breathe._' The blonde wondered as she watched the other choke and splutter all over the place in attempts to calm herself. Though the two girls were disturbed from their little scene and the younger managed to control her giggling as they heard the door slide open. Turning to see who had interrupted their fun there stood three older guests, they were definitely from the sand village. A boy and two girls had just entered and were now gawking around the place. The boy was quite tall and skinny, he looked so thin in fact that one might think that he would break if cuddled too hard. He had a dark tan and black hair, he had deep dark hazel eyes. The boy was wearing a plain white shirt which clung to his body showing off just how small the boy's features were, you could clearly see his ribs poking out of his chest, which caused him to look rather unhealthy, and dark jeans. The latter had his arm around the waist on a blonde girl to his left. She was quite a bit smaller than the boy next to her and might have been about Hinata's height. She was wearing a short skirt which was denim and a black backless strap top, this was pink. The girl had long hair down to her waist and dashing green eyes. She wasn't very pretty but neither was she ugly, she suited the boy standing to her side nicely. The other girl was exquisitely beautiful; she had dark blue hair and pale blue eyes and was wearing a full length dress, it was cream and slit at the side right up to her hip. Its strap tied around the girl's slender neck. She had short hair it was in a bob and came lower at the front. It was almost exactly like the hair style Hinata had worn back when she was a genin.

"Heya!" Temari jumped out of her seat and cried "Guys this is Hinata," She said pointing to the now uneasy girl on the seat "Hinata **this** is Kaname," pointing to the blue haired lady who had now turned to face the two and had begun striding towards them, she smiled politely before turning to Hinata and giving her a kindly nod "She's Kankurou's girl" Temari giggled "and **that's** Pumpkin and Reno." Now pointing to the couple who were still standing by the door however the short blonde quickly dragged her partner over to the seats before bouncing straight onto one "Oh my **god**, **this** is going to be **such** a blast **man**!" the girl cried in anticipation, her boyfriend simply took a seat next to her, grinning at her outburst. The shorter haired female giggled to herself "Oh Pumpkin, the party hasn't even **started** yet. Kankurou still isn't here, or Gaara and I'm **sure** he told me that there would be **three** Konoha shinobi, not only **one**" turning to face Hinata she gave her a questioning look. "Oh, um, w-well I don't think that there will be three of us but Naruto-kun will probably come, he's with Gaara now." Hinata replied, blushing, to the girl who was now next to her. "Aww, **Temari** she's so **cute**" Pumpkin cried with a grin stretching fully across her face Temari only replied by telling the three about Hinata's shyness and about Naruto before pouring them all her mixture.

"So, Hinata," Kaname started "Are you and this **Naruto** guy a couple?" Hinata's smile faded as she felt the furious heat rush to her face '_I wish_' was what she thought but she also knew she was too shy to actually say it "Hmmph, I wish!" the heiress replied, gasping at what she had just said "Ooooh, **that** sounds interesting!" Pumpkin shot forwards to hear more. Hinata felt like she was going to faint '_oh god just kill me now._' seeing the obvious shock on the latter's face, Temari decided to explain things further herself, and managed to, just in time for the two jinchuuriki, followed by the birthday boy to come bursting through the door. Kankurou shot straight over to Kaname kissing her on the forehead before taking a seat at the end of the couch next to his love. Naruto contemplated sitting next to Hinata but since he was still mad about that dance he decided against it and sat with Gaara, directly across from her.

"So what's happening now then, **birthday boy**!?!" Pumpkin beamed at her friend who seemed to expect this from the hyperactive, bouncy youngster at the other side of the table from him, he shot her a quick smirk before whispering in a voice meant to be heard by the others too, which it was "We're doing dares, **mixed** with a drinking game" grasping the situation, everyone seemed happy and most seemed exited about this. "Aaaaaaah! Oh. My. God. **This** is going to be **such** banter!" came a shout, again from the loud teen. Naruto took the time to consider who the three unknown people were, '_the loud one and the skinny one are __**definitely**__ together_' he concluded '_She looks about 16, and he looks about the same, maybe older_' turning his gaze to the blue haired girl at the opposite end of the set up '_She's __**definitely**__ Kankurou's bird. She must be the one he was telling us about. She **l**__**ooks**__ about his age. Oh __**great**__ that would make me and Hinata the youngest here._' Naruto thought, forgetting all about the redhead at his side. Soon Temari had poured new drinks before she finally sat next to Reno and stated "I am **not** a slave, if you want more drink **now**, then get it yourself." She sounded so serious but everyone knew she wasn't fussed.

Naruto now had his gaze fixed on the Hyuuga opposite him; he wanted to know why her face had been so flushed as they had come in. '_I __**wonder**__ what they were talking about._' Deciding that it was none of his business and he probably wouldn't want to know what these girls had been talking about while no men were in the room. He brought his thoughts back to the room and decided this party was going to get interesting.

* * *

**I made this one strangely longer hehe xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	10. A tragic dare

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"Well I dunno bout you guys. But **I'm** starving!" Kaname exclaimed, her face beaming brightly as Kankurou wrapped his arms round her waist "Hmm, There's **loads** of snacks in the kitchen but I aint getting them. **Remember** I'm no slave" Temari spoke before sticking her tongue cheekily "Oh, I'll get them" Hinata gave in since she didn't want an argument ensuing, plus she hadn't got to check out the kitchen yet.

As she entered the kitchen she saw the many trays of food sprawled out all over the gleaming silver worktops. Everything in the kitchen was sparkling and bright, it felt so clean. There was a large dining table in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools all around it; these too were silver, with white cushion pads. It looked too comfy for a kitchen. However the heiress had a problem on her hands '_How on __**earth**__ do I get __**all **__of them through __**there**_' she questioned looking dumbly at the luscious food in front of her. "Um, I-I think I might need a little help please?" the raven haired girl requested simply. "HINATA!" she heard her blonde friend scream at her "Y-yes?" a started Hinata responded "I told you not to stutter," was all the girl said to her before turning to Naruto and telling him "Well…Go help Hinata then." The blond didn't want to go through, it wasn't that he didn't want to help her, it was just he was still wound up about the guy she had danced with. So reluctantly he found himself approaching the kitchen.

"God. There really **is** a lot of munch here huh, Hinata?" The boy asked lazily hoping that she hadn't noticed he was avoiding her. "Yes there **sure** is, Naruto-kun, so could you **please** come help me with it. I'll **never** manage on my own" Naruto found himself slightly taken aback by the shy girl's response. She hadn't even stuttered once '_Maybe…drink has this effect on her_' He pondered quietly in his thoughts for a moment. As the raven haired beauty turned her head and gave Naruto a sweetest smile ever, she held her arm out and on it was a tray with small sausages and cheese squares. It also had crackers and a dip. He proceeded to take the plate from Hinata before she turned and snatched up another for him, and another, and another. Before she began to stack herself with trays.

As they finally dragged the remaining snacks through to the table, they found that the other six teens had begun the game already. Feeling slightly left out Naruto immediately rushed to the table, taking his seat again. Hinata didn't mind the fact that she and Naruto had missed a few rounds of the game, it seemed nothing important had happened anyway. Plus. She loved the fact that she had been with Naruto that whole time, about 5 minutes, and hadn't stuttered once, or blushed…much. Taking her seat again she found herself plopping down onto the cushiony surface, she was rather surprised at her movement, acting so leisurely, when, usually she was so courteous. Choosing not to ponder on the latter she reached out to the table to see if there was anything worth eating. She had seen a type of sausage roll with a creamy sauce inside and it had looked rather appealing…searching the table she eventually found it. Letting the taste engulf her, she let out a light "Mmmm" sound; she had never tasted anything so good!

"So…I believe it's **your** turn Temari..." came a small voice from the black haired boy sitting next to Pumpkin, This had been the first time the two Konoha ninja had heard the boy speak. "Ahh, Yes! **Where** was I, Hmm, Who…**should**…I….choose?" Pausing a moment the girl looked down at the shot glass sitting in front of each candidate; each person playing the game, which happened to be everybody, had a shot glass placed in front of them and whoever was to ask the truth or dare would show who the dare was directed at by pouring a drink of their choice into the poor prey's shot glass. If the teen was to answer a truth question incorrectly or to fail a dare then they would HAVE to drink the liquid, no excuses! Choosing a pale pink coloured drink, Temari moved the bottle to pumpkin's glass. "Truth or dare…Pumpkin?" the blonde questioned as the now extremely exited girl almost leaped out of her seat, "**DARE**! **Definitely** dare, how could I not, I mean, I'm **finally** getting a go. **YES**!!!"

"Very well, my **dear**, Pumpkin…I dare **you** to kiss…Hinata" she began "and I'm not talking just any kiss, I'm talking full kiss, including tongues." She smirked at the look on both girls faces, it was like pure horror. '_**Well**__ since I am __**trying**__ to get Naruto attracted to her, I might as well pull out __**all**__ the stops. And everybody knows there is __**nothing**__ that turns guys on __**more**__ than watching two girls make out_'' Temari knew this, she had proved it on many occasions, using the trick to her own advantage. Everybody turned their gaze to the two youngsters, Naruto had to stop himself from choking on the mixture he was sipping, and Kankurou burst out into unstoppable laughter. "Kankurou. It's **not** funny" Pumpkin cried "but I **always** do my dares, since I'm a lightweight I'd rather **not **get **too** bleezin before the fun's **really** started! So…how about it Hinata?" the heiress didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to make pumpkin fail her dare '_How bad can it be? I mean I'll just close my eyes and imagine its Naruto_' she thought to herself, knowing that it really wouldn't be so easy, but since she had had a few glasses of Temari's magic mixture, whatever it was, she didn't feel near so embarrassed or shy. She found it rather easy to lean forward over the table and wait for the blonde to come forward. Pumpkin raised her body over the table placing a hand on the surface for balance and the other she used to pull the Kunoichi, who was just inches from her face, forward and into a kiss. It wasn't hard for her to slip her tongue into the younger girl's mouth as she had already opened it; Hinata was hoping to get the kiss over with as fast as she could. Everybody was watching them and the pair could feel the eyes on them. The blond jinchuuriki, who was one of the people closest to the two kissing girls, was fighting very hard to stop his gaping mouth from drooling and his now heated crotch from hardening. As they broke the kiss, Hinata felt her face heat up, and noticed the girl in front of her also had a blush on her face, this had been more embarrassing than expected, but it hadn't been as bad as she had expected, she had successfully imagined it was Naruto. Like in her dreams, although it definitely felt different than she would have imagined Naruto's kiss to be. "I bet you liked **that** babe!" Pumpkin beamed to her boyfriend whose face subsequently turned red along with the other girls. Temari began giggling and Hinata knew exactly why she had used that dare '_She did it because she thought it would make Naruto like me, I __**doubt**__ it worked._' Was what the raven haired girl thought before she turned her gaze to the boy in front of her and realized that he was staring right at her, however he quickly snapped his vision off her when their eyes met. '_**Maybe**__, Temari's plan __**is **__working. __**Maybe,**__ he __**did**__ like that kiss, __**maybe**__, what I saw in his face at the club __**was**__ jealousy. But then again, __**maybe**__ not._'

Temari now had to drink the shot that she had poured for Pumpkin. It was the rules of the game. If the person being dared or truthed pulled it off, then the darer had to drink the shot they had poured their prey. Temari downed it in one, like it was nothing. But she knew she couldn't get drunk until she got her friends hitched up, which she had 100 confidence in. She had already discussed it with everybody else at the table when the two had been trailing the appetizers from the kitchen, they all knew what she was up to and had decided to help. Time flew by after the kiss. Smaller dares ensued, but nothing noteworthy took place, considering most of the people there had a partner. A few truths were asked but a lot were not answered. Hinata had managed to answer most of her dares well, except from one, where she was asked to name who she liked. I had been Naruto's question too.

He had asked her if she liked anyone in more than a friendship way and she had successfully answered with a "yes" but when it got round to him again he followed up on his previous answer and asked her who it was. She, of course, couldn't handle the pressure and took the shot. Naruto seemed displeased at this; he had wanted to know who he was up against. Pumpkin and Reno had headed to the bedroom after a few rounds too, leaving only the sand siblings, Hinata, Naruto and Kaname. But it was in the midst of all the fun that Kankurou had an evil idea, one that he knew would definitely work, but he would probably get a fair few slaps along with the happy outcome, but he wasn't fussed, he wanted his friends to be happy and that's what they would be. '_They __**will**__ thank me for this later!_''

It didn't take long before Kankurou was asked the fateful question "Truth or dare?" by his lovely girlfriend, Kaname. Choosing the easiest and fastest way out he went for truth. "Hmm, lets see. Erm…Ah! I've **got** it. Is it true that **I** was your **first** girlfriend? **Or** did you **lie** about all the others?" and again choosing the easiest way out, Kankurou took his shot without a second thought. "HEY! Kankurou, that's **not** fair you could have at least **lied** first!" The girl at his side moaned. Deciding to ignore her, he moved on to his turn. Turning to the table he grabbed the tallest bottle which had a deep red coloured mixture inside. He proceeded to pour it into his little brother's cup. "**What** are you **doing** Kankurou!? You **know** Gaara can't drink that stuff he's **allergic**." Wearing an evil grin he responded simply "Well…I guess he'll just have to **avoid **drinking it." '_Oh, Kankurou, what are you playing at?_' His sister was now seriously worried about her older brothers intentions.

"So…Gaara…Truth or dare?"

"You know I'd **never** pick truth. It's a dare!" the redhead beamed with pride and excitement until he heard his dare.

"Just kiss Hinata. Again like the other kiss, I want it to be done properly **with** tongues" Kankurou now had one of the scariest faces seen; it was half a glare and half a smirk. '_Come on little brother, get this party started'_

Gaara didn't know what to do, he knew he couldn't drink the shot, it would be devastating if he did. He remembered the only time he had ever drunk it before and had been in hospital for a week fighting for his life. '_**Why**__ is he giving me this dare? __**What**__ is he thinking? He __**knows**__ I can't __**possibly**__ do that to Naruto. We're __**supposed**__ to be getting him and Hinata together, __**not**__ causing trouble._' Hinata just sat there staring blankly at the table, kissing a girl was one thing but a boy was another, she knew it was just a dare but she wasn't sure if she felt entirely comfortable about it. Sure she had enough alcohol in her to do it, but she just didn't want to. She only wanted to kiss Naruto. Gaara sat for a minute before deciding that he couldn't betray his friend and he reached out to take the shot. Everybody started in awe when suddenly he was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. "Naruto?" He looked up to see his blue eyed friend, staring at him like he was mad "What are you doing Gaara?" the blond began

"you **know** you can't drink that, just kiss her."

"But…Naruto?"

"Its **not** like I care, I just don't want you to get hurt." Naruto said sharply, he wanted to get his message through and was fed up of Gaara treating him like Hinata was his.

The words cut through Hinata who was still peering deeply at the table. '_He doesn't care? He doesn't care. He doesn't care! He never will care. Not about me. I'm such a disgrace, why did I ever __**bother**__ coming here I should have gone back to my room earlier, all Temari gave me was false hope. He __**doesn't**__ see me, He'll __**never**__ see me!' _Trying to fight back tears Hinata's heartache quickly turned into anger and she jumped up from the couch and progressed around the table until she stood directly ahead of Naruto, she was facing Gaara. Grabbing him by the collar she pulled him up from his seat and slammed her lips to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Gaara was now a mix of emotions; he wasn't entirely sure whether to be shocked or petrified '_What is she doing? Trying to eat me? Shy little girl, my ass!'_ Naruto was only shocked, he didn't even have the time to be jealous as the kiss lasted only a few seconds. Pulling away from the jinchuuriki at her face she turned sharply, meeting the gaze of the knucklehead on the seat "There. The dare's **done**. Are you happy now?" The raven haired girl snapped at the unsuspecting boy in front of her. She could feel the tears pouring down her face, knowing her makeup was probably a streaming mess down her face didn't help her feel better, but she didn't really care right now, she was far too worked up to care right now. Naruto just started at her, his eyes widening when he saw the tears rolling slowly down her face. He hated this, seeing her cry '_**Why**__ Hinata? __**Why**__ did you do that? __**Why **__are you so angry? __**Why**__ are you crying?_' these were the questions running through his head. He was so confused, but it didn't stop him wanting to cry along with her. Just watching her break down made Naruto want to die. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. Hinata soon realized that she wasn't going to get an answer and feeling totally ashamed and embarrassed she rushed to the door before telling the others that she was turning in for the night, that she had, had too much drink and needed sleep. But they all knew why she was leaving.

As soon as Hinata had left the room, everyone, except Naruto, had turned to glare at Kankurou, who at this point was downing the shot he had poured for his brother. The boy simply smiled as he wiped a small trickle off his chin that had leaked from the drink. After a few seconds, as Naruto was hit by reality, he dashed out of the room and proceeded after Hinata at top speed leaving the four behind at the table to kill Kankurou.

"What the **hell** did you **do**, kankurou?" Kaname yelled in his ear.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" the boy sniggered in reply before feeling a sharp pain in his cheek as his head was flung to the side. Looking to see who the expected slap had come from, he peered up to see his sister staring down at him.

"How on earth could **that** have seemed like a **good** bloody idea? You have **ruined** everything!" the blonde was fuming; Kankurou was sure that if he looked hard enough he might actually see steam coming from her ears. But, he decided it was time to explain why it had been a good idea.

"Well…you see…Now we have two teenagers who fancy the **pants** off each other, in the **same** room, and they have **both** been drinking. They probably won't stay mad for very long. **Especially** since they have** already** kissed."

"They've **already** kissed?" His girlfriend questioned but was answered by, instead of Kankurou, Gaara.

"Yeh, they kissed in the woods when Hinata first got that cut on her neck. But Hinata doesn't remember it because she was too ill. Naruto told us before we got here." Gaara seemed more pleased now, it seems he understood the plan his brother had come up with and obviously agreed that it would work.

The conversation was interrupted then as the bedroom door creaked open and a very bare Pumpkin stood with the see-through bed cover wrapped around her dainty body "What's all the racket about, did something happen?" the curious girl asked, before the whole room burst out into laughter. When they eventually contained there giggling Temari answered her "Oh, no, Pumpkin, It's **nothing**, it's **over** now. Just go back to, to **whatever** it is you were doing." The girl was now extremely confused but complied with her friend's request and returned to her boyfriend.

* * *

**There's going to be lemon in the next chapter, its not too bad but if you don't want to read it, then just skip it xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	11. At long lust

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Hinata threw her door open and slammed it shut behind her before sliding her body down to the soft carpet, her back leaning on the door. She cried for a moment more before realizing that it was doing nothing in her favor, so she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice cold water to sober herself up a little. It didn't seem to do her much good. Her head was spinning and her vision slightly blurry, she wasn't sure if the latter was from tears or alcohol. Nevertheless after downing the glass she shuffled her way through to the bedroom, slipped her boots off, and fell back onto the bed, throwing her arms out she lay still for a moment considering what had just conspired.

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!

The raven haired girl was shaken from her thoughts when she heard someone banging at the door, it was so loud that she thought it might break off its hinges '_Who on earth could __**that**__ be?_'

"Go away!" The teary eyed Hyuuga shakily said as she tried to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Open the door, Hinata, I **need** to speak to you!" The boy cried from the other side. Hinata knew it was Naruto and she began to cry more, she didn't want to see him. '_He probably just wants to __**shout**__ at me for earlier_' so Hinata lay in silence, fighting tears as she turned onto her side and snuggled into the pillows.

"I **SWEAR** IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'LL JUST **HAVE** TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Naruto…J-just leave me alone…p-please…please" Hinata's voice was trembling and Naruto noticed, '_is she crying?_'

"H-hinata? Are you crying? **That's** itI'm coming in!" Naruto yelled as he charged for the door. Slamming his weight onto it, the lock popped and the door sprang open. Hinata was shocked, and began to feel afraid as she heard the door tear open. She began to relax though, when she heard the boy close the door behind him '_at __**least**__ he didn't break it_' she thought to herself in relief. But she soon began to feel even more uncomfortable when she felt his presence nearing the bedroom. Slowly the door opened, Hinata could only lie still on the bed, her back was turned towards the door as she still had the comfort of the pillows to her chest. The blond stood there for a moment, he could see she was upset, it didn't take a genius to work that one out, he just didn't know why.

"What's **wrong** Hinata? What was that all about?" the boy asked in a soothing voice as he moved onto the bed and put his hand on her side which forced Hinata to answer. "Ok Naruto, if you **really** want to know then I'll just come **right** out and say it!" the now rather annoyed heiress snapped as she spun round and came face to face with the boy she loved, she felt the tears begin to well up in her opal eyes again, but tried her best to fight them "**Not** counting Pumpkin since she's a girl, I just gave away my **first** kiss to a guy I **barely** know cause I was angry that the **one** person I have **always** wanted to be with **doesn't** care about me in the **least** and I'm so **stupid** that I only **just** realized that now! There, **that's** why." Naruto stared blankly at the kunoichi in front of him. His brain was going so fast he couldn't keep track of what was happening. All he knew was that Hinata was really beautiful, even with huge mascara smudges down her face and eyes still red from weeping, and then he realized. '_First kiss? But we…_'

"Hinata? That **wasn't **you're first kiss." He could see the confusion on her face so decided to explain. "When we were in the woods the night you cut your neck, I kissed you, maybe you don-hmph" Hinata gave the knucklehead no time to finish his sentence as she connected their lips together into the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Naruto brought his hands up to cup her face before pulling away "Hinata? **Do** you remember?" She replied with a nod before brushing their lips together again. Looking into each others eyes, their noses touching, Naruto began to kiss her again, deepening it this time. Soon the sweetness turned into passion and the teens were all over each other. Naruto had wrapped his arms around Hinata and was fiddling with the clips on the back of her dress. Hinata now had one hand resting at the top of the blonde's chest and the other was behind his neck pulling him into their kiss. Hinata was still sitting on the bed with her legs bent and her body leaning fully on the boy whose arms she was in. Naruto still had his legs dangling off the bed.

The two were enjoying the taste of each other when Naruto managed to unclip the back of Hinata's dress. They both froze and Hinata pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes. '_Oh man I've ruined __**everything **__she's going to __**hate **__me now_' He thought and was about to explain that he hadn't intended undressing her when she suddenly began pulling his shirt off of his shoulders and threw it to the ground. "H-h-hinata?" The boy stuttered before the opal eyed female in his arms leaned in for another kiss but Naruto didn't want just a kiss now, he was getting other ideas. Moving his lips towards hers he turned his head slightly at the last minute and began nibbling at her jaw line, licking, sucking and biting lightly, he felt the girl's breath become uneven. While he did this he slowly ran his hand up and down her back, tickling her, loving the slight moans he was gaining every time he got to her hips. With his other hand he was carefully pealing the dress off of the Hyuuga's petite body.

After he had the outfit down to her waist he pulled away from her neck to glance at her gorgeous form, and, as he had seen through her top, she was well endowed in the breast compartment and her waist was small and delicate, she was wearing a black strapless bra. Naruto soon stopped when he heard her giggle, he realized he had been staring and began to move back to her. She stopped him by giving his crotch a light rub, this caused the boy's already throbbing hard-on to ache and grow even bigger, it was now painfully trying to push threw his trousers. Naruto stopped moving, he couldn't move, as the beautiful girl in front of him started to rub slightly harder he felt like he was melting "Nnnhh" He moaned. Hinata stopped and the look of disappointment covered Naruto's face at the lack of contact. Slowly she lifted herself off the bed slightly, resting herself on her knees before swiping the dress out from beneath her. She let out another laugh when she saw the blond gasp at the sight of her body. She was wearing black frilly French pants which matched her bra and Naruto stared in awe at her shape. '_I can't believe __**I'm**__ the one __**she**__ likes_' the jinchuuriki thought as Hinata began to take the lead again by unzipping his black trousers. He didn't quite realize until he felt himself being released from the tight, hot prison "Nyah! Oh my…god Hinata" the boy gasped when she slid his trousers down to his knees, he had helped of course by lifting his body up when the cold air hit his erection.

She loved the way he called her name and wanted to hear it more but sadly for her he wasn't going to let her take control quite so easily. Flipping her over onto her back Naruto began to map her body, tickling some parts, smoothing others, he couldn't believe just how perfect she really was! He positioned himself over her and stared into her eyes, his knees on either side of her hips and his chest slouched over her abdomen, he leant in and kissed her passionately. The dark haired female made no objection, she was enjoying this far too much to even think of what might happen if she let the teen atop her get too exited. His fingers still mapping her body Naruto found a hand stopping at the top of her pants, he lightly stroked the skin causing Hinata to stir slightly and push deeper into the kiss. But he wanted her to moan like she had done before. Deciding that she wasn't going to stop him he slid his hand down between her underwear. Slowly he began to make his way down to her clit, noting how soft her skin felt, from what he could tell she had probably shaven recently. He began to rub her gently making her moan and shudder beneath him. He lavished the pleasure he was giving her and began to grind his hand harder against her. "Nnnnya...Ah, N-naruto!" she screamed, breaking their kiss to throw her head back. Hearing her call his name made the boy grin seductively, Hinata couldn't see him though, she had her eyes shut tight, focusing her attention fully on his movements. His other hand now had her right breast out of the cup and was playing with the nipple, making it pert. Naruto took his chance to lock onto her neck and he began to nibble at it, Hinata felt like she was going to burst, like she was on fire, and she loved it. After he found the perfect spot beneath the female's ear, he bit down hard causing the girl to gasp loudly and squirm against him. Soothing her skin with his tongue, he began to suck the area, causing a noticeable bruise to develop.

He could feel how wet he was making Hinata and he wanted to satisfy her more. Moving his hand down slightly he found his fingers reaching her sex and he began running his index finger up and along her opening. The opal eyed girl now had her eyes open and on the boy on top of her, their eyes were connected for what seemed like forever, before she felt Naruto slip his finger up inside her. Letting out a gasp she threw her head back again, this time not only in pleasure, it hurt too. Feeling her shake the male began to move his finger in and out, rubbing his palm against her clit and driving his girl to her peak. Soon Hinata forgot about the pain as the pleasure was overwhelming. He quickened the pace as he felt her hips thrust lightly in coordination with his movements. She began to breathe loudly and he could feel her tighten around his finger so Naruto pushed harder into her, letting out a long and high pitched groan Hinata flung her body up off the bed and wrapped her arms around the blond tightly as she came to climax.

After removing his finger from Hinata's pants and flopping over to her side, Naruto held his woman in his arms and stroked her hair softly. Her breathing took time to return to its normal rhythm but when it did she let out a quiet sigh before turning her thoughts to the boy next to her, whose aching length hadn't relaxed at all. She planned to continue what she had started before the little interruption. So slowly she slid her hand down to Naruto's orange boxers, which were now moist in pre-cum. Naruto hadn't noticed her hand until it touched his tip, she ran a finger softly along his slit, even through his underwear it was making his world spin. She was teasing him. Beginning to slide her hand up and down his covered shaft, she heard him let out a groan, smiling slightly to herself she proceeded to slip his boxers off of his length.

"Mmmnh" the jinchuuriki moaned as the cold air hit his throbbing hard-on. Hinata sure knew how to work her boy, she wanted him to call her name again, she wanted to hear it, she needed to know that he wanted her. Lightly tracing her fingers up and down the blonde's sex, he began to stir and shake as he felt shivers shoot through his spine. "S-stop…T-t-ah-teasing, m-me" he managed to choke out threw gasps and moans '_Not yet, I __**wont**__ stop yet. You have to say my __**name**__, Naruto, say my __**name**_' Slowly Hinata used her finger to circle the head, causing Naruto even more discomfort, his pre-cum dripping down the length. But she wouldn't let up she was going to make him say it. Using his pre-cum to lubricate her fingers, she squeezed lightly just below the tip sending chills up Naruto's spine and causing him to yell out in pleasure. "Oh, ohh god, Hinata!" he moaned out as his body froze for a second.

As soon as she heard her name she circled her hand around his arousal and began to work up and down. Her hand was petite and delicate around his large length, he was surprised she managed to get all of him in her grip, he looked so much bigger than usual and her hand was so small. As she continued to work him faster Naruto couldn't help thrusting into her hand to increase his pleasure, he wanted more, faster and harder. As if she read his mind Hinata tightened her grip around his sex and quickened the pace, the boy was leaking pre-cum all over the place and she knew he was ready to cum. Using her other hand to grab his boxers, she readied herself to catch him when he came. She could feel his pulse shooting through his length and began working even faster. Her arm hurt now but she didn't mind, she was going to pleasure him like he had done to her. Naruto's body went numb and he felt like all his blood was rushing between his legs. He let out a stretched moan as he came. The raven haired girl watched her lovers face, smiling at what she had done to him, and at how successfully she had managed to catch his come in his boxers.

After relaxing a while Naruto began to move himself and his love round so that they were lying on the pillows. The girl positioned herself on his chest, it was still sticky with sweat. '_I can't __**believe **__this is happening. __**Maybe**__ I'm just dreaming. Yeh, __**Maybe**__ this is __**all**__ some drunken fantasy. Even if it is though, I don't care._' She sighed in his arms and turned her head to look into his eyes. Seeing that he was already asleep she carefully released herself from his grasp and proceeded to cover him in the blankets before returning to his side and snuggling into his arms once more. She watched his face as he breathed and slowly let sleep take over her tired body.

* * *

**Eeee! I'm quite pleased with it . I hope you weren't hoping for more because that's not coming till later in the story xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	12. A painful awakening

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

As the sun rose into the sky and swept the desert into an orange haze a young blond boy stirred from sleep, awoken by a rather strong pain in his head. "Hnnn, Ouch, my head." Naruto whined under his breathe, grasping his head with his hands. Opening his eyes the bright morning light shone straight into his blue pools causing the boy to squirm and turn away from the large glass doors. Then he reopened his eyes and began to observe the raven haired beauty that was now inches from his face. He could feel her breath on his lips and lightly brushed his lips over her forehead before carefully getting out of bed to search the hotel for aspirin.

Realizing he had nothing but his orange boxers on which now had stains right down the front, Naruto concluded that he needed to find something more fitting for walking around the building. Making his way to the en-suit bathroom. Naruto's eyes scanned the room, hurting every time he moved them, eventually finding a white bathrobe. He quickly snatched it up and proceeded to put it straight on. Rushing out of the hotel room, the blond sped down the corridor trying to find someone he knew or someone who could give him aspirin, or any drug that would cure his aching head.

Meanwhile a rather dozy blonde began to stir from her sleep. Lucky for Temari, she never got hangovers so was feeling considerably better than anyone else who had been at the after party the night before. She headed through to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water before returning to the living area and giggled at the leftovers of her friends who had all passed out the night before all over the place. The only teenagers, who had slept in a bed, had been Pumpkin and Reno and Hinata and Naruto. Of course Temari knew nothing of what had conspired between the two Konoha ninja the night previous. No she didn't have a clue. She had her suspicions though and while watching her mates wriggle in their sleep was extremely entertaining, she decided that making a trip to Hinata's room would be better.

"Mmmm…Ahhh" Hinata moaned in her sleep and yawned while slowly opening her eyes. Her head felt like it was swollen, her eyes felt stingy, and she was finding it hard to remember how she got into bed or even where she was. After dragging herself out of bed she made her way through to the bathroom to see what she looked like, peering into the mirror she saw an awful sight. Her hair was a mess and the clips that had been holding it up had been dislodged and were now hanging all over the place. Then she noticed her makeup, which was smeared all over her face too. She concluded that she must have had too much to drink and she must have been crying. After washing her face and throwing on her clothes from her backpack which had been taken to the room the previous day, she headed through to make herself some breakfast, but was disturbed by a knock on the door. "Helloooo, Hinata…go let me in please." She definitely knew that voice so she let her friend in.

After making them both some breakfast, simple bacon, eggs and toast, Hinata returned to the living area where her friend had been waiting. Placing the plates in front of both herself and Temari, she began to eat. Temari looked at the food for a minute before taking her first bite. "God, Hinata, this is **really** good" the blonde stated before shoveling the rest down her throat, opal eyes stared in awe at how fast the girl was eating. Finishing her breakfast quickly Temari turned to her friend and began to ask what had happened the night before.

"So…what happened after you guys got back here? You **did** make up didn't you?" the blonde questioned, excitement showing in her voice. "Erm…w-well, I don't r-remember **anything** from half way th-through the after p-party" the kunoichi replied in her shy quiet voice. "Jeez Hinata. That's **no** use. You're stuttering **again**!" Temari almost yelled. "And don't worry if you can't remember now. It'll **probably** come back to you soon"

"Ok" was all the younger girl could say in reply '_I want to know what happened at the party too. She knows, if I ask her she__** should**__ tell me._' "Em, Temari?"

"Yes"

"W-what happened at th-the after party?"

"Well…" Temari began her long description of the previous night's occurrences. Just a few rooms down the corridor and Naruto had been making his way through the hotel when he walked right into Gaara. '_I wonder if he has aspirin_' was what both the teens were thinking, but Gaara was the first to ask. "Aww, you mean you don't have any" The blond had responded before grabbing the redhead's arm and dragging him down the corridor to help search for painkillers. "So…Naruto? What happened last night?" Gaara asked before winking at his blue eyed mate. "Well nothing much" Naruto replied with his trademark grin stretching over his face "Come on man, you can tell me." And that was when Naruto decided. He definitely preferred Gaara before he turned nice. "I **want** to know the details **too**, I **want** to know **everything**. We **did **try like **really** hard to get you guys together." Sighing Naruto decided to tell his friend what had happened, while they continued looking for aspirin.

'_I can't __**believe**__ all that stuff happened. __**And**__ I stopped stuttering. I __**kissed**__ Gaara! Oh no __**what**__ a mess I must have been in._' Hinata thought in shock at what the blonde beside her had just told said. Her face was now as red as Temari had ever seen it. Looking at the floor Hinata began to wonder what had happened when she returned to her room. She knew she had been with Naruto. She was drunk, what if she had hit him or shouted at him and he now hated her. But then something caught her attention, out of the corner of her eye she saw something on the bedroom floor, she could only see it because she hadn't closed the door earlier. Turning her head fully to inspect the item she saw that it was clothing. Gasping as she realized whose clothes it was, all the colour draining from her face. She stood up fast and made her way to the bedroom, followed by a bewildered Temari.

Temari soon knew why the raven haired heiress was acting so strangely, as she saw Hinata pick up a shirt. It was grey and white stripped and was definitely the same shirt she had seen Naruto in. '_I __**don't**__ think I'm the __**only**__ one here who is __**desperate**__ to know what happened last night_' She thought to herself watching the Hyuuga plop down onto the bed. Hinata closed her eyes and began to recount the events that had taken place, she was beginning to remember the things that her friend had told her now. But that wasn't what she needed to remember she wanted to know what had happened here, in this room, on this bed.

Both the girls' attention was turned sharply through to the apartment door as it crept open and in came Gaara, followed by Naruto. They both looked really bad as they plopped themselves down onto the seats. From what Temari could see they both had hangovers. Deciding that taking the worried Hinata through to the blond might not be such a good idea, she turned to her friend and gestured for her to stay where she was.

Closing the door behind her as she left the bedroom Temari took a seat next to Naruto. '_**Now**__ I'll get to know what happened!_'' she thought in excitement. "Naruto?" she said in a questioning tone. Naruto knew what she was going to ask so he acted on initiative, which was something he was used to doing. "Ask Gaara, I just told him the **whole** thing kay?" blue eyes full of happiness. Temari wondered how he had read her mind and turned her gaze to her brother. Clearing her throat she leant to the side until she was just inches from Naruto's ear, she whispered "I **think **you should go talk to Hinata **right** now." Naruto wasn't sure why but he certainly wasn't against the idea of seeing the heiress again.

Hinata had managed to recall lying on the bed crying and that she and Naruto had kissed. She was filled with happiness at the discovery. But she knew she needed to remember more, she was now worried about what they had done after the kiss. Hearing the door slide open, she turned her head to the boy who had just entered, seeing Naruto again made all the worries disappear. Nearing the bed, Naruto sat on the edge and looked straight into Hinata's eyes. She could see he wasn't well "Are you f-feeling alright N-naruto-kun?" she stuttered, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Nah I feel like shit, my **head** is throbbing like **crazy**, but, how are **you**?" he asked in a soothing voice which made Hinata smile. "Naruto-kun I'm f-fine" Hinata really wanted to know what had happened but she didn't get much of a choice as she soon found herself in the arms of her love. Closing her eyes she began to let her mind drift back to the previous night.

As she let all the feelings and thoughts come rushing back to her, she felt her body move itself and her lips touch Naruto's. Opening her eyes and seeing the boy in front of her she found she suddenly remembered everything. Pushing her lips harder to the boys, she dropped the shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck, he, in turn wrapped his arms around her back pulling her tighter into the embrace.

"Aww, aren't they cute" Temari said from the doorway, causing the two to tear away from each other and each blush at what they had been caught doing. Turning to her little brother she smiled and continued speaking "I guess kankurou really did know what he was doing, eh?" gaining a nod in reply from her little brother she decided to return to the other room to wake her friends and give them the aspirin they would all be craving.

* * *

**xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	13. Dinner

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

The three Konoha ninja planned on returning to their home today. However it took a full day for Naruto and Hinata to recover from their hangovers and so the journey back was delayed a day. Considering they had been a day early when arriving, this didn't cause much of a problem. The day in Suna was typical and boring considering they weren't feeling very well. Shino had decided to take a trip around town as he was feeling fine and the two new lovers had lain around the heiress's hotel room for pretty much all of the day. It had been quiet but this suited the two fine, they were just happy to be in each others company.

It must have been about 8 at night when Naruto had asked Hinata to go out to dinner with him. She had complied happily, a slight blush had crossed her face then, but it had faded quickly as she realized that she and Naruto were an item and there was no need for her to feel ashamed of herself anymore. Wearing their normal casual attire, Hinata had tried to cover up her large love bite with make up, but to no avail, and they had set out shortly after to a large building near the centre of town. It had looked like a palace to the blond, but nothing as complex as the hotel they were currently sleeping at. As they got to the door the opal eyed female felt a light touch on her waist, realizing that Naruto had wrapped his arm around her made her blush uncontrollably, she tried to fight it but found that she couldn't, so she chose to ignore it.

After being led to their table, the pair had ordered their meal and were now talking about things going on in each of their lives. They spoke about a few things. From Iruka, their old sensei, to how Tenten and Neji had began to go out, but had been keeping it a secret, to their own relationship. '_She seems to have forgotten __**who**__ she is, how are we going to __**survive**__ her family!' _Naruto had been caught up in his thoughts as Hinata spoke to him, in her shy, sweet voice. "N-naruto-kun? You're not listening to m-me are you?" she said sarcastically knowing that he wasn't. "Hmm? Oh sorry Hinata I was just thinking."

"Do you w-want to talk about it?"

"Well…" He began, wondering if he should tell her his worries or not. Concluding that since they were now a couple and these things were going to trouble both of them he spoke "I'm not sure how this is going to work, Hinata. I'm just a **nobody**, you're like a **princess** or something, and you're family is **so** strict." His voice slow and tender, as he tried to let her down as easily as possible. Hinata felt her heart crush, she hadn't even thought about her family. She hadn't thought about what would happen to the two of them if word got too far. '_There is __**no**__ way I can let this get __**ruined**_'

"N-naruto…kun." She began, her eyes on the table in front of her. Her plate was nearly cleared but she had suddenly lost her appetite. Naruto, realizing that he had hurt Hinata with his words, was about to try and cheer her up when the raven haired girl's head shot up and looked him straight in the eyes. He could no longer find the strength to speak; it was like she had hypnotized him. After what felt like forever the young kunoichi spoke in a stern and determined voice.

"Naruto. I don't **care** what happens with my family as **long** as I'm with you **nothing **else matters! We'll keep it a secret for as long as we can, telling **only** those we can trust. If my family **does** find out, which is likely, then we will handle it then. I've waited **too** long for you, to just let you slip through my fingers because of my blood!"

The blond across from Hinata just stared in awe and utter surprise at his little lady's outburst. Standing up promptly he walked round the table and grabbed Hinata by the wrist tugging her up off her chair. The raven haired female was surprised to say the least. Naruto had always been so gentile with her. Looking into his eyes again in surprise, she saw that his eyes were glazed and a slow, wet tear had trickled its way down his cheek. Naruto allowed his hand to loosen and he grasped her hand in his. Taking his other arm and wrapping it around Hinata's back he pulled her forward into a passionate kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, their oral organs danced for a few seconds before they were interrupted by the sounds of cheering onlookers. Whistles and claps surrounded the room. The blushing couple broke the kiss and held each other for a while before paying for the meal, which Naruto insisted on doing himself. They strolled back to Hinata's room in silence. After walking her to the door, Naruto swept her into a deep embrace again. '_He's __**so **__warm. This is __**so**__ perfect_' Hinata thought, she was too happy for words. Pulling back slightly the blond whispered into the young kunoichi's ear, "Thank you, Hinata" before turning down the hall to his own room.

Hinata smiled lightly and as soon as her love was out of sight she whispered back to him "No, naruto-kun, thank **you**."

* * *

**The next chapter might be a little boring** **but I'm gonna try make it as interesting as possible xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	14. Heading home

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

They left the next morning. Saying their goodbyes to their friends of Suna the konoha ninja set out at day break, heading back east towards their home. Nauto and Hinata made a point of trying to avoid doing anything suspicious on their way home, that would make their comrade think of them as a couple. The heiress tried to be as silent as she could but she knew she was way too happy to be quiet like she used to be. Naruto didn't need to act any different; the only problem he found was trying to keep his hands of his gorgeous babe. They travelled in near silence for most of the first day stopping for a short snack break before heading back towards the fire country. They made camp shortly after nightfall and took turns keeping watch.

The second day was pretty much the same situation as the previous had been. Today however Naruto was finding it extremely hard to cope. He would sneak glances at her whilst they were diving through the trees and was having trouble keeping her off his mind. Hinata was doing great she didn't have any difficulties when it came to acting, since she was the heir to the Hyuuga clan, she had been taught all the basic principles of being a lady; dancing, acting, singing, pouring tea, setting tables, reading, and writing. The rest of her teachings came when she entered Konoha academy. So she didn't struggle to put up an act, however, Shino soon noticed that she wasn't blushing when Naruto looked at her, or fainting if he touched her when passing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was going on. The two lovers were just lucky that it was Shino who had been selected in their group and not anyone else, who would have likely began snooping around in attempts to figure out what was happening.

Setting up camp on the last night of their journey, Hinata had left alone towards a small river near where they were staying and had gone to get water as they didn't have anything left to drink. After camp was set, Naruto had told Shino that he would stay on watch first and then let Hinata go second and Shino last. Not long after Shino had headed into the tent to sleep Naruto decided to have a short wander, knowing fine that he was not supposed to leave camp, he set off towards the water.

Hinata had just finished filling the buckets when she heard a shuffling noise from the bushes behind her, readying herself she pulled a kunai from her holster, keeping her full attention on the object. Then in one steady and accurate swoop she twisted herself round and sent the kunai flying into the bush, only to see a small rabbit, who dashed quickly from the leaves. The raven haired girl found herself feeling terrible for scaring the poor, defenceless animal. She hated causing anyone pain or stress, even animals. Sighing to herself she began to turn back to the moonlit water, but she was stopped suddenly by hands on each of her arms, pulling her round into a cuddle. Slightly startled at first she immediately assumed that it was Naruto and returned the affectionate gesture. Wrapping her arms round her love and squeezing ever so lightly, she let out a sigh, she had wanted to do this for what felt like forever '_everything feels like a _**_lifetime_**_ when I'm with you, Naruto. _' she thought to herself nuzzling her face into the crevice of his neck. She could smell his scent, she loved the way he smelled; like ramen and oranges.

"Mmm, Hinata?" he spoke, peering up into his big blue eyes, she sent him a questioning look. "How long **have** you liked me?" he asked in an almost serious tone. "Well…since academy I guess. You never really noticed though, and I, I was too **shy** to tell you" the petite girl dropped her gaze to Naruto's chest and giggled at her stupidity before returning her gaze to his face. The moonlight hit his face and made it shine, his eyes seemed to sparkle and Hinata thought he looked the best she had ever seen him. "That's quite a while, Hinata, I'm sorry I was too blind to see it" was the boy's response before he covered the young kunoichi's mouth with light kisses, tender and loving.

Naruto helped Hinata carry the water back to camp and the two stayed together through both their shifts. They spoke quietly for most of the first hours before Hinata dozed off in her boyfriends arms. When she awoke she found herself wrapped in a blanket and saw that it was light. Shino was up and the tent was all packed away. "Morning sleepy head" She heard Naruto's voice softly state before she got herself up and ready to leave for home. They would reach Konoha within five hours max and Hinata knew that the cut on her neck would need to be tended to, she also knew that Sakura would probably be the one to perform the healing. '_How on _**_earth _**_am I supposed to explain the _**_massive_**_ hicky I have on my neck!?! Maybe she won't notice yeh she _**_might _**_just think I got it when I was fighting, yeh that's what I'll tell her_.' Caught in her thoughts Hinata barely realized that it was time to head off. Running to catch up to her friends before the three leapt onto the trees, she couldn't believe just how much her luck had changed, not that it was a bad thing.

* * *

**Hehe I can't wait to write the next xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	15. The return

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The sun was shining brightly over Konoha. It was mid afternoon and there was a slight warm breeze causing the trees to shake lightly. The village was lively today, due to the lovely weather they were experiencing, which was not too common an occurrence here. Through the village entrance, over the slight hill, the three teenagers returned from their mission. They traveled at a steady pace, happy to be home. They were greeted at the gates, and Hinata was subsequently led away to the hospital for her loosely bandaged neck injury. There was no pain anymore, it had already begun to heal, and the only concern was infection. Naruto and Shino proceeded to the Hokage tower to fill Tsunade in on the details of the mission. The blonde watched as Hinata slowly disappeared from his sight. '_Please, be ok Hinata, I __**don't**__ want you to be hurt. __**Don't**__ have an infection, please_' Naruto was pleading in his mind, he hated the thought of the younger woman hurting. 

She had just entered the hospital when she spotted the flamingo hair which belonged to her friend, Sakura. Hinata could feel her heart pounding in her chest, she needed to get through this '_if I must, I will explain the situation and __**surely**__ she'll keep her mouth shut._'

"HINATA!!!" the girl screamed as she rushed towards her.

"Are you hurt?" she had begun after seeing the cloth wrapped around her friends neck "what happened? I thought there wouldn't be **any** difficulties." Hinata sighed in reply, deciding that she should follow through with her initial plan.

"We were attacked on the way to Suna, the enemy **disabled** Shino and Naruto from action and **I** was injured in the neck. There's just a **little** cut and a large bruise, but I'm sure it's alright." Hinata said in a light tone, a delicate smile painting her face, praying that Sakura didn't know the difference between a love bite and a bruise. Sakura's worried expression soon changed when she heard the Hyuuga's convincing explanation "Oh, that's a relief, hehe, I thought it might have been **serious**. Come with me and I'll clean it up properly." The girl sighed and began to lead Hinata through to a small room, usually used for routine check ups. Hinata was becoming increasingly nervous, she wasn't entirely sure that her plan would work. Following the girl none the less she entered the small room, taking a seat on a cold metal seat. The pink haired girl smiled at her pleasantly as she reached into a cupboard for medical creams and a cloth. After finding what she wanted, Sakura swiftly progressed over to the frightened looking heiress. Wondering why she seemed so scared, the medical ninja reassured her friend that it probably wouldn't hurt much and that this would be over very shortly.

Hinata flinched when Sakura removed the white bandage, this move didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as she looked curiously over her friends neck. She could see clearly that it was a kunai wound and that the cut was sloping upwards. She could also see that it had happened a few days ago and the healing process was already underway. However gazing at the lovely purple and red bruise on the dainty girl's neck, the flamingo haired kunoichi knew immediately that this bruise was not the result of what her friend had explained to her just moments before. Looking at the astounding mark, Sakura could see that there were obviously a few smaller ones surrounding it. This meant that the bruise had not been caused by a single swift hit. The mark had also been made a considerable amount of time after the cut, again telling Sakura that this was not due to the enemy's attack. As if this wasn't enough reason to disbelieve her friend, Sakura was also trained professionally in all the various types of scars, bruising, and cuts. She knew this was not an ordinary bruise, no; it was a blood bruise, a love bite. '_What did you __**do**__ Hinata?_' She thought to herself before glancing at her friends face.

Seeing the extremely worried look on Hinata's face, which at this moment looked unnaturally paler than usual, she thought the girl was going to be sick, the raven haired teen didn't look well at all. Hinata was stressing out mentally. Her mind going crazy, she had noticed that Sakura hadn't touched her neck yet, and that she had stared at the neck for over a minute now.

Feeling awkward and slightly intrigued, Sakura decided to continue healing the cut before confronting the shy Hyuuga with her discovery. Dabbing the cloth into the antiseptic cream, which she had already opened, she wiped it over the wound, earning a hiss from Hinata as she winced in pain. The cream hurt really badly, the heiress hadn't expected such a stinging sensation to hit her so suddenly, gasping slightly she closed her eyes and tried to focus her thoughts on other topics. After cleaning the injury carefully, Sakura raised her palm and began pulsing chakra into the cut, this time earning a shudder from the small girl in front of her as she began to close the open flesh. It had only been a few seconds until Sakura was finished, turning abruptly to face her companion. Hinata noticed the growing grin on her friends face and she felt her heart sink '_She knows, oh god, she __**must **__know._'

"There's nothing I can do to heal that bruise," Sakura began in a humored voice, her lips twitching as she continued to grin madly "and it would be **smart** to cover it up. There's a lot of people in this town who would know **exactly** what it is, which, even though I **wish** it was, isn't due to that enemy attack…and **don't** bother denying it." Sakura stopped grinning and began to look serious for a moment as she spoke in a steady, firm tone, "I want to know **all** the details Hinata and I **will** get them out of you!" Sakura then burst into laughter as she saw the mad blush on her mates face, she quickly returned her composure however as she noticed the raven haired girls bottom lip was quivering, and the Hyuuga looked as if she was frightened for her life. "Oh gosh Hinata, its **nothing** to be ashamed of, if it's a secret then you don't have to worry, I **promise** I won't tell a soul." Sakura attempted to reassure her friend but failed in her attempt as Hinata's head flew forward and onto the pink haired girl's shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

After a few minutes, when she had finally ceased crying, Hinata managed to speak in a small, shaky voice "Will people **really** know? Is it **that** obvious, my father would kill me if he knew. I don't want **anyone** to spoil this, please don't tell anyone, not yet." Sakura pulled away from the hug to look into the opal eyes, reddened from crying, in front of her. She gave her friend a comforting smile and saw the heiress attempt to return the gesture, but her lips were still shaking.

"Sure hun, I won't tell anyone…it's a promise, and I was just joking before. I **only** knew because I'm trained in the department." Sakura replied, spreading her smile as she saw Hinata wipe the tears from her eyes and a giggle escape her throat. A few more minutes passed before Hinata had successfully calmed down completely. And Sakura took this chance to stick her nose into Hinata's business, '_If I'm the __**only**__ one who knows about his, I might as well know __**all **__of it._' She thought to herself before asking the fateful question "So…what **actually** happened Hinata?" a small blush appeared on her friends face before she parted her lips to answer.

* * *

**Hehe I can't wait to write the next xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	16. The voice inside

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"…and here we are! Back home **safe** and **sound**" Naruto yelled with glee as he concluded the accounts of their mission. "Thank you Naruto, **but** you didn't need to give me a life story; I **only** needed the basics," Tsunade replied smugly.

"Hmmph, I didn't even go into **that** much detail though…Anyway, where is Hinata? Do you think she'll be finished the thingy yet?" Naruto changed the topic quickly, not realizing how desperate he sounded to see the kunoichi again. "Well, she got finished the **check up** shortly after you guys got here. Three **hours** ago. If you hadn't let your big mouth get carried away then you might have seen her but…She has returned to the Hyuuga compound now, so you'll see her tomorrow." Naruto pouted instinctively, glaring at the hokage who seemed quite amused by his attitude. "Tsunade-baa-chan! Don't **act** like I'm an idiot. Because I-"

"Don't call me **that** you little **brat!**" The blonde woman screamed as she lunged over her table, pretending to go after the frightened teenager. After seeing him flee from the room however, she calmly rested her back against her chair, opened her desk drawer, removed a bottle of sake, and began downing it. Almost not noticing the dark shinobi, who still stood at her desk. Lifting her head she calmly waved at Shino, a sign for him to leave, before turning her attention back to the bottle in her hand.

Soon however she heard a knock at her door. "What is it **now**?!?" the woman exclaimed, and then watched as the door parted slightly and her apprentice appeared. "Oh, Sakura, what brings you to me this evening?" She sounded surprised and slightly tipsy, but Sakura ignored it. _'I __**wonder**__ what she wants; maybe she knows what's going on with Naruto and Hinata. She probably thinks I haven't noticed it. __**Hah**__…It's __**too **__obvious!'_ Stepping slowly towards the 5th's desk, the pretty pink haired girl bent slightly and rested herself on the edge of Tsunade's large desk. "I have something to tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone, it's a **secret**. And it's not **my** secret, so you can't tell…Promise?" With a little nod Tsunade bent forwards, intrigued by the 'secret'.

His door shut with a bang behind him as he stepped into his small, cold house. Heating cost money and although he had a fair sum in his bank account - though he had no idea how it got there, or whose money it was – he still didn't like to waste his fortune on heating a house that was empty. So his house had been unheated since he left it last, prior to his mission. Shivers pulsing through his body, Naruto continued down the narrow entrance, stopping midway to the living room where he turned to face a little black box, the boiler control; he proceeded to flick a switch, allowing a slight grin to appear on his face as he saw a tiny green light form in the corner of the box. '_Now…Lets see if I have any ramen left._'

When he arrived in the kitchen he dashed to the fridge promptly, swinging its door open so quickly the hinges almost snapped right off. Peering into the food cooler he saw some left over ramen from a few weeks past, wondering if it was still possible to eat he brought the dish towards his face for a closer look. Soon realizing his attempts were in vain, the lights were still off and he couldn't see a thing, he reached back to the door, to the switch, he turned the lights on with a click. Turning his head back to the food, he soon realized that there was no way he would ever be able to eat this. The ramen didn't even look like ramen any longer. There was a green sheet covering at least half of the delicacy, and he could see some white fuzzy balls hovering all over the bowl he held so close to his face. Dropping the food sharply, a disgusted look crawled over his face. He would clean up the mess later. Now he just wanted to sleep.

Naruto couldn't believe how tired he was…he had been in bed for at least 2 hours now and still couldn't get to sleep. Having no idea of why or even how he managed to have absolutely nothing to think about except his Hyuuga companion. The blond continued to gaze at the ceiling, his apartment was now cozy and warm, just the way he liked things. Feeling a tingling in his fingers, the chuunin immediately wiggled them, attempting to shake the strange feeling. It didn't go away and realizing that this was the case Naruto moved his head to the side and began to turn his thoughts back to his love.

'_**God…You're pathetic,' **_a smug voice called to him from inside his head, it was deep and rough, yet slightly childish. _**'You miss her already and you haven't been apart for more than a day. Get a grip kit!' **_Slightly angered at the new voice which had made its way into his thoughts, Naruto shook his head. _'This isn't real, god I must be really tired if I'm imagining things now.'_

'_**No! Kit that's not going to work. You cannot shake me away, I'm here to stay. Oh, and also, I'm not imaginary; I'm completely real!' **_

'_If you're real then…Who are you?' _Naruto was daring the words to come, he didn't like this, and he felt crazy, he was talking to himself after all. Slightly scared at what the answer might be he felt the question needed to be answered. _**'Hahaha! You are joking, you mean you don't know. You really are an idiot! Ahahaha' **_The voice answered whilst laughing insanely at the blond. Immediately getting Naruto worked up. "**HEY**!!! I'm **not **an idiot! Don't call me that. I **know** who you are; you're the kyuubi. What I meant was why the hell are you talking to me now? You never have before."

'_**Oh, ok.' **_The voice replied _**'Well…Its not like you're interesting or nothing, but It's slightly boring in here with nothing to do and so I figured, hell if you and me are stuck together till you die then might as well get to know you better. So…it seems you finally decided to drop that pink girly girl after all this time. Not that I'm not glad, but I was wondering if you would ever do it. That Hyuuga though, a much better choice for you. I certainly don't mind her being our vixen! And just to let you know you don't have to shout I can hear whatever you think and you don't want people to think you're nuts kit, that would be a bit embarrassing.' **_The nine tails certainly knew how to pull his jinchuuriki's strings, but he was generally interested in the boy.

'_That's __**none **__of your business! And I'll __**shout**__ if I want to. I'm tired so let me sleep. I __**might**__ consider talking to you more often if you wouldn't be so bloody rude. Anyway it's not like she's __**our**__ vixen. She's __**my**__ girlfriend. There's a difference, what's __**mine**__ is __**not **__yours.'_

'_**Whatever you say kit, whatever you say. I'll talk to you when you're not so cranky then! Just to let you know what belongs to you does indeed belong to me as well, I feel, see, taste, and touch, everything you do. Indeed it's not like you wouldn't gain anything if we created a link of sorts, we could work together without me having to hurt you. That would be good ne?'**_ The kyuubi didn't expect an answer, but Naruto was ready to give one to him. For a long while after, the blond continued to ramble things into his head, attempting to get an answer out of the kyuubi. He wanted to know what the nine tails had meant. He wanted to know how he could avoid the pain. He wanted to know if the fox really did experience everything Naruto did. He was slightly taken aback by this; he had never realized just how much they shared. Perhaps talking to the kyuubi wouldn't be so bad after all. It wasn't long before his thoughts returned to the raven haired girl and he drifted swiftly into sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for making the Kyuubi nicer, but I like him that way xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	17. Secrets

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

After a few weeks had passed since Naruto had returned from the mission, and he was finding it increasingly difficult not to tell anyone about he and Hinata's little secret. They had spent as much time sneaking kisses in the shadows, meeting up when they were supposed to be training as they possibly could. And they were very successful in that, nobody had found out…yet. Well, except Sakura, who - unknown to the two lovebirds - had also repeated her knowledge to her sensei. Of course, Tsunade was only happy for them; as long as things stayed simple then the romance was none of her concern.

Naruto was still finding it hard to cope, he had never been good with secrets, he would much prefer to just get out into the street and spread the word as soon as he could. But, he couldn't and it was killing him, he wanted to see her so much more and the suspense was killing him. It was getting worse each day, he thought about her constantly. Where she might be, what she might be doing, who she might be with. Neither of the two had been on a mission which took them away from home yet, which to Naruto's favor, meant that they had seen each other pretty much every day. Still, Naruto was finding out just how greedy he was when it came to Hinata.

For instance, one day he had been taking a walk to get some ramen when he had heard Hinata giggling. Looking up he had seen her and Kiba, sitting on a bench, talking. Shino was there as well, standing just to the left of the medium sized seat. Akamaru had also been present, positioned at their feet. The two had been turned slightly towards each other, their legs touching and they were too close for Naruto's liking. Its not like he had never seen them in this way before, in fact they were always close like that and it had never bothered him. But this time was different. He found himself heating up; his whole body felt like it was on fire. An emotion washed over him, a lot like it had when he had seen his Hyuuga dancing with the boy at Kankurou's party. Though he still wasn't sure exactly what this feeling was, he knew that he felt something not unlike hatred towards Kiba that day. Knowing this however, didn't make it go away, it just made it worse. Kiba was his friend and he had no idea why the anger had tormented him in that way. It did make his brain hurt though, yet the more he tried to stop thinking about her, he only found himself thinking of how not to think of her, which, in a way, was worse.

Hinata was in an almost opposite position. She couldn't have been happier with the situation. Sure, she wanted to see him more, but she was content with where they were. Thanking her lucky stars that nobody else had discovered them together and figured it out. She also wanted to tell someone though; she had wanted to tell her best friend, Tenten, for a long time now. Since they had returned home, to be precise. Yet not only had she not had the chance, but she wasn't sure if it was a completely great idea, considering the brunette was dating none other than Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin. The last person she needed to find out. So…the heiress had borne the slight disappointment of not having the availability to tell her good friend, but she was still over the moon to be in a relationship with Konoha's number one knucklehead ninja. And sneaking kisses behind people's backs was kind of exiting, she thought.

As Naruto began his short trek to Ichiraki Ramen he noticed how nice a day it was. The sun was shining brightly down onto the village and he couldn't help but strike a grin at the warmth, turning to look up at the Hokage monuments he froze for a second as something large and white zoomed towards him. Flinching, the blond fought to keep his balance as the form came to an extremely sudden halt directly ahead of the boy, barely inches from his face.

"What the **heck** do you think you're doing ero-sennin? You just scared the living daylights out of me. Sneaking up on people like that **jeez**!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs, his face turning red in anger. It didn't help that the man then began snickering loudly in his face. "Well…**someone** has you in a bad mood, get up on the wrong side of the bed eh? Wanna tell me what's up?" Naruto stopped for a second, was it that obvious that there was something wrong, he thought silently to himself. Perhaps if he told Jiraiya things wouldn't be so bad, his sensei certainly knew a lot about women anyway. Not like he wanted to learn anything from him, of course.

'_It's not like Jiraiya would tell anyone even if I __**didn't**__ ask him not to, but still. Would Hinata be ok with that? She __**might **__be a little mad, but I __**really**__ need to talk to someone about this. If I don't I'm going to __**explode!**__ Maybe Jiraiya could give me some advice too, __**yeh**__, it's not such a bad idea to tell him after all. And Hinata __**did **__say that we could tell some people, she just didn't say who.'_

"Well…Its kind of **personal** and I'd have to tell you somewhere more **private**" Naruto said in a low voice, almost a whisper. Immediately Jiraiya wanted to know more, "Where do you suggest?" the older man said with a large grin placed neatly on his perverted face. "I'll tell you over ramen since I was heading there anyway." And with that the two set off towards the Ramen shop, this was going to be a long discussion, Naruto could tell.

It was 3 in the afternoon and Hinata was still at the training grounds, she had left her home early in the morning and had not stopped working since she arrived. She was sweaty and tired when she eventually gave in to her sleepiness and fell backwards onto the soft grass. Looking up into the blue sky she realized a little late how perfectly beautiful the day was, weather hadn't been this good in Konoha for a long while. Then again she had failed to notice the little things which used to plague her thoughts. People had been telling her lately that she was changing but the heiress wasn't so sure, she didn't feel like she was changing. Closing her eyes she began to feel more and more relaxed - that is – until a friend decided to drop by.

"Aww, you're **finally** going to rest eh? Took your time," a familiar voice chuckled lightly from above her "It feels like **ages** since we've really talked Hinata. I've been missing my bestest buddy hehe." Opening her eyes lazily, she found herself peering straight into the brown eyes of Ten-ten, her ever so cheerful friend. Seeing her friend laughing at her no longer made her embarrassed - as it would have a few weeks ago - and instead Hinata began to laugh along with the brunette. Ten-ten subsequently plopped herself down onto the ground next to her pal and gazed up into the sky. They stayed for a moment like that just enjoying each others company, which they hadn't been graced with all too much lately. Yet whenever Hinata peered into the loving wide eyes of her friend she just couldn't resist the overwhelming temptation to talk and spread gossip with the girl, like they used to.

"Hmm, Ten-ten how is Neji-nee-san? Are you guys doing ok?" large opal eyes gleamed with joy at her friend's happiness. "Oh hell yeh! We couldn't be better, and if you're lucky I **might** tell you a secret about the two of us" the teen hinted with a wink. This Hinata did blush at, she knew that Ten-ten had wanted to progress her relationship with the Hyuuga boy for some time now, she just hadn't had the courage to do it. This, Hinata concluded – this secret – must have been the step Ten-ten had been talking about. The heiress nodded her head, edging her mate to continue.

"It was when you was away on that Suna mission. I slept over at the Hyuuga compound, you **know**, like I have before. But, this time I went through with the whole **thing**. You **know** the **thing** we talked about **remember**, the whole virginity thing. Well, I lost it that night" They sat in silence for a moment before Hinata began giggling at her friends exquisitely red face but stopped the moment she saw the uneasy look which crept onto the brunette's face. _'Well, I __**totally **__already guessed it! Hehe, I'm so happy for her.' _Hinata's small lips curved widely as a large grin spread across her delicate little face and she couldn't help but reach over and embrace her friend tightly, causing both girls to sit up momentarily prior to letting their bodies crash back onto the – sun heated - ground. "That's **great**! I'm glad you guys are so happy!"

"What about you Hinata? I'm guessing you still love Naruto, am I right? How long is it going to be before you tell him? He's far too stupid to ever realize your feelings for him." Hinata couldn't help but scowl at this, sure Naruto could be slightly slow at times, but he wasn't extremely stupid was he? And who said she had needed to tell him anything anyway, her friend had always poked her nose in when it came to Naruto, yet it never bothered her in the past, maybe she really was changing. Breaking herself from her thoughts when she heard her brown eyed friend snicker at the dumbstruck look which she had on her face and Hinata snapped back to reality abruptly, realizing she had been staring off into space for some time now and still hadn't answered Ten-ten's questions. Without a second thought Hinata felt something flicker inside her and immediately began to explain exactly what had happened on the mission to Suna.

* * *

**I liked this chapter lol I'm not sure why though xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	18. Results of discussion

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

By the time Naruto had finally finished his griping story – something along the lines of his account to Tsunade only, with more detail – Jiraiya sat stock still in this seat, wondering just how he should react. A million thoughts ran through his mind before he decided to choose the safest route and simply congratulate the boy. Of course he would have to mention the fact that she was a Hyuuga heiress and couldn't just go dating anyone she pleased. "That's **really** great Naruto! I'm happy for you and all, but what about her family?" he said, a small shaky grin curling the edges of his thin lips, his attempt at keeping the blond as cheerful as possible. It didn't work. At the mention of Hinata's family Naruto's eyes immediately fell to the empty Ramen bowl in front of him and he let out a small sigh.

'_To be truthful I don't even know how we're going to survive them'_ closing his eyes the jinchuuriki found comfort in thinking of the shy, opal eyed princess. He always did, considering he thought of her more and more frequently, this wasn't something to be surprised at much, though he had never felt this way before. He wasn't frightened of the feeling, more about what it could potentially do to him. Naruto knew that he liked the girl a lot, probably more than a lot. That was normal right, he shouldn't be worrying about how much he liked his girlfriend that's stupid and Naruto refused to believe that he was in fact… rather dense.

"It's a secret, we don't want anyone to know… yet. Well at least not anyone who isn't a good friend, someone we can trust would be fine. Her family mustn't find out though, so please keep it to yourself." One flash of his wide blue eyes and the pervert was fooled, not that he had intended on telling anyone in the first place. He wasn't one to gossip… much. "Don't worry kiddo, it'll sort itself out, but if you ever need advice," the sage used a hoarse, low voice, and winked at the last comment before continuing, giggling slightly at the crimson blush which crept over his young companions face. "Then don't hesitate to come to me, I have all the knowledge on women you'll ever need" With a smirk he rose, hinting that it was time to go now, as they had spent most of the day in Ichiraki ramen and the sky was now verging on dark, street lights were already lit and the moon was viable.

Naruto also had noticed that he had spent a lot of time talking about his adventure to the desert and also got up, "Hehe, yeh of course ero-sennin, I'll be sure to do that, heh." The white haired man turned abruptly to flash a grin at the teen but found no one there, "Dam it!" the man exclaimed, realizing that he was now going to have to pay for a whole days worth of ramen meals, and he knew it was well over 30 bowls. He'd need to get the blond back for that, perhaps he would slyly steal the boys frog wallet next time he got a chance, that strategy always seemed to work on the dobe. After paying the man he quickly left the scene. Research needed to be done.

Hissing as the cold laminate floor came into contact with her now naked feet, Hinata set her shoes neatly to the side of the entrance. She had gone straight home after a lengthy conversation with Tenten. Following the exchanging of secrets, the two girls had continued talking about all sorts of things until they were finally content that they had caught up with all the news and subsequently went their separate ways.

Once back home however, the doubts began to eat away at the heiress and she began to worry whether Tenten really would keep this a secret. She trusted her friend fully but when it came to Neji, Hinata really just wasn't sure what to think. It comforted her though, when she thought about the fact that it was a Friday tomorrow and she and Naruto had made it a regular day for sneaking off together. Along with Sundays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays, they always met in a secluded spot just outside the village. It was a beautiful place, where Hinata had gone frequently as a child. The scene always calmed her and seemed to make the rest of the world disappear, a lot like the effect Naruto had on her.

To get to the spot you needed to walk through a narrow split in the mountains behind Konoha, which was always glowing a deep purple colour, dazzling to anyone. It was short though and easy to pass through. Once on the other side it was a small area at the edge of a cliff – an extremely steep cliff which seemed to fall down forever, disappearing into mist – surrounded by rocks creating a circular patch of ground. And although most of the area was completely rock-filled and hard, this was not. It was soft ground with grass and flowers. There was even a tree, much like a cherry tree although it was purple and somewhat misty, the Hinata always thought it looked magical.

The scene was very romantic at nights, the moon would shine down and make the rocks shine silver, the flowers would disappear in the dark, the tree would still beam tall and proud, yet small glowing bugs always occupied it and created sparkling light. In daytime it was bright and glamorous, so very colourful, and her boyfriend seemed to prefer it like this. Sometimes if the two stayed there the entire day they would see the sunset, an extraordinary view from the cliff as when looking out into the distance it all seemed to vanish, fog surrounded the area and made it impossible to see if there was anything below the drop or even if there was land across from them. However the latter was doubtful since the light from the sunset would spread out wide, smudged in the haze and making everything look red and orange.

The opal eyed teenager loved the place and had first taken Naruto there just after they began meeting up. Since then it was where they always snuck off to. Nobody else even knew it existed so there was no chance of getting caught. Letting the thoughts of the next day lift her stress away Hinata glided swiftly to her room, she would have a peaceful night.

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	19. Reflection

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

It was 8.00am exactly as Naruto sat against the beautiful tree, facing out towards the dip and at the opposite side of the tree from the entrance, gazing daftly into the misty distance. His thoughts had consumed his brain a good half an hour ago – when he had first arrived in the meeting place. There he had been, peaceful awaiting his love when all of a sudden an unwelcome visitor had rudely demanded conversation. In his head no less. Naruto had told the kyuubi that he would talk to him every once in a while in return for training but now he was beginning to regret the deal. The kyuubi had been bugging him ever since. And he hadn't given the blond an ounce of the promised training yet. It was agitating Naruto to no end.

'_Go away you stupid fox! You haven't given me any training yet and until you do I won't talk to you! I swear.'_ Naruto had learnt now that shouting out loud didn't help him look much saner than people thought he was so he had made it a habit to separate his thoughts from his speech.

'_**Well, In case you haven't noticed. We're in a bit of a predicament!' **_The nine tails voice echoed into Naruto's ears, the latter still hadn't become accustomed to the feeling of the voice within him.

'_Oh and what would be?' _He replied cheekily, hoping to aggravate the beast; though this never seemed to work. The kyuubi was much calmer than Naruto had assumed.

'_**I can't train you whilst there are others around. I can demonstrate by dragging you into my lair which I'm sure you would enjoy so much,' **_The jinchuuriki could hear the sarcasm in his bijuu's tone and he didn't like it, nevertheless he suppressed an outburst and let the kyuubi continue,_** 'but I can't physically train you there. To do that I'll need to go face to face with you, I am working on a way but it aint as easy as you think kit, so stop complaining and talk to me!'**_

'_No! Why should I? And stop calling me that!'_

'_**We're stuck together whether you like it or not. Until you die that is. Heh I bet you never thought about that eh? So we might as well build a bond, It'll make us stronger and I'll get a little freedom every once in a while'**_

'_You really like talking don't you, Jeez you never stop. Honestly, how do you plan on teaching me? I mean when you do find away to split from my body wouldn't it kill us both? Anyway you're a fox; I can't possibly copy your moves because I'm human!'_

'_**First of all I'm working on a way to split without dying, god kit you worry too much. I'll just use my chakra to create a substitute body out of something, probably dust, earth, sand, that kind of stuff. It's simple really. Secondly-' **_

'_If it's so simple then why can't you do it?'_

'_**DON'T INTERUPT ME!' **_he started again, his rough voice causing vibrations to shudder through Naruto's body_**'And it's because, kit! When you create a new technique, it takes time to perfect. I've been practicing when you sleep. Anyway…As I was saying, secondly I can shape shift. When I had a body I was able to change from Human to fox.'**_

'_Fine…gosh! You could have mentioned that before though. I'm not a mind reader. Anyway if you can make yourself human then why didn't you do that when you decided to destroy Konoha!?!' _Naruto had had enough of the nine tail taking charge, he wanted to piss the demon off and that was what he was going to do!

'_**You know what kit? FUCK YOU! You know absolutely nothing about what happened back then, so don't you dare criticize me for my actions!' **_The response had been slightly startling for Naruto; he hadn't actually expected the bijuu to get angry with him. It was the first time he ever had and for some unknown reason it was unnerving, Naruto was left feeling out of place and angry at himself for what had just happened. His mood soon relaxed though when he heard the arrival of a very familiar little kunoichi.

"Naruto? Are you here?" Hinata approached the edge of the cliff; since her boyfriend wasn't in view the Hyuuga concluded that he must not have arrived yet. Well, although she considered Naruto her 'boyfriend' he had not yet officially asked her to be his girlfriend. Though she paid it no mind as Hinata reckoned he must have thought of her as his girlfriend by now, surely. Flicking her small shoes to the side, the heiress progressed until her toes left the ground.

She was wearing a white t-shirt, and black tracksuit bottoms which were baggy and reclined at the end of her legs like a shell suit. Hinata very rarely wore her normal attire when she went to meet Naruto; she rarely wore anything fancy either, though she would have loved to. Hinata couldn't risk the possibility that someone would suspect her and follow her to the rendezvous.

As she let her opal eyes drift downward, into the misty haze below, Hinata couldn't help feeling slightly dizzy. _'I wonder how far down it goes…mmm…I bet it would feel great to fly, the gentle breeze sweeping over you. Birds must love flying' _Hinata's thoughts provoked her movements and she lightly lifted her arms up from her sides until they were level with her shoulders, producing a T shape with her form, Hinata breathed deeply, feeling the light wind brush her fair skin. It felt so relaxing; the kunoichi thought she could have stayed like this until Naruto arrived…that is, until she felt pressure to her back and two strong arms encircled her torso, squeezing gently.

"Don't jump! Please don't jump." A soft whisper came from behind her, warm breath heating the back of her head. Hinata only giggled at the boy's stupidity, it was just like Naruto to jump to silly conclusions. Though it had looked very much like a suicide position, Hinata failed to see this. Naruto's grip only tightened when he felt her shudder.

"What's wrong Hinata? Did your father find out? Did he shout at you? Did someone upset you? Is it me? Have I done something wrong Hinata?" the blond was is serious panic, here he was desperately trying to stop his girlfriend from jumping off the side of a cliff. His brain was in overload, and Naruto had no idea what could possibly make Hinata consider such a drastic resolution to whatever problem she was having. But he knew one thing. There was no way he was going to let her jump! "Please Hinata, talk to me, tell me the problem. We'll work it out. Just don't jump. Please don't jump Hinata," He began to hold her tighter, determined not to let her go.

Hinata didn't know what to think. She didn't like worrying Naruto like this, but she had no idea how to tell him that she wasn't intending to jump. Besides, the Hyuuga wasn't completely innocent and sort of wanted to hear what else Naruto would say to change her mind had she been contemplating taking her own life. It was all rather comical but she really didn't mind, this was one of the traits she loved in Naruto; His stupidity.

When silence was the only response Naruto received he began to turn to mush. Closing his eyes the jinchuuriki fought tears. He was so confused and scared. Scared to loose Hinata, the only one he had ever cared for truly in this way. Although he was a confident character this scene was really taking its toll on him, he was starting to stress big time. "Hinata, you can't jump. If you jump then I'll…I'll," the blond thought for a moment what would he do if she jumped "Then I'll jump too." His voice was shaky and his breath uneven but he meant every word he said. There was a long pause before Hinata finally got over what Naruto had just said to her. She should have felt happy, he had just said that he couldn't live without her but instead she felt sad; a dread filling her body. She had just hurt Naruto really badly and now she felt miserable, but at the same time she suddenly felt annoyed, _'how dare he think that he can just throw away his life because of me!' _

Spinning to face him Hinata abruptly put her hands on each of Naruto's shoulders and began making her way towards the center of the area, pushing the boy back with her. Staring up into his deep blue eyes Hinata's could feel her heart break at what she saw. Blue pools were shining with unshed tears, whiskered cheeks already stained with shimmering lines from previous droplets. "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata wanted so much to take back her actions, if she had only told him the truth in the first place, god she was so stupid. "…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, really. I didn't have any intentions of jumping in the first place, I'm sorry." The heiress's gaze subsequently dropped to the ground, and began studying a flower, it was on its own away from the others, which were all huddled together, yet his one was alone. It was a lonely flower.

An eternity seemed to pass before Hinata eventually risked peering into her lover's eyes. She was so scared, what if he was mad at her. But when opal met cerulean everything became clear, and the only thing she saw was happiness and relief. Naruto's face was painted with a large grin and Hinata couldn't help but smile in return. Subsequently gaining her an embrace and the two sank to the ground in each others arms.

"You weren't really serious about jumping were you Naruto?" the temptation to ask was just too strong, if the dense boy in front of her dared to say yes he was in for a scolding. "Of course, I wouldn't lie to you, if you had jumped I would have gone straight after you" a content smile crossed Naruto's tanned face as he spoke, completely oblivious to the glare he was receiving from Hinata. That is until the shouting started.

"WHAT?" the Hyuuga started in a state, "How can you just be happy to throw your life away just because of me…that's just stupid and a waste. If I were to die you would get over me in time so how can you just say that?" this was the first argument the two ninja had ever experienced and it wasn't a pleasant feeling to hear the raven haired girl scream at him with such rage. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and met in a scowl, his pouting lips telling Hinata that he wasn't pleased with her reaction.

"I'll throw my life away whenever I feel like it, just because you could live without me doesn't mean I can live without you! Because I love you!" Both teens gasped at what the blond had just said and all thoughts of anger immediately ceased to exist in Hinata's head. _'He said he loves me. Naruto-kun said he loves me. Oh my god! Naruto-kun loves me!' _Seeing Hinata's eyes widen the jinchuuriki immediately worried about what he had just said, maybe it wasn't what she had wanted to hear, maybe she thought it was too soon, maybe she didn't feel the same way.

"I love you too,"

Or maybe she did.

"And…I think I'm being a little hypocritical, I probably wouldn't be able to live without you either Naruto-kun." The heiress's gaze was now firmly fixed in the ground, until her head was promptly pulled upwards by three gentle fingers at the tip of her chin. Immediately seeing where this was going Hinata moved her hand to the boy's neck as their lips met. It was a sweet, slow kiss, and Hinata nestled her hand in the blond spikes and began to play with Naruto's hair. When the kiss ended the two simultaneously flipped round onto their backs - Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shoulder - and stared up into the clouds, each thinking about the others words.

"Let's make a deal?" Hinata was startled by the statement but found herself intrigued. Turning her head to peer up in curiosity at the boy she placed a small peck on his jaw. Realizing that Hinata was waiting for him to continue Naruto began "Well, I'll promise not to kill myself if I lose you," it sounded good to Hinata but, what was the catch "If you promise not to kill yourself if you lose me." Well, that didn't sound too hard considering Naruto was so strong; Hinata doubted she would ever lose him. Smiling timidly she nodded her head in agreement before reaching up for a heated kiss.

* * *

**yay I liked this chapter hehe kawai!! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	20. Happy couples

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

It was beautiful. Simplicity at its best. Hinata had her body leaning fully against Naruto's, They were in each others arms, Naruto with his wrapped protectively around Hinata, coming round her chest and shoulders while her arms lay limply around his waist. Both had their legs dangling over the side of the cliff and were enjoying each other in silence as they watched the sunset.

'_I could get used to this. I can't even remember when I used to think that silence was dreadful. I was so blind, if I'd just noticed her sooner then we could have got together a long time ago. Sakura was so beautiful and popular that she just clouded my vision, I'll never let that happen to me again. Hinata is my girl and nothing will ever take her away from me.' _The blonde tightened his grip around her, claiming her as his forever. Naruto knew that most teenage romances don't last and that he was probably just being hopeful that she wouldn't leave him. He didn't care, it was what he had decided and he would do all that he could to keep things that way.

Hinata half closed her eyes when her boyfriend began rubbing a thumb over her shoulder in affection. Thinking of all the things that she'd ever been through Hinata realized that she had never really changed all that much. _'People always pushed me to be strong when I was little. My father told me I was the heiress when I was only 4 years old and continued to push me hard in training until he felt there was no hope for me. Once he made up his mind that I was useless, that was the first time I should have changed, but I never did. I tried. I just couldn't. Maybe I don't like change, perhaps I'm just the sort of person who likes to keep everything the way it is…forever. I know I'd like this to stay the same forever. Hmm, me and Naruto. Together…forever. Oh that would be nice.' _She thought to herself with a smile. _I sure have changed for Naruto though. I guess it's been gradual, but everyone seems to think it's drastic. But hey… who cares as long as I'm happy, right. Well actually father would care. Yes, father would care a lot.' _

"Hey Hinata…we should probably get back soon, your family will start to worry if you stay out too late eh?"

"Hmm, I have a better idea Naruto-kun" she replied with a seductive voice, purring softly into Naruto's ears. "Why don't you take me home…to yours?"

"B-but Hina-" Naruto stuttered, shocked; since when did Hinata get so bold, and what about her dad.

"No buts Naruto-kun, I'll say I was training. My family will buy that, they always do. Besides, I want to spend more time with you" and with that Hinata turned her head up towards the gaping boy, closing the space between them as their lips met.

It didn't take long for the kiss to deepen; Hinata was the one taking control for once. Pushing her tongue through the gap and into Naruto's own wet cavern, she mapped it out. Leaving nowhere untouched before their organs met and began to dance. The passionate kiss however, was cut short when the Hyuuga pulled away, opening her eyes and staring straight into cerulean pools that were Naruto's. They were lust filled, as were hers. But not here, Hinata wanted to go home, inside where it was warm. Naruto's house sounded nice and so she wanted to go there. Who gave a dam about her family, stuff them and their 'proper' traditions and rules?

Pulling herself up the ivory eyed heiress descended a hand and helped her love to his feet before leading him away in the direction of the village. It wouldn't be long however, until things would go wrong and soon everything would be forced to change.

"Noooo Neeeji, I love yoooooou more!" Tenten wailed in reply to a now rather competitive Hyuuga. "Oh really? Well we'll soon see about that eh" her boyfriend chuckled before wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist and tickling her with all his strength. A grin plastering his pale face as Tenten squirmed and squealed under his touch. "Ahahaha…Oh…god! Nejeehehe, S-sto-ah-p!" Sighing in fake disapproval the raven haired boy let go of his girl and she subsequently flopped to the floor, holding her sides and continuing to chuckle.

They were in the Hyuuga compound. Neji had never needed permission to date Tenten, hell he didn't even need permission to take her round, even a sleep over was accepted. Neji wasn't of the main branch so the strict rulings failed to apply to him. Tenten sure was pleased; she got to see him whenever she wanted, wherever she wanted. It was fantastic as far as she was concerned. Tenten had come round late last night and had stayed. The brunette had been disappointed when she realized that Hinata was already asleep - she had hoped to chat some more with her best friend - so instead she had gone straight to Neji. The two hadn't got much sleep truthfully and were extremely tired…the result?

Hyperactivity.

They were literally bouncing off the walls and the normally stoic Neji couldn't wipe the smile off his face. As for Tenten, well there wasn't really much change; she very rarely showed any sign of drowsiness anyway. At least this way the two teens had forgotten that they were even tired!

It had been three hours since they had risen from bed and in that three hours the amount of angry shouts and teases they had received from behind his door was startling; Tenten had even lost count, as for Neji… he hadn't begun to count in the first place. The noise the couple were making was seemingly so bad that little Hanabi had disappeared an hour ago for a walk, to clear her head she said. Telling the pair that she had such a big headache she wasn't surprised if it lasted eternity, how childish is she?

Although Neji sees her as 'little', Hanabi is actually 12 years old now so she's not exactly small. Neither is she as immature as she once was. When she had been younger, her father had drilled into her mind that, because Hinata was not capable of progressing enough to be heiress, she was superior and special. Now that her sister had grown strong though, Hinabi had been forced back into the sidelines and though she still attempted to show he father she was better, she clearly wasn't and so she had begun to push herself further just to surpass her sibling. But Neji was never one to see people for what their minds were worth and so if small she is considered then small she is!

"But I still love you more!" Tenten threw back at her boyfriend playfully through giggles. The Hyuuga opened his mouth to argue but found that something was stopping him. It was Tenten; she had successfully shut Neji up, and using her tongue seemed slightly more fun. The brunette closed her eyes and was shortly followed by her partner. Neji was first to make his move, nibbling at the kunoichi's lower lip in a bid to prize her mouth open. She quickly got the hint and allowed the boys organ to push into her hot, wet, chamber. The two soon broke into a small war, each fighting for dominance. Of course, no matter how Neji always seems to gain supremacy wherever he goes, such is not the case with Tenten. Nope, the stoic boy never can put up a good fight when it comes to her. Soon she was winning their tongue war and had pushed him back onto the bed straddling him simultaneously.

Just as the two began to push their actions on - sliding wandering hands under clothing and such – there was a burst at the door. Not even a knock first, and in came a rather surprised looking Hanabi. Her mouth was still gaping in shock at what had just happened and Tenten almost threw herself across the room.

"Hanabi! What are you doing, what's wrong?" Neji sounded extremely worried for his cousin. The two watched as the raven haired girl attempted to reclaim her composure. "Neji-san…I, I just saw Hinata and, and…"

* * *

**HAHA! Sorry I just had to give you a cliffy hehe I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry, I already know hehe xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx oh and btw theres a lemon in the next chapie. Skip if you want P**


	21. The experiment

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Naruto and Hinata had successfully made their way back to the apartment in no time. They had separated from each other by at least a meter ever since entering the village and the Hyuuga kept her gaze steadily on the ground as not to draw suspicion and now they were nearly at the destination. The blond however was having difficulty keeping his hands off his girlfriend and took his chance when the two reached a small street next to the one his home was on to push her into the wall and begin planting kisses around her delicate face.

Slightly worried that they get caught, Hinata took the chance to check before returning the gestures. She didn't see anyone in the slow wander her eyes used to make sure the coast was clear and so captured the boy's lips in one fierce movement, demanding and passionate. Hinata had never felt this much lust and desire in her entire life and she never wanted the feeling coursing through her body to fade. They broke after the heated kiss to progress quickly down the road and to Naruto's apartment.

Leaving a startled and now scheming little sister to plan her next moves. Hanabi had seen the whole scene; in fact she had been following the two since she caught a glimpse of the couple a few yards back. In the morning, when questioned, Hinata had assured her that it was training she was leaving to do and that she would be out most of the day. However her little sister now knew that this was not the case. _'So…little miss goodie-two-shoes isn't so great after all? Huh, I'll show father just who's better! Maybe now He'll see I'm the only sibling worthy of being heiress' _and with these thoughts in mind Hanabi set off for home, knowing exactly what she was about to do.

Ivory eyes were locked with cerulean pools as the two teenagers stumbled into Naruto's bedroom. They were completely indulged in their actions and didn't even realize where they were any more. That is until Naruto tripped and subsequently fell backwards, luckily onto his bed, followed almost immediately by Hinata who didn't have much choice in the matter since she was unable to separate herself from him. He propped himself up against the wall as Hinata rested her head on his shoulder for a moment, each catching their breath; the sprint they had performed to get to where they were now sure had been tiring.

It wasn't often that they came here, to Naruto's, but Hinata new exactly what she was doing. The talk she and Tenten had the previous day had sparked a few ideas and now Hinata was dying to try them out on the unsuspecting blond.

The heiress swiveled her petite frame round so that she had her legs either side of her boyfriend; straddling him, and pressed her lips lightly to his and promptly accepted the invitation when he brushed his tongue smoothly against their parting. The way his organ swiveled inside her mouth make Hinata want to scream, she loved everything he did. Yet all she could muster were a few moans and squeaks unlike Naruto who seemed to love yelling her name over and over again whenever she chose to pleasure him.

A giggle passed the Hyuuga's small mouth when she felt the effect she was having on the junchuuriki probing at her thigh. Despite the fact that Naruto seemed embarrassed that she had noticed his growing problem – judging by the small blush covering his tan face – it didn't stop the boy groaning when he felt a familiar hand push onto his crotch. Hinata just smiled a sweet smile and ordered her love to close his eyes, fully intimidated and slightly intrigued, the blond obliged and waited for what was to come. The Hyuuga proceeded to strip Naruto's shirt off before unbuttoning his jeans and slipping his orange-boxer-covered-erection out. She smirked at the gasp he gave her when she began rubbing him. He had however, no idea what was coming to him.

The opal eyed princess began tugging on the waistline of his jeans in an attempt to peel them off; she wasn't getting far though, until Naruto lifted his hips slightly making it easy to sweep the clothing off. Though Naruto had also opened his eyes, and Hinata didn't want that, no she wanted to surprise her dear boyfriend. So moving herself back atop him she leaned in and pressed his eyes closed with two elegant fingers before letting their lips brush. She wasn't prepared for what came next though. Naruto flipped her over so that they were flat on the bed, Hinata on her back and himself on top of her trying to strip her of her own attire. He didn't get far however… after about 2 minutes of trying to prize his girlfriend's garments off and the heiress eventually ran out of patience. Pushing him up and off of her Hinata pulled her clothes off until she sat on his bed with only her underwear on. The blond just sat wide eyed as she removed the things with such ease. He always did that… gaped at her form, it didn't matter how many times he had seen the girl's body, it always had the same effect on him.

However he soon stopped gazing when she started to giggle. What was with that, looking into her angelic face, Naruto saw something, what was it? Lust? Desire? Playfulness? No, it was something more like… eagerness, mischief, His girlfriend was up to something and Naruto was beginning to feel uneasy. This didn't last long as soon he was being pushed backwards and hit the bed with a soft thump, closing his eyes tightly at the contact. He opened blue pools to gaze up into the ivory sweet orbs he had come to cherish. She was now the one on top…again. Straddling his hips, she ground hers and caused the junchuuriki to buck his hips in anticipation… she was playing with him, and he knew it. She continued grinding for a few moments as Naruto mapped her smooth skin with his curious hands before ignoring the familiar feeling of want which she often got when in this position, and laid her body flush onto her lovers.

They were both sticky and sweaty now, but Hinata wanted to continue with her plan. Staring up into cerulean eyes Hinata willed them to close again and as if he read her mind they drifted shut. Smiling evilly she made sure he knew not to open them. "Na-ru-to…" she began purring into his ear "Don't you open your eyes now, or I'll stop." Stop what was exactly the thing he wanted to know, he didn't have much chance to question as he felt something wet and hot touch his chest. Hinata continued to twist her tongue along his chest, dragging it lower and lower until she reached his abdomen.

Then the doubts came, what if she couldn't do it right? Sure Tenten had said it was easy, but she's done it before. Of course it's easy when you've done everything. What if she couldn't do it good, if he didn't like it? All her doubts almost completely vanished though, when Naruto groaned out her name, it seems he was getting impatient. Just like herself actually and with this thought in mind the kunoichi slid the silky orange cloth down to Naruto's knees, exposing him fully to the cold air in his small apartment. He hissed lightly when he felt something colder hit his throbbing hard on. Hinata blew slowly onto the member before giving the tip a small, slow lick.

"Nnh, god H-hinata."

She just smiled and repeated the move; this time however, she didn't allow her organ to leave. Hinata swirled her tongue along the head a few times before taking it into her mouth. Naruto felt his world disintegrate as the heat engulfed him. Even if he was allowed to open his eyes now, there was no chance that he could. "Uhh, Hi-h-uhh-nn-ta" Shivers trickled their way up his spine, making him tremble under the immense pleasure and apparently he could no longer even say his girlfriend's name.

God she had never done something like this before, but oh did he like it. Using her hand to steady his length, Hinata began moving her lips down the member, achingly slowly. Until the blond uncontrollably bucked his hips, involuntarily sending all of him into Hinata's mouth immediately. She thought she was going to gag. Give a girl a break, this was her first time, and doing this could take some getting used to. Naruto seemed to like it though; he had moaned, groaned and mumbled her name – well, more like mumbling mixed up letters that resembled something like her name - more times than she ever thought he could in the one minute she had been doing this. However she did not want him jerking up into her mouth again so calmly she placed a smooth hand on his hips and pushed down hard. No way was he going to buck now that she had him in her grasp.

Working her mouth back up she increased the pace, continuing to roll her tongue around the erection and all Naruto could do was lie there, drowned in his own sweat and panting like there was no more air in the world. Then she started humming, sending pulses of vibrations down his length. Could this get any better was what Naruto would have been asking himself had his brain not turned to goo as soon as the raven haired beauty had started working her talented tongue.

Now she was stroking the bottom of his manhood, at a steady rhythm matching the moves of her mouth and adding extra pleasure. Hinata could feel that her boyfriend was nearly at his peak, this was going to be the hard part. Or so Tenten had told her. Not that she believed everything Tenten told her.

She stopped pumping and pulled her mouth up once more with one hard suck and the white coil of heat and bliss in the pit of Naruto's abdomen stirred. Pulsing the hot, sticky, salty seed into Hinata's small mouth. She swallowed all of it, licking his softening length dry, well as dry as it could get right now, before returning his boxers to his hips and making her way up to him. Well… Tenten had definitely exaggerated, it wasn't as bad as she had made everything seem, in fact Hinata had loved doing it. The Hyuuga wasn't surprised to see that the big blue pools were still locked away under smooth eyelids. His mouth was open slightly and he was still trying to catch his breath. Smiling happily at how cute he looked she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and took in his scent. Hinata loved the way he smelled.

They must have lain like that for a few hours because by the time Naruto woke Hinata up it was completely dark outside. She sat up abruptly and as she looked at the blond realizing that he had probably just woken up recently too. Peering at the alarm clock at the side of the bed however, reassured the heiress that she would have no problem convincing her father that she had just stayed late training. As it wasn't the first time she had done this and it was only 9.00 plus she had never been suspected before.

"I love you Hinata." Well that came out of the blue, but it certainly made her smile. Wrapping her arms tightly around Naruto's neck she whispered the words back before placing a small, sweet kiss on her lover's lips "and I love you Naruto-kun." With those words in mind, Hinata quietly dressed herself and made her way to the door. She couldn't allow Naruto to walk her home, no matter how much she wanted him to, it would simply be too risky. Leaving his apartment with a soft kiss, which turned into quite a deep exchange as Naruto wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to him, Hinata's hands made their way behind his head; this was the way he always kissed her when they were standing. Ever since they had started their romance this was always the position they would take when kissing; it was sort of like a habit now. The two parted with content smiles and warm memories. Hinata hated the goodbyes, she always knew she would need to lie and pretend that nothing was happening behind a lot of her friend's backs and she didn't like that. Nevertheless she began home.

Little did she know that back home waiting for her was one very angry Hiashi.

* * *

**I know I still haven't told you what happened with Hanabi and Neji, but It'll be in the next chapie xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx **

**Right dudes and dudesses! I have now reached the end of my already uploaded chapters and I have to write again so...the next chapter should be up pretty soon cause I'm writting it like now but I aint sure about the ones after that. My guess is you'll have to wait longer than you have been so far sowrie xx **


	22. Shhh!

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"Hanabi! What are you doing, what's wrong?" Neji sounded extremely worried for his cousin. The two watched as the raven haired girl attempted to reclaim her composure. "Neji-san…I, I just saw Hinata and, and…a boy." There was a gasp then, from Tenten, that didn't go unnoticed from the two Hyuuga's who turned and gave a questioning look to the brunette. "Don't look at me, I'm just shocked is all… carry on Hanabi" the girl muttered whilst looking at the floor. Something was wrong, Neji knew it. _'Oh god, Hinata. What do I do? You're in so much trouble.'_

"Well they were, Th-they were…Kissing and like all over each other." Hanabi let a dramatic pause enter the sentence before moving her lips to continue, she didn't get far however, as Tenten Spoke up before she could carry on. "Don't you dare tell your father, Hanabi. Don't do that to her!" The Kunoichi's voice was sharp like a dagger, she was so straight forward and yet there was so much more she wanted to say. That was it, now Neji knew his assumptions were correct. Tenten had known about this.

"Tenten?" The brunette broke her concentration on the floor to look into the eyes of her own lover. What she saw there though, she did not like. His eyes were filled with such rage and anger that Tenten thought he wanted to hit her. "You knew? You knew about this and didn't tell me? You know who he is? Tenten tell me!" though Tenten didn't reply the answer was quite obvious. Neji knew what he had to do. He had a duty as a branch family member. But Tenten had other ideas and wasn't going to let him do that.

"I, I have to tell her father. I have to tell Hia-"

"NO!" the brunette snapped at him through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean no? I must it's my duty!" Now he was angry, who did she think she was telling him what to do, she didn't have a say in his family business.

"Neji, if you leave this room and tell her dad then we are so over! I swear I'll never so much as look your way ever again. Do you hear me Hyuuga Neji?"

"I, I…Tenten? Why are you doing this?"

"Don't you dare stutter at me! You have no idea how mad I am at you right now! Arrr! This is the one time Hinata has ever got what she wanted, the one time someone has properly acknowledged her, really seen her for who she is. I'm her best friend and I cannot and will not let you destroy what they have!" Tenten was out of breath, and tears poured down her face. She couldn't let them do this, she had to stop it. If Hinata's father found out it would be the end of them. She looked up at Neji and instead of anger in his opal eyes she saw understanding and shame, he hated to see her upset and would never let his girl go. A smile crossed her face when he agreed not to mention anything. She really did have him twisted round her finger.

Now she just needed to persuade one little jealous sister from opening her mouth. Turning to where Hanabi had been standing in the doorway the brunette was startled to find that there was nobody there any more. Hanabi had gone. Shit!

'_Darn, I was hoping Neji would do the dirty work so I don't seem like a snitch! This totally sucks. Now I have to pretend like I'm all surprised again, my dad is so much better at seeing threw my acting though! Grr…stupid Neji and his stupid girlfriend!' _Turning the corner and swinging open the door to her father's room Hanabi stepped through the doorway and put on her shocked, gaping, and totally fake expression.

"D-daddy?"

"What is it Hanabi?" He replied in a sigh, he really didn't care too much for her poor acting skills and usual attempt at swaying his choice in heiress. What she was about to say however he would definitely be interested in.

"F-father…I, I just saw Hinata and, and…a boy." She took a sharp breath and checked that she had her dad's attention. Looking up she met her father's gaze and knew by the motionless expression on his face he was intrigued.

"Well they were, th-they were…Kissing and like all over each other." She found it much easier to act the second time, since she had said the same thing only moments ago in Neji's room. Once she felt that the dramatic pause was long enough she continued by describing what exactly she had seen and what exactly the boy looked like. It didn't take long for a very distressed looking Tenten to burst into the room screaming and shouting that it was all lies.

Looking into the faces of the two women in front of him, Hiashi knew exactly which one was lying and spent a moment pondering how to handle the situation.

"Ok" was all he said before he walked straight passed the two teens. "Ok what daddy? Does this mean I'm the heiress now?" a slightly too hopeful Hanabi questioned, forgetting that she herself had just let some information slip that would have certainly put her over strict father into a seriously bad mood.

"No! You're not going to be the heiress Hanabi. You're a little snitch and untrustworthy. Your sister is more skilled in every aspect than you. I'll just have to show her how a Hyuuga behaves!"

A wave of guilt shot through the young Hyuuga. What had she done? She knew exactly what she had just caused for her sister, she thought that her father would have abandoned Hinata as the heiress again, but no, she had done it all in vein and all she had caused was definite suffering for her sister. God she had been such a fool. Hanabi was abruptly pulled from her thoughts as a slash of pain hit her face. Pulling her hand up to her cheek she stared daftly into the face of a rather mad Kunoichi. Tenten had tears running down her face and wanted to tare the little bitch to pieces but knew that was not the appropriate way to go about this matter. So she left quickly for home; like hell was she going to stay any longer. Tenten had no desire to witness her best friend being 'shown how a Hyuuga behaves'. Neji stayed put in his room. The only one he wanted to tare to pieces was Naruto. He had heard His cousin's ramblings through the walls and had recognized the boy she was describing immediately.

Hinata felt the tension in the air as she slipped into the Hyuuga compound. _'I wonder what's going on' _was the only thought running through her head as she slipped her shoes off at the entrance to the all too quiet house – usually there were Hyuugas scurrying around all over the place, tending to their business, yet there was no one, Hinata saw or heard nobody. Soon however, she knew exactly what was wrong as she gained a hard slap across the face from a very angry Hiashi almost as soon as she stepped further into the house. She felt the pain echo through her head and a single tear escaped her tightly closed eyes. Hinata didn't dare move, she kept her head turned from the hit and waited for what was to come.

Hiashi took a tight grip of raven hair and dragged the Kunoichi through the compound and into the indoor dojo. He knew she had little intent on denying it and that fact made the man's rage grow even more. She was going to learn her lesson and she would never see that boy again if he could help it. First he needed to know if his favourite daughter was still legible to carry the responsibilities that came with being the heiress.

"Hinata. You are a Hyuuga! You're the heiress and the heiress must be intact for her future husband. Are you intact Hinata?"

"Y-yes father I am." Hinata had never been more frightened of her dad. She knew she was in for a beating but had no idea how bad it would be.

Hiashi just smirked; at least he had got this information before she had given her virginity to someone outside the Hyuuga clan. The man drew back his hand and hit her again, harder this time than the first. Hinata fell to the ground and tasted the blood more than felt it dribble out of her mouth. She groaned in pain as he kicked her in the stomach, doubling over in agony and holding her stomach, she closed her eyes; willing him to stop. It seemed however that Hiashi could not read her mind and he continued to kick her and rant about being a Hyuuga and lecturing the rules of the clan to her defenseless form until she stopped screaming. The Hyuuga bent down and looked at his daughter thoughtfully, it was killing him to do this but he needed her to realize just how important she was.

Hinata's ivory eyes shot open when he grabbed a clump of hair and tugged the quivering girl to her feet before hitting her a few more times and dropping her back to the cold floor. Hinata was silent now; she held in the screams and instead just whimpered and gasped at the pain. Hiashi left her there, lying on the floor of the dojo. Her face soaked from tears and blood. The bruises on her body could not be seen but she knew they would be there by morning. Closing her eyes again when she realized her father was no longer in the room, she began to cry louder now, Hinata just couldn't hold it in any longer. She froze for a second when she heard the door lock.

He had locked her in; she was trapped and probably would be for a long while. The reality of it hit her. Now that her family knew, how would they survive?

* * *

**[ Don't hate me for that, I know it was cruel but… it needed to be done. Hiashi isn't a good guy in this fic sadly xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	23. Escaping

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

"Tsunade **do** something!" The brunette whined angrily at the Hokage who merely shook her head in response "There's nothing I can do Tenten, it isn't my place to interfere with the Hyuuga's."

"B-but…She's been in there for over a week! You **have** to do something, what if he never lets her out. Neji back me up!" She snapped back while shooting a glance at her boyfriend who so far had stayed out of the conversation or persuasion as it had tuned into. "What do you propose I do then? Tell me since you're such a smart ass, huh…What can I do to help her?" The now extremely frustrated blond bellowed from behind her desk. Thank god she hadn't had to handle Naruto. She would never be able to get a word in if it was the junchuuriki who was begging her.

"I have a great idea Hokage-sama! Why do you not send Hinata-chan on a mission, this would mean her father would need to free her from the confines of her Hyuuga home." This time the energetic outburst came from the youthful teen standing next to Neji. Lee seemed incredibly pleased with his idea and had a grin plastered across his face as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Lee, but I don't have any missions to send her on." The tone in Tsunade's voice was almost that of disinterest, yet she couldn't have felt angrier. That Hyuuga clan, she never did like them. They always restrict the lives of their people and some of the things they do are downright disgusting!

"Then we shall give up our mission to her team: for the perseverance of youth!"

"Lee," She stated with a sigh "you can't just give up your mission, you've already carried out the first half… all you need to do is get the guy back and I don't want to switch the teams and cause a fuss!"

This much was true; they were only really in her office due to the fact that they needed to report the details of their ongoing mission. The discussion had - as expected - led to the topic of Hinata… again. This must have been the 6th time she had been plagued with stroppy teenagers complaining about their shy friend and she was sick of it. However she was sure there was nothing that she could do. Even if the Mission was swapped Hiashi would undoubtedly deny Hinata the right to go. Then something happened. The so-far-mute Hyuuga finally opened his mouth.

"Hokage-sama? I think it's a good idea. Perhaps Hiashi-sama would let her go if he was content that she was on a mission. After all she hasn't even seen daylight in 9 days." Neji spoke in a stoic voice, matching his stoic features. The boy seemed like he was no longer unhappy about his cousin's romance with the blonde blockhead. This obviously caused Tenten a lot of pleasure, though she didn't know why he had taken a sudden change of opinion, truthfully she didn't care as long as he was on Hinata's side. She - of course - also knew nothing of the meeting he had made with the boy earlier in the week.

* * *

Neji stood tall as he paced his way towards the apartment. Thank god Tenten didn't know he was doing this, but he just couldn't leave these words unspoken. He needed to give this knucklehead a piece of his mind. He snaked his way through the streets until he came to the building he had been looking for. Making his way up the stairs he ran through the speech in his mind one last time before approaching the door and kicking it open with a load crack.

The Hyuuga was startled when he found no response to the noise. Maybe the idiot wasn't in, he sighed in frustration. Then he felt something; chakra, moving through the hall till he reached the living area Neji was slightly taken aback by the sight before him. Naruto was lying peacefully on his back, on the small couch, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and a furious red chakra surrounding his body. _'What the fuck?'_

**Naruto stood still, focusing his chakra like he had been instructed by his tutor. He couldn't seem to keep his mind on the task for long though, not only was he slightly baffled by the appearance of the Kyuubi - which was not what he had been expecting at all - but also he was worried about his girlfriend. It had been three days since he had seen her, the last time was when she had left the apartment following their ****romantic romp. **

**To begin with Naruto had been called forth to the bijuu's 'lair' earlier this afternoon. The lair being the gate in which he was kept locked away within Naruto. Not only was it damp and morbid in there, it also had an awful atmosphere and the blond almost wondered if this was what hell looked like. This wasn't the first time he had seen this place though. There were a number of times when he had been pulled into his own mind, although they were mostly times when his life depended on begging the Kyuubi for power. This time was different and instead of being met with the large body of a fox, Naruto was met face to face – well… through the extraordinarily large bars – with a boy about his age. **

**He stood only a few inches taller than Naruto. His hair was ruffled and messy, like it had never seen a brush, yet it looked classy and rich at the same time, the colour was deep orange with streaks of dark blond and light brown through. The boy's skin looked smooth and tanned and much darker than Naruto's. He was wearing nothing apart from a pair of ripped jeans; Naruto had to wonder where on earth he had come from as well as the place where he had found clothing. Then suddenly reality hit Naruto as he looked directly into the blood red eyes of the taller boy. This was the Kyuubi's human form?**

**Of course Naruto's suspicions were assured when the boy spoke in an all too familiar voice. Now Naruto understood why it had sounded almost childish; this boy couldn't have been much older than himself, surely. "stop gaping at me like that kit, you'll have to get used to my looks or it wont work when I come visit you out there" he shot Naruto a smug smirk and watched as the blond snapped his mouth closed. He hadn't even realized that it was open; he was in such a state of shock, shock which he was unsure of why he felt. It wasn't as if the fox hadn't told him about his human form, it was just he expected him to be, well… older. **

"**I thought you were thousands of years old!" the baffled boy managed to spit out, pointing an accusing finger at his bijuu. **

"**Heh, I am. Being a bijuu I simply take longer to grow up. It takes me about a thousand years just to age a year in your eyes. Technically as a bijuu I'm 16 but I have been around more than a few thousand years at that!" The smirk on his face doubled as Naruto's eyes widened slightly. God was there anything this guy couldn't do! "Why am I here fox?" he snapped in response ignoring the cocky look he was getting.**

"**Just thought I'd show you what I look like since I won't change into my fox form much whenever I'm apart from your body. And yes that means that I've perfected the jutsu."**

"**Oh! Does that mean you can start training me now?" the anticipation was bubbling up in the jinchuuriki's stomach, now he would finally be able to train. "Not quite kit, sorry but you have a guest" and with that Naruto was thrown back into reality. **

The chakra seemed to be returning into the boy's body and blue eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting the opal ones of one not-so-pleased Hyuuga. Now Naruto really was worried, had something happened to Hinata? Oh gods what was going on?

The blond sat up quickly. The fear on his face was apparent, but Neji wasn't convinced that he was frightened of him. No, that he was sure of. He would be in a minute though. Just as Neji was about to plant a punch right on Naruto's jaw the blond spoke. "Has something happened to Hinata…I knew it, I haven't seen her in a while. God what's happened? It's not something really bad is it?! Neji you gotta tell me." The bond pleaded, the worry was not noticeable on his face. Not only that but he had conveniently forgotten that Neji wasn't supposed to know about their relationship. The reality hit Neji like a ton of bricks; this dobe really did love her. He could see it clearly by the way he was acting; his body shaking, fingers fighting with each other, his eyes were watery and the lip he had been biting was ready to bleed. Sighing Neji admitted defeat before the fight had even started. Hell it was Naruto who had told him that fate could be changed in the first place. Neji shook his hand to dismiss Naruto's ranting. He had to make the boy believe that Hinata was ok. Neji wasn't one to lie, but he hated the situation as much as the blond would and knew nothing could turn out well if the ninja found out about his cousins predicament. "She's fine Naruto. Father has her doing house chores, as training for becoming a future Hyuuga head and so she will be occupied for a while, it's nothing to worry about." And with that he was gone; leaving a dumbfounded teen on the couch staring at the empty space he had been in moments before.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and took another swig of sake before hesitantly giving the awaited answer… "Fine. You guys are in charge of giving team 8, including Hinata, their instructions."

And with that Tenten and Lee dashed from the room at top speed leaving a stoic Neji to slowly make his way from the room, thanking and saying a polite goodbye to the Hokage.

* * *

"Uhhhh, am I ever getting out of here?" The opal eyed heiress mumbles from the corner of the room. She had lost count of the days she had been in here. The raven haired teenager didn't even know if it was night or day; the dojo was one of the centre rooms in the compound and so did not have any windows, therefore she had no way to tell if it was light or dark other than the voices and noises of busy Hyuuga's which had always seemed to become more silent at nights. It was silent now. She guessed that she had been locked in for at least a week as the bruises were mostly gone, she only had one left on the upper part of her left arm and it didn't hurt any more, in fact it was almost completely gone too.

Sighing to herself she closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. She had been training considerably lately, since there was nothing else to do in a dojo. She had been managing to drift to sleep with ease. This was no different. As with every time she slept she almost always found food waiting for her when she awoke. So they hadn't quite forgotten about her. Her breathing slowed and she let her body lie down onto the ground with a small thud as sleep claimed her.

Hinata was woken up abruptly by someone shaking her to life. She opened her ivory eyes wide to see her father in front of her. "Hinata, you have a mission. It's time for you to go." The girl didn't have much time to be shocked as she was pulled to her feet and directed to her room so that she could ready herself for her work.

Within a matter of minutes Hinata was all set, reaching the door she sighed with relief as she saw her friends standing there in the light. So it had been day, huh, she really had lost track of time. Not only were her teammates there but Neji, Lee and Tenten were there as well. As she stepped out into the cold air the three made haste to the village entrance while the older teens briefed them on the mission they were now in charge of. Shino was to be leader. There mission was to protect a business man, who had come to do business in Konoha, while he traveled back to his small village, not too far from their own. It didn't sound serious but it was a B-ranked mission anyway, the man must have been pretty important and was likely paying a large fee.

Once there, Kiba enveloped her in one of the most breath taking hugs ever…seriously she couldn't breathe. "Oh, Hinata we've missed you so much! I was really starting to have doubts that we would ever get you out." She just giggled and pulled away, gazing into his dark eyes "Aww, Kiba-kun, thank you." Hinata smiled then, a sweet, innocent smile; one that she almost always sported.

After saying goodbye to everyone at the gate and introducing themselves to the man, team 8 set out on their mission. Into the early morning sun. They would be back in about 2 or three days time. Hinata couldn't wait. She had craved to see Naruto for so long now that she thought she was going to burst.

* * *

**xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	24. Somethings comming!

**Ok, right. So i think something went qrong when I uploaded one of my erlier chapters because... chapter 21 didnt upload so I've uploaded it now since i only just realised sorryt guys If things seemed a little uncclear cause of that.. anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

Naruto was still wondering why they needed to train so far from the village. Sure Kyuubi had explained to him that they would draw a considerable amount of attention if they trained around people and also that he didn't want anyone to find out about him or see his human appearance. But still. Did they really have to go so far? They had been on the move for at least half an hour away from any form of life. There could be no way that someone would see them this far away from civilization.

The excitement was still gnawing at the blond though, and he didn't feel like pissing Kyuubi off; just incase he decided to postpone the training even further. It was still rather a shock to the boy that he was getting the awaited training at all. But hey he certainly wasn't going to complain, not right now anyway. It had all started early this morning.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning. Naruto could faintly hear the voice of an agitated teen shouting at him to get up, but he was too tired to oblige. What did wake him up however, was the cold rush of air that hit his sleeping form when his orange covers were pulled clean off his bed, leaving a cold and shaking blond glaring angrily at the culprit. 

The boy seemed familiar, where had he seen him? He was wearing ripped jeans and had orange eyes. Kyuubi! What the heck was going on here?

"Get up! Its time to train so drag that lazy ass of yours into the shower and hurry the hell up about it! I should let you know that I'm not as patient as I would seem Kit!"

That certainly got the blond moving, all thoughts of murder had ceased his small brain when the word train popped up and the teen subsequently rushed into the bathroom. He appeared about 10 minutes later fully ready to find Kyuubi lying out over his couch taking a nap. A blond eyebrow crept up and was shortly followed by the shouting of a frustrated Naruto. He had waited ages to get his well deserved training and the excitement was welling up inside him so much he was ready to burst with joy. Not only had he been waiting patiently for his training to begin but he also needed something to take his mind off of a certain opal eyed girlfriend of his. He hadn't seen her in two weeks and was dying from the loneliness. The two had never been apart so long before and it was really taking its toll on him. Why did everything in their relationship need to be so complicated?

As they left the apartment Naruto found himself tuning round to end up in the arms of the older ginger boy and in an instant the two were no longer in the village but outside the front gates.

"What the hell" Naruto said as he pushed Kyuubi off him. "How did we get here so fast"

"I can do that Kit, I am the nine tails you know! We need to go away from the village, we'll cause a fuss and I look suspicious." the taller boy replied in an indifferent tone before starting into the woods. Naruto followed shortly after, he was still far too tired to argue. He could really do with some ramen right about now.

* * *

So here he was now staring at the ground as they proceeded through the forest. Just as Naruto was about to question exactly where they were going he came to an unannounced stop, walking unsuspectingly into the back of this guide. After regaining his composure Naruto stared past Kyuubi and into the direction the two boys were facing. 

There was a large plain, with no trees or grass; nothing. It was a complete circle of dirt in the centre of what looked like a never-ending forest from where they were positioned. _'How come there's nothing here? What's up with this place? I wonder if something happened to make it like this." _Naruto's thoughts trailed on and after a few moments Kyuubi decided to fill some of the gaps in knowledge, "There was a fight here fifteen years ago. It was a fight that included me and another Bijuu; nothing has grown here since the incident. Let's begin."

"Oh right. Yeh lets!" And with that the dumbfounded blond continued to the centre of the large clearing where the ginger haired youngster took position directly in front of him, a few meters separating the two.

"Right! I'll start by teaching you one of my special techniques," Kyuubi said in his rough adolescent voice, smirking slightly as he described what it was "It's one of my special ones because nobody can do it except me. Since that's the case I don't even have a name for it…"

"Why not? You must have named your techniques!" Naruto snapped out in disbelief. If he ever created a jutsu or technique he sure as hell would name it at least.

"I couldn't be assed, what's the point if you don't discuss your work with others except ones like yourself who also don't bother naming techniques. Now as I was saying… the technique consists of focusing your chakra into a point until it reaches a condensed mass, then you put some slight force behind it to fling it in whatever direction you want. The destruction is based on how much focus is used to create the mass. Now, I usually use my tails to shoot the chakra into a point…but since you don't have tails we will have to adapt." He stood there for a moment seemingly deep in thought about the predicament, that is until an annoying whine broke through his concentration. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard to think of something, why don't I just use my fingers or something. Like with resengan!"

The boy stood there contemplating whether he should admit that Naruto was right or not, finally deciding to dismiss the thought he continued his explanation of the technique. "I think we should try using your fingers to focus the chakra. Now I'll demonstrate, before underlining the things you mustn't do."

Kyuubi walked a few paces backwards before placing his arm out straight and curling his fingers so that the tips of all digits were nearly touching. '_It looks like he's trying to squish some sort of invisible ball'_ Naruto thought to himself in silence as he observed the scene.

Slowly a pure white light began to gather in a sphere the size of a pea in the centre of the gathered tips. The force of the chakra echoed through the empty forest, condensed chakra sure wasn't something to mess with, this was dangerous. Kyuubi stretched his fingers farther and farther away from each other, and with the movements of his digits, the piercing white ball grew larger and larger until he had his fingers fully stretched and the chakra sphere hovered slightly ahead of his palm. The blond stared in awe and fascination as Kyuubi moved his arm freely now, the ball moving also, around his body - simply to show that he could now do so and that he obviously couldn't before. There seemed to be no more pressure put on the form and it was as if the object was attached to him though not touching his skin. Then, with one swift action as Kyuubi pushed his palm into the glowing orb and sent it flying through the forest. The trees in the way were quickly disintegrated and a small crater hollowed into the ground below the soaring sphere. The ball continued its path until it reached a large boulder half a mile from the couple. Smashing through the rock as the chakra itself also diminished; leaving a large concave carving in the stone.

Kyuubi turned to explain more about the technique but before he could tell the gaping boy what not to do when trying to perform the attack, the blond was already screaming about how awesome it was and how he would have it done in the day. Kyuubi just sighed, ignoring the ranting and took a seat at the base of a tree, leaving the teen to attempt his technique as the fox looked on in amusement. "Have fun, Kit" he mumbled as Naruto began focusing chakra into his hand.

* * *

The village was small and peaceful, the evening sun shone down, creating a misty atmosphere. It was warm and musky and the roofs looked as if they were alight. Hinata followed her team into the hut. Since they had not arrived until later in the evening it had been requested that they stay the night and leave in the morning, saving them the need to camp in the woods. The three had gratefully taken the offer and were now heading into the 'hotel'. 

Although the people here were rich, they seemed to be living under rather strange circumstances. The houses were made out of wood and nothing seemed to be high-tech or advanced. Hinata had to ponder just what businesses they ran in order to pay for such a high ranked mission while the people were living in homes such as these. However after seeing the inside of the building they had just entered, Hinata immediately realized her mistake. The whole room glowed with tranquility. It looked luscious and was obviously expensive. The only thing that appeared to be old in this place was the buildings themselves. _'Hmm, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.' _The Hyuuga thought to herself as she entered her designated room.

Opal eyes drifted shut as she plopped herself down onto the silk sheets. God she was tired. _'I'll just have a short nap before we go down to the restaurant to eat. I'm sure Kiba will wake me then."_ Slowly Hinata drifted off into a deep sleep; the first proper rest she had had in 2 weeks.

Dinner came all too soon. That little rest Hinata had taken had been more effort than necessary; the girl had woken ten times more tired than before the nap. So there they were, in the snazzy restaurant, Hinata fighting to keep her eyes open while Kiba scoffed his food down faster than her eyes could register and Shino poked at his salad. Hinata had ordered soup but it tasted like milky water and had immediately put the raven haired teen off the idea of food all together. Kiba had a massive meat dish; it had chicken, turkey, beef and pork with potatoes and was smothered in gravy and an assortment of other green things. It looked disgusting, Hinata decided. The waitress had told him it was some sort of American dish; though how on earth they all managed to eat so much … meat… was beyond her understanding. The Hyuuga's were fairly healthy people and she had been raised into a family who ate with dignity. 3 meals a day each had to be proper; good for woman's complexion and good for men's strength.

Hinata was trying to focus on deciphering the mumbles Kiba was sending her while food fell out of his overloaded mouth and he choked. This was always what happened when the team ate together; Shino would silently pick at whatever he had in front of him, or play with his bugs if they were camping. Kiba would eat himself so full and so fast that she wondered if he were trying to inhale the food and would discuss something with Hinata, of course the conversation was always one sided since the timid girl could never hear what he was trying to say due to the amount of mush in his mouth at the time, so she would simply nod and smile politely. When would the dog boy learn not to talk with his mouth full! Of course Hinata never minded, in fact she enjoyed watching the comrades she had come to cherish as good friends, even Shino who she knew very little about was considered an important person to her.

This evening was different though. Hinata was deeply distracted. She couldn't keep her mind on anything that was going on around her. Yet she wasn't thinking of much in particular either. She just knew something bad was happening, she could feel it, like a burning rage, it was coming from the village, her home, she was so worried, perhaps it was her father, or perhaps it was Naruto, or maybe the village itself was in danger. Pushing her negative thoughts aside she reached forwards to grab the glass of water which sat next to her uneaten bowl of soup while sending Kiba a small smile to let him know she was still listening. Before she had a chance to take the cup into her hand however, she heard a distinct crack. Moving her hand away for a moment she stared, bewildered at the cracked glass. This was an omen, and a bad one. Something was wrong and now Hinata was sure of it.

They finished their meal shortly after, it seemed nobody had noticed the strange scene or felt something dreadful was happening so the ivory eyed beauty opted not to tell the boys her worries. That would only cause trouble and there really was nothing they could do from where they were anyway. Not unless something was going to happen to them. But that wasn't the feeling she had. She felt dread for her hometown so it had to be there. After saying good night to her friends down the hall the Hyuuga retreated to her own bed for some well-deserved sleep.

* * *

"Ok, Fine! So I think something's not right. Am I doing something wrong Kyuu?" Naruto asked, lying on the ground, face staring into the dimming sky. The sun was going to set soon and he had been training the whole day for this technique. To no avail. He heard a giggle coming from his demon. Kyuu? Now… that, he could get used to, well he can't say he didn't ask for it, he had a nickname for his kit so it was only right he got one back. "You're trying to use it like the resengan or chidori, by pulsing chakra into your palm. This technique needs strong strings of chakra in order to form properly. You must send the force through your fingers in order for it to condense when the strings hit one another. Try again" so he did, jumping back onto his feet, the blond tried again a fair few times before the sun really did begin to set. He cursed in his head, and he was just starting to get the hang of it too. 

"Let's go Kit! We need to go now. There here! There at the village Hurry!" Kyuubi suddenly took on a very jumpy attitude and began storming over the worried blond.

"Who's at the village? What's going on?" the blond questioned, before shutting his mouth abruptly as the boy in front of him erupted into a flame of red chakra and taking the form of a fox with eight tails, he was just larger that Naruto's abdomen and proceeded to order the boy onto his back. Naruto wasn't going to argue, neither was he going to question the fact that an apparent tail was missing. So he hastily spun onto the fox's back and headed off towards his home.

* * *

**hehe cliffy!! Lol I hope you like this chapter, I think I took a little longer to update than I usually do sorry xx We are officially about half way through the story now! xxThere will be more action on the way soon! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	25. The fight !

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**

The village was closing in. Kyuubi was going so fast that Naruto couldn't piece together the distant lights and objects – mostly trees - as they flew past. The blond was surprised when he suddenly and quite uncomfortable was dropped to the ground, the harsh dirt road just outside Konoha's entrance.

Turning his head upwards he saw that Kyuubi had returned to his previous Human appearance. The only detail Naruto managed to catch of the reconstruction was the reclining tails that seemed to disappear into the base of his spine. Looking towards his home, Naruto realized that there was no motion out of the ordinary. There were only a handful of people who were presumably making their way home as they usually did at this time.

No alarms.

No fighting.

No screaming.

Nothing was wrong.

Naruto's glance changed quickly into a glare, "What the fuck Kyuu? I thought someone had **died**! Nothings wrong here! What were you talking about?!" he spat in anger. He had been so wound up and worried about the place that he couldn't control the burning rage slowly clawing its way through his body.

"Shut up kit. They **are** here, and they are here for **us**. We will need to fight. Hopefully people will not die, though I cannot promise anything. You should know by now these people are cruel and ruthless. They will not think to mercilessly kill innocents." He spoke in a soft uncaring voice, but the look in his eyes betrayed his feelings of empathy and sympathy. This couldn't be good; Kyuubi was definitely not worried about himself, or his jinchuuriki for that matter, so the only ones left were…

Naruto didn't bother saying anything back instead he chose to take his bijuu's advice and slowly, after seeing Kyuubi nod in the direction of the village, his eyes drifted through the gates and into the now unnaturally empty streets. That is except for a tall, blond man. He was older than Naruto, probably in his late twenties and Naruto noticed the strange menacing look on his face. He shivered, a fear suddenly clinging to him. Naruto never got scared, he could look death in the face and feel almost no fear. So why? Why was he suddenly so frightened?

The man walked closer, calmly. As he approached Naruto could see more of him. He had defining black dots at the sides of his nose, and piercings; lots of piercings up the edges of both ears. A voice inside Naruto's head suddenly rang and it struck him what was making him feel so uneasy. The large man creeping closer was wearing an unforgettable black cloak. It reached the ground and was decorated in red clouds with white outlines.

Akatsuki! He must be a member! Snapping abruptly from his thoughts, Naruto rose to his feet in an instant taking position next to Kyuubi. The man also seemed to have changed his ideas, he stopped walking, raised his hand…

_-"It's starting" The ginger haired teen spoke solemnly as he tensed momentarily before grinning at the prospect of fighting after being dormant for so many years; at least, dormant from his true power-_

…a smile swiping his face, he clicked his fingers and within seconds the two were surrounded by cloaked bodies. Naruto began to swivel his figure round in an attempt to identify the members, but it was in vein. The whole world seemed to have turned darker and he couldn't make out anything any more.

"Pay attention kit!" Kyuubi growled before charging towards one of the forms. In lightening speed everything around the blond began to spin, they were moving so fast. The older teen had initiated a fight with two of the hidden characters. Both seemed incredibly strong, but Naruto didn't have time to ponder his partner's actions as he was rapidly pulled into a fight of his own.

The enemy launched at him from the side, luckily Naruto was able to detect the moments and spin the left to miss the hit. Unluckily however, this particular enemy happened to be especially fast and he followed the first move with a kick. Again the blonde managed to dodge the advance yet the others that followed seemed to be increasing in speed with every move and soon Naruto was struggling to block them all let alone find time to attack his opponent. This was getting bad. Then, as the jinchuuriki began to feel another chakra presence, it was too late. The earlier enemy had been replaced with a strong rope-like wall, all Naruto felt was a sharp pain hit the entire front of his body before he was sent frying into the wall surrounding the village.

Instead of dropping to the ground though, Naruto was held in his position by the force that had sent him here in the first place. As he tried to struggle with the bonds holding him in place a shock echoed through his form. Electricity. Then again, when he attempted to escape. Every movement triggered blasts of electric pulses.

Kyuubi had no problem with the two opponents. He sent the first out with one hit to the back of the head. The second caused little problem either and barely managed an attempt at damaging the Bijuu. After wiping his hands of the two members he turned his attention back to a certain clumsy blonde who was now in a fight with another hidden figure. Then there was another small group of idiots who thought they could take on the Kyuubi. What fools.

The ginger haired teen was now bored out of his mind. These people were supposed to be strong, at least a slight challenge. But no, they were all wobbling about as if they were trying the dance and failing miserably. Like he could be bothered with this, hell he didn't even need his tails to be rid of these retards. Then it struck him. Something was off. It was like they weren't even trying to hit him. They were just keeping him in action. Oh god they were keeping him away from Naruto.

The boy immediately turned his gaze back to where his ally had been. He wasn't there. Looking around frantically for his jinchuuriki as he swiftly disposed of the three opponents, who vanished in a puff as soon as they were hit, It didn't take him long to spot the blond and as soon as he saw the boy distress took over him. Naruto was on the wall of the village and was being held there by a fine metal net. The wire was so thin that it was cutting into the boy's skin and blood was seeping through his torn clothing. Distress was replaced by anger as soon as Kyuubi grasped the situation. They were trying to capture them. They were going to distract him and then steal Naruto as if he were a toy. Who the hell do they think they are! Who in this world would have the audacity to even try and make a plan like that work? They were in for some trouble.

He began to progress towards his accomplice but was soon stopped dead in his tracks by a shooting pain all throughout his body. Shortly after recovering from the first blast of agony, it hit him again. This time he saw it. He watched the blond stupidly struggle to get free and each time he would feel the charged power flow through his veins like it belonged there. But nothing was going to stop him. You do not mess with the nine tailed fox or even get him slightly agitated. This village found that out 15 years ago and it looked like they were about to rediscover it.

Pushing himself forward, he let his rage take over and took his fox form. Nine elegant tails slashing from side to side as he braced himself for the powerful attack he was about to perform. He only hesitated when he heard a familiar voice from the gates. It was Jiraiya. He wasn't alone either; there was a huge group of onlookers now, mostly older, most he didn't know, he did know Jiraiya and the panicking blond at his side; Tsunade, along with Shizune and a few other sensei's. If he continued with the advance they would all be killed and that certainly wouldn't go down well with his Jinchuuriki. Taking only a few seconds to ponder his choice he quickly turned his whole body towards the audience.

"**GET THE FUCK BACK!!!**" he roared to the crowd who immediately obeyed the demand.

As soon as he felt his power was significantly pumped up Kyuubi turned back to the Akatsuki members – their faces now visible - who were gathered around Naruto. There were only three in total, the rest had been fakes, and the tall blond who had made an appearance earlier was no longer in their presence…coward! The three all looked rather odd. One had an orange mask and black spiky hair sticking out above it, the second's face was still mostly covered with only his eyes appearing, the third was exquisitely strange, he had two large spiked plant-like objects emerging from beneath the cloak, his face was black and green and his eyes shone orange. Taking a deep breath Kyuubi braced himself and knew that after the blast settled down neither himself nor the blond would be conscious.

Slowly he merged his tails tightly together so that he was left with a long, thick, fluffy bundle of fur, now curled above his back. Kyuubi let his eyes drift closed - just as the three began to approach him - and his body glowed a bright florescent green. A yellow point appeared right at the tip of his 'tail' and in an instant everything went white.

The spectators watched in amazement at the actions taking place in front of them, as did Naruto who was now extremely anxious about what was coming, closing his eyes tight when the white light shone around them. The witnesses froze from the power flowing through the air and as soon as the light had appeared it was gone. Smoke was everywhere and people were coughing and spluttering constantly. The blast that had emanated from Kyuubi's 'tail' had destroyed most things around the people. It had the same effect of a miniature atomic bomb. The entire gate and most of the wall beside the gate was now nothing but dust. The three enemy's who had been outside the gate were gone; they too had been reduced to ash.

Reality hit Jiraiya like a ton of bricks and he immediately advanced towards the rubble that had once been the wall on which Naruto had been. Followed shortly by Tsunade who was not only devastated by the damage caused to her village but also plagued with worry for a boy who had become almost like a son to her, and Shizune.

"**NARUTO!**" the toad sage cried as he searched in vein for a trace of the blond who he also saw as a son. "**Naruto!** Where are you?" he called again, knowing that the boy probably could not answer him if he was still alive.

Tsunade turned sharply to the people who were still gathered by the scene and screamed at them to get the fuck away from here. After about 20 minutes of searching, a silent tear traced the side of her cheek as she began to loose hope for his survival. Just as she was going to retreat…"Tsunade I think I see him!" her friend screeched in her ear. Cringing, she turned her head to where Shizune pointed and sure enough there was a small patch off orange within the grey powder. And she ran - she ran as fast as she could to the patch. Jiraiya who had also heard Shizune's words arrived before the two women. Dropping to her knees, Tsunade dipped her hands into warm cinders beside the orange tint and her hand connected to something soft. Gasping, the blonde began to remove the ashes from around the area. More and more orange became visible but before Tsunade had a chance to continue sweeping away the dust Jiraiya had submerged his arms into the grey sea and subsequently pulled Naruto from it.

His body was completely covered in soot, his skin and his clothes were now a light grey colour and black where the blood had been. Within minutes He was in the hospital and was being treated and cleaned by Tsunade and Shizune. Some of the slices made by the wire were rather deep, but all three people in the room knew perfectly well that they would be as good as gone by the morning. He had been completely unaffected by the blast but none spoke of what they had seen. They all knew one thing though;

Kyuubi wasn't quite the monster they had always thought him to be.

* * *

**I'm not very good at writing fighting scenes lol xx There will be more action on the way soon! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	26. The truth

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. **

Fire. There was lots of fire. Smoke clouded Hinata's vision. She chocked out a scream; trying desperately to find someone – anyone - to help her. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she got there. All Hinata knew was that there was danger.

As she focused her eyesight more and calmed herself as she began taking even breaths. Realizing that the smoke wasn't restricting her oxygen as much as she had first thought, Hinata began to study her surroundings. It was dark and there seemed to be nothing there apart from her and the flames that burned all around her. Looking again however, she noticed that these 'flames' seemed a little lighter than would be expected. Reaching out to pass her fingers through the heated blaze she winced as she felt the hotness tickle the tips of her digits. This was not fire though. It was chakra, it looked like fire. It was a deep enough red to be fire; it reminded her of death and blood. She needed to get out. She wanted to get away now!

Swiveling her body round as she felt something faintly pass the back of her neck Hinata gasped at what she saw. It was a fox. Not just a fox, but one with nine tails. He was in a fighting position and seemed ready to attack something. The chakra around her was blazing out of control now and the heat was burning her entire body. Then there was light. It was a mind achingly bright light. It hit Hinata hard and then there was nothing. Everything around her disappeared and all the chakra dissipated. Leaving her in the nothingness, as blackness surrounded her. She realized that she wasn't even in a room it was more like, she just was.

Feeling fear catch her shocked body…

She screamed.

* * *

Kiba awoke, startled as a shrill scream echoed through the hotel walls. Throwing the covers off himself the dog lover sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him down the corridor and into Hinata's room. 

She was sitting up in her bed, sweating profusely and panting heavily. She had definitely had a bad dream; that, Kiba was sure of. Moving forwards immediately, the brunette sat on the edge of her bed before grabbing her shoulders and pulling her shaking body into a tight hug.

"Shhhh, Hinata. It was just a dream. You were having a nightmare. Its all ok now, I'm here for you. Don't worry, nothings going to happen. Shhhh." Kiba whispered into the raven's ear, continuing to speak soothing nothings to her as she calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. Shino emerged from the doorway moments later, a questioning look settling his features as he progressed over the room to accompany his friends.

It didn't take long before Hinata had regained her composure and she began accounting her dream to the two boys at once.

"I-I was in-there was…" Taking a deep breath the girl closed her eyes and focused on where to start, after ensuring she knew what it was she needed to say she began again. "In the dream I was surrounded by burning chakra and I saw a fight. There was a ni-"

She didn't get far however, as shortly after she began, a distressed Akamaru shot through the door and began barking and squeaking unnaturally. Kiba immediately crouched to his knees and tried to consol his dog. The large white animal was not getting better and Kiba saw this, changing his tactics, he began to listen to what the dog was saying to him.

"He says somethings wrong. He's sensing a strange chakra signature coming from Konoha… actually, now that I concentrate, I can feel it too. God it must be strong if we ca-"

"OH MY GOD!" Hinata cried out as if she were in pain, a horrified expression on her delicate face "MY DREAM WAS REAL! IT WAS REAL KIBA! I CAN FEEL IT TOO AND IT'S THE SAME ONE FROM MY DREAM! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" _'Oh no! Please let everyone be ok. Please let Naruto be ok. Please, please let me be wrong' _Hinata felt like her heart would jump out of her chest soon; it was beating so hard. She wanted to believe that she was being silly and paranoid but knew this was not the case.

"Hinata, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. You're still upset and need to calm down" Shino spoke softly, his first words since entering the room. Kiba looked as though he was about to express himself as well before the air around them seemed to solidify. The three jumped to their feet instantly and left the safety of the building in favor of getting more information on the circumstance.

Outside, the air was thicker and the pressure was radiating through their bodies. Staring into the distance in the direction of Konoha, they saw nothing. Akamaru was now cowering behind Kiba's legs and attempting to hide himself in any way possible whilst shaking and whimpering. He was obviously terrified.

Hinata activated her byakugan, in an attempt to see further towards her village. Though she knew she would discover nothing she still wanted to try.

"BYAKUGAN!"

As soon as she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't. All around them she could see the burning chakra. Just like in her dream, it was all around them. Everywhere. And then she directed her head to her home and she froze. The fire was definitely coming from there but she couldn't make anything out. It all disappeared into a white ball of energy only a little farther forward than the village they were at.

Opal eyes closed hastily and reopened tearful and scared. The byakugan no longer visible. "Well?" she heard Kiba probe her for information but found herself unable to speak. What's happening to her town, her home? Where her friends are, her family are, where Naruto is. Just when she was about to break down into Kiba's arms, a whiteness engulfed the area. A light Hinata recognized from her dream, but before she had time to ponder it or even think about it, the light was gone. The three stood there – Shocked - What the hell had just happened?

Hinata had refused to use her byakugan again and so they had receded for the night not long after the event. Akamaru had returned to normal and they all needed rest since they didn't plan on stopping before they reached Konoha the next day. Hinata though, couldn't sleep. No matter how much she tried to force herself. She was so worried. She was almost certain this had something to do with Naruto and she didn't want to think that something devastating might have happened to him.

* * *

"You know what?" Kiba started as the three traveled through the treetops. They had all been ready to leave by 6am and were now journeying home, none mentioning what had happened the previous night. All of them seemed to feel that conversing about it would do no good, and to prevent an awkward silence all the way back, Kiba had started talking. He hadn't stopped in over an hour now, even though he was receiving no responses whatsoever. Hinata would usually have shown some interest but her mind was elsewhere; leaving Kiba to blabber on until they reached their destination. However no one had expected what was coming next. 

"I think we should have a party! You know for Naruto's birthday next weekend; the tenth."

Still there was silence, but for a totally different reason now. Hinata was considering the consequences of doing such a thing and Shino was wondering just how Kiba could be such an idiot.

"We can't throw a party for Naruto's birthday. Perhaps the day after." Shino sighed in suggestion. Kiba was having none of it.

"No! That would be a Monday and a lot of people wouldn't be able to make it." The brunette snapped back "I checked with everyone's missions and I've already spoken to Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru about it. We all decided to just do it. I mean who the hell cares about what the rest of the village thinks, what's the past is the past. Don't you agree Hinata?"

Not only was the 10th of October Naruto's birthday, but it was also the day that the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. It was a day of mourning for all the deaths caused and to celebrate on that day would be looked upon with shame and disgust by most.

At the sound of her name Hinata was swept from the daze she had been in and quickly answered the question, determined to help in any way possible "Yes, I do agree, Kiba. It's a wonderful idea and I wish to help as much as possible. Perhaps we could even arrange a surprise party instead, to make it even better?"

"Wow, Hinata. That's a great idea. We should totally do that… It's settled then a surprise party next Sunday. Sakura and Ino said they would arrange the place and all the food and other arrangements. Oh and Shikamaru also mentioned something about the sand," a smile crossed Hinata's lips as she listened to her friend, _'Yes, the sand. That would be about the sand siblings. Hmm, Temari said she liked Shikamaru. I hope she comes along, maybe I could return the favor and get her together with him.' _

"Hinata... Hinata? Are you still listening? Oye! Earth to Hinata, yo-"

"Oh yeh, sorry Kiba what were you saying?" she giggled slightly, hiding the blush that had crept into her cheeks. Hinata had to admit that although she didn't blush near as much as she used to, there were times when she just couldn't prevent it.

"Yeh so… I don't know about Gaara making it, but maybe Kankurou and Temari can. That would be good. I want to get as much people there as possible. It's been a while since we've had a reason to all get together, actually I don't even remember the last time we did. Oh! And we can get all the senseis to come along as well… And we can try to get the Hokage to come too… And we should totally…"

* * *

It had been 34 hours since Naruto had lost consciousness and Tsunade was beginning to worry about him. She had, of course, been worried before, but Naruto had never stayed unconscious for as long as this. The fox had always helped him get through it. She sat on a chair at the side of the hospital bed. His hand in hers as she prayed for him to survive and tried to make since of what had occurred two nights before. 

'_The fox' _she thought solemnly _'what was that all about anyway. I'm guessing Naruto was training in the woods when the Akatsuki tried to get him but what about the fox. Maybe he was trying to break through the seal. Maybe he succeeded. Then why stick around to save Naruto. What does he want? Why did I get the feeling that he meant no harm? If he had he wouldn't have told us all to get back. Ohhh, but I don't want to think that a monster like him could be good. God this is so annoying. Maybe he was trying to get out but failed? Hmm, still, why did he help us? What was that power anyways? Oh gosh I'm so confused. Please wake up Naruto. You can't give up, not here, not now…'_

Tsunade was brought from her thoughts as she felt Naruto stir, his hand gripping hers before he frowned and slowly opened his eyes. The moment he did so he wished he hadn't; the strong, blinding light in the white room made him grunt and immediately shield his eyes once again with his lids. God, he was so tired. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been so knackered. _'Come to think of it… what actually happened to me? There was something on me and it hurt a lot. Then there was light and Kyuubi did something with his tails. Hmm, why can't I remember anything else?' _He thought to himself as he tried to drown out the screaming of the woman next to him.

"Naruto? Naruto can you hear me? Please say something. NARUTO?!" The blond yelled from his side, she was now almost completely on his bed now. Sure that he had just opened his eyes. She wanted answers. She needed to know that he was ok.

"Shurup, baa-chan." He said; sleep still clinging to his croaky voice.

Then he felt something hard hit him on the head, his eyes shot open immediately and were greeted with an angry looking Tsunade with tear stains all down her face and blood shot eyes.

"Don't you dare call me that, brat!" her voice was strong and raging, but it seemed to loose its anger mid way through the sentence and split into weak sobs when she reached out and pulled him up into a tight embrace. Naruto was still confused. Something must have happened when he was asleep for her to be this upset.

"Wh-what happened? Is something wrong?"

"No, Naruto. Nothings wrong, I was just worried sick about you. We all were, I'll explain later, let's just make sure you're ok now…"

Naruto took a deep breath and readied himself for the arrival of Medical-nin-Tsunade; she straightened up and began to study him.

"Do you feel alright? Does it hurt anywhere? Open your eyes wider…" pulling out a small torch she waved it in front of his left eye, the piercing light blinding him momentarily as she pulled away "…all right pupil dilation is normal, does it hurt when I do this?"

Tsunade took Naruto's hand and pinched the skin on his wrist.

"OW!! Tsunade, of course it hurts and there is nothing wrong with me. I feel totally fine. Just let me leave now, please."

And with that the boy was gone, leaving a startled Blond at the side of the bed.

* * *

"…fuck." was all Kiba could say. The other two just stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them, at what used to be the entrance gate to there home town.

They weren't the only ones who were startled at the sight. There were a few villagers who had not seen it yet or were returning to gaze in horror at the devastation. Most had already viewed the remainders of the entrance. One of the people there in particular caught Hinata's sight and she immediately ran to his side.

"Naruto! What happened?"

"Don't know" he sighed "It's a mess isn't it, I can't remember what happened though."

"Were you here when it happened? Did this have something to do with you?"

Hinata received no response, only silence. She didn't know how to take this reaction, Naruto was never silent; he always had an answer.

"Did anyone die?" again no answer from her boyfriend. She could tell from the look in his downcast eyes that he was thinking very hard, she knew it was probably about what had happened, or she thought she knew. Truly she had no idea that at this moment Naruto was fighting with himself and his inner demon about telling his girlfriend that he was the vessel of a monster.

"Please tell me Naruto, what happened?"

'_I can't tell her, she'll see me as a monster too. I want to believe that she wouldn't and that she would still want me. But it's not true. I'm just fooling myself. She'll be just like everyone else, she loves me but she doesn't know me, who I am, she only loves who she thinks I am. If she knew about us, Kyuu, then she would leave me and cast me aside just like everyone else. Who would honestly love something that can cause this much destruction?'_

'_**Just tell her. She won't leave you; I can sense that her love is true. I promise she won't leave. She might be angry and upset but still, she isn't like them Kit, I believe she will accept it.'**_

'_No! She wouldn't I know it, she's too good for me. I wish she would stop asking me what happened; she doesn't want to know what happened. Go away! God I'm so confused. I can't tell her.'_

'_**Just tell her!'**_

'_No! I can't! I Can't Dammit!'_

"Naruto are you ok, you can tell me what happened. If you had something to do with it it's all ok. Just as long as you're ok. Nobody seemed to get hurt so it's really no big deal right?" Hinata was starting to worry about the blond; it was like he didn't even see her anymore. She could tell that he had something to do with it but had no idea why he was looking so down.

"Naru-"

"Shut up!" he cried as he turned to her, venom dripping from his words.

"Wh-"

"No! Hinata you don't understand, just leave me alone! I don't want to see you. Go away!"

Hinata didn't understand what was happening, she understood that he was upset and that he was taking it out on her but she had no idea how to consol him or help him. She needed to try though, no matter how hard he tried to push her away she would not leave him.

"Please Na-"

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything. Go Away! How could you possibly understand Hinata?! You can't and you never will! All your life you've been safe. You've never had to do anything for yourself; your stupid family had made sure that you're just fine. So you're fucking perfect Hinata and your life is easy. You know nothing about me or about what's happening so do me a favor and fuck off! Just stay away from me" he yelled, enraged. Turning abruptly away form her, he couldn't look at her any more. He ran off, he didn't know where he would go, just away from people. He needed to be alone. He still couldn't believe that it had been him who was responsible. He needed to get away from it, away from people's angry eyes. Away from Hinata.

Hinata just stood there. So, she had said that nothing he did to push her away would work. But that had hurt. A lot. She could feel the tears dribble down her face and she did nothing to stop them. She didn't know whether to be upset or angry. Thinking about what he had just said, she wasn't sure what he had meant. Did he just break up with her?

"Hey Hinata? What was that all about?" Kiba asked as he approached her. "Are you ok?"

She just shook her head and buried it in his chest, sniffing and weeping uncontrollably. The brunette hushed at her and held her tightly rocking them and trying to comfort her. He hadn't heard the whole conversation but he knew enough to realize that Naruto had upset her. That much was obvious.

* * *

**Don't hate me. Everything will be fine in the end. I have this whole thing planned out xx And I hate sad endings so it definitely will be happy! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	27. Unexpected discovery

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

He sat there in silence. He couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" he questioned. _'how did I miss this?'_

"Yes, its just like I said, Hinata has been Naruto's girlfriend for nearly three months now. I thought you would have noticed. Haven't you seen the change in her?" Temari beamed in triumph, _'yup! And it was all with my helping hand!'_ she thought with joy at her friends happiness. That is until she realized why she was explaining this to a baffled Kiba. "But… what are we going to do with them now? Did he really finish with her?" the brunette asked, still shocked at the discovery but now determined to fix it.

"Oh, I'm sure its no biggie!" Ino smiled comfortingly as she spoke "Think about it; they have never fallen out before. They went a whole three months without fighting once! That's really good. It'll sort itself out, just wait and see. I don't know what's wrong with Naruto but he probably hates himself right now for shouting at her anyway." 

Sakura looked down at her hands, a disconcerting look crossing her face briefly. She knew what had been wrong with him. She had seen the damage done to the gate and knew immediately who was responsible. She knew about Kyuubi; she had found out when on a mission with Naruto to Suna, when they needed to rescue Gaara. It was so tempting for her to go through to the bedroom and tell Hinata exactly what was going on. But she wouldn't; it wasn't her place, it would be wrong of her to push information into Hinata's face like that when she knew Naruto obviously didn't want his girlfriend knowing that he was a Jinchuuriki. As it was, the only one to know his secret within group was her.

Temari and Kankurou had arrived the previous day. It had been two days since team 8 had returned to the village. Hinata was really torn up about Naruto. He hadn't even tried to talk to her since and nobody had seen him. So not only was she upset but also worried. 

Kiba had taken it upon himself to invite a bunch of friends round to his house and discuss everything. Mostly Naruto and Hinata and Naruto's birthday, which, they still planned to go ahead with; deciding that if the two had not made up before then that they certainly would at the party. It was the 9th today though. So the problem was finding Naruto and convincing him to go to Kiba's the next day. 

The arrangement was: the party would be situated at Kiba's since he had a large house and could fit the amount of people that there would be. Naruto would be told to come tomorrow at seven – when somebody finds him that is – and would get a big surprise when he entered to house to find everyone there for him. It was flawless. 

So… after deciding the party details, a lot of the friends had left or scattered through the house; leaving Temari, Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shino in the living area, Tenten and Hinata in one of the bedrooms and Kankurou, Lee and Shikamaru in the kitchen along with Chouji. 

* * *

"Hmm, Hinata?" Tenten began, not waiting for a response from her friend who currently had her face in a light brown pillow and was spread out over the bed on her stomach. "Why don't we go out somewhere? Like just for a walk, fresh air will do you good." Hinata lifted her head slightly from the plush cushion to stare in her friend's eyes, a slight look of disbelief clouding her own. It was nearing 10 at night and was already dark outside, there was no reason for her to move - she didn't want to move. Hinata wanted to stay where she was and cry. But she couldn't cry, not now. She had cried for almost the entire day it had happened and now she was beginning to think it had all dried up. 

"No" she replied simply before burying her head in the soft material again. Tenten just sighed; this was getting ridiculous. She hadn't seen Hinata in such a bad mood since, forever. It was starting to tick her off, when she saw Naruto he was in for a piece of her mind.

"Come on Hinata! Please… I'd really li-"

"No!"

"Tch, Fine!" Tenten sighed before stepping out of the room and heading for the front door. Neji had left earlier and recommended that she stayed the night at his but she had refused; she was tired and knew that she wouldn't get much sleep if she were to go round there - especially since there would hopefully be a party the next day. Most of the people were leaving now; she noticed and caught Lee's attention so she could leave with him. Waving a goodbye to the remaining teenagers she left. 

They were all in the living area now. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Temari and Kankurou all gathered around a small spindly oak coffee table. Temari and Kankurou were staying the night at the Inuzuka's house as they didn't fancy sleeping in a hotel. Sakura and Ino were just about to leave as well but decided to check on Hinata first so that they could walk her home.

They approached the door to a guest bedroom Hinata and Tenten had occupied moments before. Both girls looked in confusion at the empty room after swinging to door open. _'where is Hinata?'_ They thought in unison _'How did she _leave_ the house without us noticing?' _Deciding to put their thoughts behind them they both left the house in a hurry to get home to warmth and sleep.

* * *

"**IDIOT!**" Naruto screamed at himself. He was sitting against the tree and had been for two days now. It was his birthday tomorrow and knowing that made him even more angry. He hated his birthday; when he was young and defenseless it was the day on which people had beat him most.

After shouting at Hinata he had come straight here. He wasn't sure why but he had visited this place a lot even when Hinata had been on the mission. It reminded him of her and then he didn't miss her so much. It didn't hurt so much.

"You brought it on yourself." Kyuubi said. He was standing with his back against the opposite side of the tree to Naruto and was ready to faint. He was so bored. He had been stood here for a fair few hours now. Listening to his Jinchuuriki scold himself. _' If he wasn't so thick he would figure out that it is all his fault and the only thing he needs to do to sort things out is go see her and apologize. I guess I'll have to spell it out for him!' _he thought in annoyance. 

"Just apologize and she'll forgive you, Kit. You're such a fool sometimes." He rolled his eyes and snorted "I'm going to sleep now. I suggest you do so too. You've been out here for more than two days now and all you've done is train pathetically and complain. Your mind aint in it! So it's all pointless. Good night."

The blond was about to yell at him but knew it would do no good; he was already back inside the cage and he was right - Naruto knew it and that made it all the more painful. _'shit, what have I done? Did I really ruin it? I hope she gives me another chance. But what if she wants me to tell her about Kyuu? Can I really do that?' _

* * *

It was dark. The moon had already vanished from the starry sky and left the scene bathed in blackness. No shadows occupied the setting – not able to show themselves at this early hour. A large delicate tree shook slightly, the magenta colour glistening beneath the sky; gorgeous and radiant even with its craving for light. A girl surfaced from behind the natural beauty. She herself was a breathtaking sight; raven hair flowed flawlessly down her back, reaching her hips - which swayed slightly with every move she made – and her ivory light eyes empty and longing for consolation and love as she made her way forwards.

The raven glided silently, passing the tree and continuing towards the edge. It was the cliff, situated just beyond the background mountain of Konoha. A mysterious mist which hovered below the dip glistened with shimmers of reflected glow – Stars the only other form of light – as it created a white sheet atop the darkness. As she stepped further towards her destination she failed to notice the eyes on her; watching her every move as the darkness devoured her form into it.

His eyes glided slowly over her form, hidden by the blackness of the atmosphere. His heart would skip every time she moved; her pale delicate skin seemed to shine under the stars _'gods, she is beautiful'_.He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he was too caught up in her attraction to feel anything else around him. It had been so long since he had seen her – really seen her – and he had almost forgotten just how alluring this girl was, his girl was. That's when he decided; _'yes! I can, I can tell her. I'll tell her everything because I am not going to lose her no matter what!' _

Her eyes glided slowly over the haze, relaxing her as the sharp morning breeze tickled her arms with each blow. She was so weak, so distraught and hurt. She was breaking and had returned to the only place she knew for consolation. She was a feather on the wind that surrounded her, the velvet hair slashing around her as she stood – motionless - at the tip of the cliff; the edge of tranquility.

She let her eyes wander above the horizon as she noticed it was starting. Within a second an orange glow was bursting through the air. The mountain shone a deep blood red, the tree leaves glistening pearl as the sun crept over the fog barrier, the dusty clouds above the never ending fall now sparkled with golden fur; a blanket to the nothingness below. A honey heat burst through the area and caused a beautiful sigh of comfort to emerge from Hinata's rosy lips. He face also now enlightened by the magnificent rays.

The misty morning dew shimmered around the two and soothed the pain in each heart. The hurt dissipated and a smile tugged her lips, a tinge of happiness crossing her eyes if only for a moment. Then the glow was gone as the sun rested completely in the sky now and a sting entered her eyes; fluid welling up in them before escaping at the corners of her large, opal eyes. The pain was back and her heart felt emptier than ever. She had only ever really come here to meet Naruto and now it seemed that he didn't want to be a part of her life any more.

The blond stood up – carefully as not to make a sound – and crept from behind the tree. Holding his breath as he approached his love from behind, and then… It was ruined. He clumsily stepped on a twig which snapped and startled the girl. She immediately spun round and seemed shocked by the sight which awaited her. 

"Naruto-kun" she said it in less than a whisper, too silent for him to hear. He continued towards her, looking at the ground as he did – he was too ashamed to look into her eyes; afraid that he would see hate in them. That was when he began to doubt again. '_What if she has changed her mind about me? Maybe she came here because she wanted to say goodbye… or something.'_

Inhaling a deep breath he reached out his hand to her. She just stared at it, dumbly trying to understand what he wanted. She didn't reach out, she didn't move, she was too afraid _'what if he hates me, what if he has come to make sure I know that we're not together anymore. Oh god, what if he came to say goodbye.'_ She could feel the tears coming heavier now and forced her eyes to stay on his hand. His tanned skin was so inviting. She wanted to reach out and touch him, she wanted to take his hand, she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was alright. 

"Hinata?" he started in a shaky voice. This time she couldn't fight it, she looked up at him and their eyes met. Both seemed darker than usual; Hinata's face was entirely in shadow, since she now had her back to the burning sun, Naruto's face was shielded by her shadow and his eyes seemed dark and even more attractive. 

"Hinata, do you still love me? Even after what I did?" Naruto managed to speak, though it was weak and quiet, his hand shaking now in case he was wrong and she no longer wanted him. She didn't notice though, she was too captivated by his eyes. She had heard him and knew what was coming now. He was going to break up with her for sure; she could see the moment happening in her head… 

"_Hinata, do you still love me? Even after what I did?"_

"_Yes, Naruto-kun. I do."_

"_Well Don't! I don't want you any more. Go away; I never want to see you again."_

…God it hurt! It hurt so much just to think about it and then… she couldn't look into his eyes any longer. She began shaking all over before pulling her hands to her face; an attempt to hide the tears streaming down her soft cheeks. "Y-yes, Na-ru-to-kun…I, I do." She choked out between sobs. While she waited for the voice, the announcement that he didn't want her, she barely noticed the arms wrapping themselves around her body. 

"Shhh, Hina-chan. I love you too. I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it, I swear. I am so, so sorry! God I was such an ass… Shhh, its ok now. I'll always be here for you, please, please forgive me Hinata." He whispered into her hair as she whimpered and leaned into him, his shirt becoming damp from her tears. The tears stopped shortly after and she was left sniffling into his chest. Slowly she pulled her head upwards to look into his azure eyes, she needed to see if he wasn't lying or she hadn't imagined it. 

"Wh-what?" she stuttered, gazing deep into his ocean blue pools.

"Please forgive me…I'm so sorry for the things I said to you, I've been thinking about you ever since then and I just cant take it anymore. I can't believe I was such a-"

"It's ok Naruto-kun," she said hastily as if she couldn't wait any longer "you were just upset. I get it, its fi-"

"No!" He stopped her "No, it's not alright Hinata." His voice was turning cold and angry with every word he spoke "I was a total prick. I should never have taken out my anger on you, it was really wrong of me and I'm so sorry." He stopped to take a breath and seemed to calm down slightly, his tone turning soft and apologetic "I promise I'll never treat you that way again Hina-chan. You're my girlfriend and I treated you like you mean nothing to me. When really that couldn't be further from the truth! I love you completely, with every part of me, Hinata. I swear I'd do anything for you and I'll never ever let you go. Me and you; we'll be fore-"

The blond was interrupted by Hinata once again, this time with her mouth. It was a chaste kiss; she pressed her lips lightly to his - just to silence him until she felt it necessary to speak again – before puling away slightly, her face still only centimeters from his, her lips brushed his as she spoke the words "I forgive you Naruto-kun" before taking his lips once again in a sweet, tender kiss.

* * *

"Hina-chan?" he spoke to her lovingly as he held her closer to him. They were both leaning against the tree – well Naruto with his back on the tree while Hinata lay on him, her head resting on his chest, one leg over his and the other on the ground, she lay on her side, her arms positioned around his waist while his wrapped round her upper torso – and had been for a long while now. They had lost track of time a while ago; they always did. She shifted her body weight slightly to encourage him to continue.

Taking a deep breathe he began "I've decided to tell you my secret. The reason I was so mad the other day," He paused for a moment, pondering how to explain everything without making it sound like what it really was, when Hinata lifter her head and studied his face… she knew he didn't want to tell her and she wasn't going to push him. She lifted a hand and placed a slender finger across his lips, noticing the confusion that spread over his face when he felt it.

"I don't want you to tell me until you're ready." She spoke smoothly "Whatever it is, I want you to know that you can trust me with it whenever you like, but not now." she paused momentarily, a slight frown replacing the previously gentle look on her features "You don't want to tell me now Naruto-kun…you just feel obliged to explain your behavior. Just think about it before you tell me, and if you still feel that you should tell me now then by all means go ahead. I just want you to be sure." She smiled at him before removing her finger and returning to her previous position.

Naruto thought for a minute or so. Did he really want to tell her? She was right, he had only wanted to do it because he felt bad, but did he want to tell her now? After what she had just said to him he felt even more eager to tell her. Yet what she had said had been true; if he didn't want to tell her yet then he shouldn't. No. He would wait until he was certain of what he wanted. If he told her now it might just complicate things, especially since he was only recently beginning to feel more comfortable with Kyuubi himself. 

"Ok, I'll wait until I'm ready if that's ok Hina-chan?"

"Of course" she replied before shifting so that she was straddling him. It didn't take long for him to move a hand behind her head and pull her into a kiss. It started soft but soon turned lustful. Naruto swiped his tongue at the parting of her lips, gaining entrance immediately. Their tongues danced together for what seemed like forever. Naruto began teasing her organ and coaxing it to enter his wet cavern, when she complied he began to suck and lick at it, causing her to moan into his mouth. His free hand wondered all over her body, loving the feel of her returning the gestures as he twirled her ebony locks with his fingers. His taste was driving her crazy, she was in a sea of emotions and a rush of heat was taking over her. She knew this was doing to same to him as it was to her, they had been apart for too long and the longing was unreal. _'No, Hinata stop. I won't let it take over me yet, I have to make him wait, until tomorrow night, just need to wait until tomorrow and then I'll do it!' _she thought as she pulled away. Her body strongly opposed the action but she paid it no mind and directed her mind elsewhere. Attempting to redirect his mind too, since it was currently situated between his legs and was poking her in the thigh through his now extremely tight pants. 

Bright blue eyes shone at her and she couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face. He seemed to notice then that they were no longer down each others throats and that she was laughing at him, a slight blush crept across his face and Hinata giggled even more before placing a kiss on his cheek and beginning the plan.

"Kiba told me he wants to see you. He said that he wants you round at his house at about seven tomorrow. Tell me you'll go?" she said before licking her lips and sending him a pleading look. "Yeh, sure. I'll go to Kiba's, yeh seven o'clock, got it, yeh" he said while nodding and trying to capture her lips again. She merely giggled a little more and rolled her hips. Naruto's eyes closed and he moved his head into the nape of her neck "Hnnm… Hina-chan," he moaned "Why do you tease me?" as he started nibbling her neck, this time she was the one to moan. To get back at him for taking control she rolled her hips again, this time he bucked up into her and began panting, sending chills up her spine as the hot breath tickled her skin. 

Life couldn't get any better than this, they thought. Nothing could touch them; they truly would be together forever. Things are never as simple as they seem though. There are always problems and difficulties to overcome. That much they would soon learn.

* * *

**hehe P see I told you they would make up next chapter… the party! xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx**


	28. Preparations

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

'_Why does Kiba want to see me? Hmm I hope he doesn't like__, want to kick the shit out of me for hurting Hinata, cause I think I'll let him if he does. That probably won't go down well with her though. God I hate today'_ The blond thought as he headed through the streets of Konoha, fully prepared for the worst. Mind you, to him this day couldn't get worse. It was already at its worse since it was his birthday; he hated his birthday more than anything. Well… maybe not ANYTHING… he did hate Orochimaru - the pedophile bastard that stole his best friend from him - a little bit more, but not by much.

This day always brought back unwanted memories and he never had any way to redirect his thoughts. Everywhere he went he saw people mourning the death of the fourth Hokage and though he was mourning too it was not as much as them. No, he was feeling more self-pity than anything else. With a sigh he attempted to train his thoughts on something apart from Kyuubi and all his younger experiences. The best thing he found was Hinata. She could always keep his attention for what seemed like eternity and thinking of her seemed to make the world turn faster. Which helped since the only thing he wanted right now was for the day to end.

* * *

Hinata hummed lightly to herself as she sat on the worktop of Kiba's kitchen – now full of snacks and treats for the party. She was supposed to be helping with the hot food, since some was still to be prepared, but her mind was elsewhere. She was so utterly exited about tonight…and not just the party, but Naruto's present too. It was six thirty now and he was to be here in half an hour.

She had made herself look extravagantly gorgeous tonight.

She was wearing a short Kimono with long, wide sleeves; red and decorated with orange flower patterns with flashes of white through them. It was thin and loose so as not to restrict her movements when she was dancing, which - much to her relent - she would be forced to do. Not that she minded much any more, she was definitely becoming more confident and was no longer quite as shy as she had been a few months previous. She wore a tight golden obi around her waist which was decorated with pale brown flowers much like the ones on the kimono. Her hair had been gathered into a clip – also red and in the shape of a flower with berries on - at the back of her head, just above her neck and although most of her hair fell flawlessly down her back, some of the shorter layers were sticking up and curling in mid air, due to the position of the clip, as they cascaded over it and her head. Her slim legs were mostly covered with white thigh highs - stockings that stay up on their own - and red slipper-like shoes that fit loosely around her ankles (like pixie shoes but not pointy). She wore little makeup… a light shade of pink eye shadow and deep blood red lipstick which shimmered slightly in the light, nothing else adorned her features.

"So...I take it you and lover boy sorted everything out" Tenten beamed from the oven as she removed some fairy cakes and began coating them with icing and wings. This forced Hinata to snap back to reality as she smiled sweetly and nodded happily.

"See! What did I tell you guys…I knew they would fix it themselves! Hehe, aren't I like, totally psychic?" Ino yelled as she stormed into the room followed closely by Temari and Sakura. They were all dressed wonderfully and Hinata took some time to examine their outfits…

…Tenten wore a tight black velvet dress which came down to her knees with a matching dog collar and black knee high leather boots as well as dark makeup on her eyes; mostly eyeliner, it was all very dark except her lips which she had put a light pink lip gloss on. Her hair was not tied back as it usually is and hung just below her shoulders in tight curls. Hinata had always known Tenten had curly hair, that being the reason she always wore it in a tight knot – although she straightened her bangs she could never be bothered with doing her whole head since it took too long with the curls being extremely tight. Anyway her whole attire screamed death and she looked like some kind of gothic rock chick but truthfully it did suit her…

…Ino was wearing a light purple low cut top that loosely settled on her chest and displayed a severe amount of cleavage, the top stopped just below her chest and showed her midriff; nicely flaunting just how unhealthily skinny the girl really was. She wore short shorts that showed half of her bottom, they were also purple to match the top. Her slender legs – covered by pink fishnet tights – looked even longer due to the high heels she wore on her feet. She had her hair down for once and it was quite a bit longer than Hinata's and she could most certainly sit on it. Her face was almost as covered with makeup as Tenten's was, but hers wasn't half as dark as the brunette's and consisted of purple eye shadow which lightened at the top of her lids into a pink colour. Her lips were a strange colour of pink which looked almost purple but a very light purple at that. She looked very bare and tarty but then again Ino is tarty so who's complaining… Ino is Ino…

…Sakura was wearing a short sleeved, long, pink Kimono with cherry blossom prints. The colour matched her hair nicely and she glowed radiantly. Her obi was plain pink – darker than the Kimono itself and had red curls as well as random designs on it. She wore white pumps beneath the cloth and the only reason Hinata noticed them was because as she walked the tip of the shoes peeked from beneath the Kimono. Her flamingo hair was left to hang on her shoulders but a fair amount of it had been held back with red clips. She, like Hinata, had little makeup on her face and had settled with a small amount of mascara and clear lip balm. She looked extremely pretty tonight and Hinata almost felt jealous; she could see why Naruto had chased after this girl for so long and ignored her. She tore her eyes away from the pink haired kunoichi when she felt a strange tinge in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't a nice feeling…

…Temari wore the same dress she had for her brother's birthday – it was a kimono type dress, but was much more Americanized… Long, down to her feet, it was a rich purple with hints of blue running through it and small collections of flowers; pink and cerulean around the edges of it, with a parting all the way up to her torso where a black, white and grey obi was – although it was simply part of the dress and could not be taken off. Above the obi at her chest was a thin pink strip which ran from the centre up over her breasts and around the top of her outfit. Her shoulders could be seen since the dress did not cover them but her arms were covered completely and the sleeves were tremendously long, reaching the ground. She also wore matching purple knee high boots which opened to show her toes and again to show the top of her feet. She wore a choker as well and Hinata noted that it was almost identical to the one she herself had worn to Kankurou's party, but it was a different colour – not as dark as hers had been. Her hair was left down and gathered above her shoulders. She had a little blue eye shadow on as well as lots of mascara, eye liner, blusher and a dark pink lip stick. Yes… Temari liked her makeup.

The girls began a heated conversation about how much faith they all had in the couple's relationship surviving. Hinata just shook her head playfully at the scene in front of her before her eyes settled on Temari and a broad smile spread across her lips. "Yeh! And it's all thanks to this girl here." She said joyfully as she hopped down from the surface and grabbed the blonde in a bone-crunching hug. Interrupting their previous conversation and causing the other girls to howl in laughter as Temari struggled to get free and breathe but her efforts were in vain.

"Oh, Gosh! Don't I owe you one and I'm going to repay you soon. Soon like tonight!" Hinata had no idea what had came over her; she never acted this boisterous. _'It must just be because I can't wait to give Naruto his present'_ she reassured herself before releasing Temari from her grasp and leaving the room before the sand ninja could retaliate.

* * *

He was over by the fireplace across the living room, leaning on the wall and was silently sipping his drink when a pair of opal eyes spotted him. Hinata made her way over to the brunette but was interrupted when she accidentally stumbled into her teammate, Kiba. A blush spread across her face and she immediately began apologizing "oops! I'm so s-sorry Kiba-kun. I didn't mean to r-run into you." The Hyuuga mentally slapped herself in the face for stuttering, she hadn't done that for so long… what was with all these mood swings? A second ago she was almost running up the walls and yet here she was stuttering and blushing like an idiot.

"Oh, Hinata. Its ok haha it's been a while since I've heard you stutter. It must be because of the fight you and Naruto had. See when I see him…I don't care if it's his birthday…before everyone jumps out I'm gonna give him a piece of my mi-"

"No, Kiba don't!" Hinata started, pleading slightly "I don't want anybody to say anything about it. Please? We'd rather just put the whole thing behind us." Kiba looked at her for a moment before smiling broadly and assuring her that he wouldn't "no problem Hinata-chan, I wont say nothing." Hinata nodded happily before continuing her mission.

"Hello Shikamaru" The raven haired heiress spoke politely to the lazy boy in front of her. The fire was warm on her legs and she was almost bubbling over with excitement, but managed to control herself successfully. "hey" was the simple reply she got, not that she had expected more.

"Are you exited about tonight?"

"Not really"

"Oh, ok. I am! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees us all here." Hinata probed for conversation.

"It's such a drag"

"I thought as much hehe that's all you ever say. What must the girls think of you, I mean you're so lazy it's bad for you." Hinata smiled inwardly at the reaction this got out of the boy. He snapped his head up and seemed almost interested in the conversation, or perhaps it was irritation she saw.

"Girls are troublesome. So are you now that you speak so much. I think I preferred you before you changed."

Hinata giggled at his sudden outburst; she knew he wasn't angry at her. It would take much more to anger Shikamaru.

"Hmm, yes actually you're right." A smirk played on her rosy lips as she spoke.

"Really?" He sounded surprised at her come back.

"Of course…We're the most confusing, misunderstood creatures you're ever going to come in contact to. But let's change the subject and not argue. Aren't you glad there are so many people here? I mean… It's such a shame most of the senseis could not come due to missions, especially Kakashi-sensei…Naruto would have loved him to be here. It's not so bad though I mean, Hokage-sama is here and so is Jiraiya, not the mention the sand siblings, except Gaara…that's a shame."

Shikamaru stood idly as she babbled on and on, seemingly uninterested in the conversation. The only reaction she got was a shuffle and a small glance when she mentioned the sand siblings. _'YES! Score for me. Not only did I manage to bring Temari into the conversation but he gave me a reaction. Yay!' _

"Yeh, I guess." He replied with a sigh. If he was trying to hint that Hinata was pestering him…she certainly wasn't taking the bait.

"Speaking of which…have you seen Temari?! She looks gorgeous; you know she wore that same dress to her brother's party in Suna, it's amazing. Plus she is great when it comes to putting on makeup. She seriously looks great. You should totally take a look" a lovely blush tainted the boys face as she spoke, getting stronger with each word. Hinata let an innocent smile grace her lips…she was really getting somewhere."

"Maybe I will" he mumbled inaudibly before pushing himself off the wall and making his way towards Chouji and Kiba who were having a conversation about steak.

"DING! DONG!"

As the doorbell's chime vibrated through the house, all hell broke loose while bodies scattered everywhere; searching desperately for a place to hide. Hinata took cover behind the coat stand right next to the front door, she deemed it perfect since she intended on being the first to leap into her boyfriends arms.

* * *

Naruto waited patiently at the door. He could hear a lot of commotion coming from inside: whispering and shuffling _'oh Jesus, it seems like he's brought the whole village round to teach me a lesson. Now I know for sure I'm about to get hit.' _He thought as the noises faded and the door opened slowly.

"Hey, Naruto! Glad you could come round. Thanks mate I really needed to talk to you haha. Just come in a sec." Kiba blurted out, opening the door wider so that his friend could move past him and into the warm house. Naruto took a few steps before stopping to investigate…he was sure he was going to get jumped and could feel the tension thick in the air _'what the heck is going on here?'._

The room had very little light on and the blond couldn't make out a thing as he peered further into the house. The fire was the only source of light in the large, open living room and the dim lighting only served to make the boy even more nervous.

"So…Kiba? Urm, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" The blond hesitated a question and braced himself for the inevitable; fortunately he found himself not being killed for hurting Hinata…instead he found himself nearly dying of shock at what conspired around him as he finished the question.

In an instant the lights were on and the whole living room was quickly mobbed with excited teenagers cheering and screaming at him. Naruto couldn't make out much of the noise but he knew that he was hearing a lot of 'happy birthday's, this only doubling the shock as he watched everyone approach him. They were moving so fast that much of what happened in the next few seconds turned into a blur of colours. That was when he realized that they all now stood still in front of him, obviously looking for a reaction.

He took a deep breath and looked around at the people who now stood in front of himself: Kiba, Shino, Kankurou and Neji stood near the front door, just to the blonds left and slightly ahead. He saw all the girls – excluding Lee - were huddled around the door leading to what he could only presume was the kitchen…Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and, of course, Lee. Nearer the back of the room stood Chouji and Shikamaru, one was trying to dig a hole into the remains of an empty crisp packet whilst the latter stood still with a drink in his hands, sipping it casually. In the back left corner stood the people that Naruto was most shocked to see; Baa-chan and Ero-sennin stood proudly with large grins on both their faces, to match the ones of every other person in the room.

A million questions ran through his head. Most consisting of what the hell was going on. Yet one thing stuck out to him in particular. Where was Hinata? Everyone else he knew and loved was here yet not her. Suddenly all his questions seemed to be answered in a matter of moments as a favorably familiar fragrance wafted into his face and a light form clung to his arm yelling "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun!" Yes, it was Hinata; his light, his love, his life. Thank god she was here because as soon as her voice echoed into his ears and her scent filled his nose all of his doubts and worries and negative feelings vanished and he allowed himself a large smile as he realized just what was happening.

This was a party for him. Looking around at the now clearly visible room, it was decorated for a party and on the table in the centre of the room his deep, ocean blue eyes settled on the large amount of presents awaiting him. He, of all people, was finally getting a party. In his whole life he had never felt so special and so…loved. He felt like he belonged here. He never wanted this to end. He didn't know what to say, what to do, how to react to this kindness. So he did what came naturally; he swept his hands up behind his neck and grinned one of the largest most genuine grins anyone in the room had ever laid eyes on. And then he giggled, he giggled and giggled until he couldn't giggle anymore…So then he laughed and was quickly followed by the rest of the people there and soon the whole room screeched with the sound of laughter and happiness.

It didn't take long for the blonde to get used to the treatment and after everyone had calmed down they headed back into the room, where the presents awaited…

* * *

I'm like, so, so sorry that it took so long for my update but I was away on holiday and couldn't find time to write xx Apologies and I hope to have the next chapter up real soon as a treat for making you wait so long xx thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed xx please R&R xx


	29. Sorry

_Okay guys, after such a long time considering what I have with this fic I have decided that I will never finish it. _

_I am very very sorry but I have...lost all faith in the pairing. And although I could force myself to write the end of it, I think that would only ruin what I've already done. It's not even half way finished so to force the rest out would only cause me to resent it and then it would start turning out bad, and I don't want that. I'd rather it stay as it is and therefore keep some of its dignity. I really am extremely sorry to anyone who was hoping I'd eventually return to this fic. I had hoped the same thing, but I just can't get that love back._

_I thank you with all my heart for reading this as far as it came and again I am very sorry to have to leave it._

_Xx..xX_


End file.
